The End Of My Road
by GeishaPax
Summary: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre. Secretos por ser revelados, cuatro hermanos separados, una revelación. El amor no es necesario cuando solamente se esfuerzan por sentirse vivos.
1. Introducción

Buenas noches Latinoamérica, buenos días Europa. Me da gusto escribirles en esta ocasión, porque cambiaremos un poco el chip de mi AU y publicaré lo que yo haría para acabar la saga de forma definitiva. ¿Por qué? Aquí tendré mis diferencias con muchos de ustedes, pero para mi, desde RE 4 fue el inicio del cagadero de la saga; pero no lo digo por los personajes nuevos, sino por la historia de los juegos, cagaron las historias mal hechas de personajes muy buenos como Sheva o Piers, a Jake lo sentí forzado, y mataron a Wesker, los muy hijos de puta. Serían grandes personajes si no tuviera Capcom nuevos escritores tan idiotas. En conclusión, yo no tengo ya ni ganas ni humor de comprar el nuevo juego, no me gusta de por si algo en primera persona, pero para mi la saga ya debió acabar hace mucho tiempo. Por eso, este será lo que yo haría para acabar toda la maldita saga.

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines. Y a mis queridos lectores que me apoyaron hace un año a mi regreso.

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Introducción**

El agente caminó en el departamento en penumbras, no había luz, por lo que tenía que alumbrar con una diminuta lámpara que traía pegada en la sien junto a su comunicador. La alfombra afelpada gris silenciaba los pasos de los que pasaran la estancia.

Seguramente así silenciaron los pasos del secuestrador. Sólo esperaba que fuera una mala broma de su amiga, que se le hubieran pasado los pagos por su atareada labor en la ONG.

Avanzó hasta el comedor y encontró las bombillas de todo el hogar acomodadas en una meticulosa hilera. Tomó uno y corroboró que no estuviese fundido.

Miró con la lámpara hacia el techo y se levantó de puntillas para colocar la bombilla.

La habitación se iluminó de golpe en tonos amarillos, mostrando la sala de Claire Redfield en tonos vino.

Encontró el cesto de la ropa limpia con las prendas desordenadas. Como si hubiesen sacado algunas prendas de forma acelerada.

Otra luz apareció en la habitación principal. Alertado por la aparición de la luz, desenfundó su arma, avanzó lentamente y con las yemas de los dedos empujó con suavidad la puerta.

Ante él apareció la figura pálida y estilizada de su amante, que sostenía una fotografía con sumo cuidado y la depositaba en la cama, del lugar donde la encontró.

—Ada, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buscando respuestas como tú. — se acercó al rubio dejando ver su elegante vestido negro tipo cóctel. — y me temo lo peor.

—¿Qué temes?— preguntó Leon guardando el arma y revisando con una rápida mirada la habitación, no había signos de lucha o de forzar la entrada.

—Que a la persona que buscas, se fue voluntariamente con alguien que yo busco.

—¿Y a quién buscas?

—¿Crees en la resurrección guapo? Porque tu querida amiga Claire Redfield se fue por su propio pie con Albert Wesker.

—¿Wesker?

* * *

Claire Redfield miraba por el gran ventanal de la morada. Atormentada por los sueños que llevaba teniendo por meses y por una abrumadora revelación.

Un nuevo rayo cayó cerca iluminando la habitación del estilo del siglo XVIII, revelando su figura cubierta solamente con una sábana.

El rostro seguía mojado por la reciente oleada de llanto. Pero tenía que controlarse y ser fuerte.

Abrazándose con fuerza y recordando con repugnancia el acto que ella consintió, se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo mirando la oscuridad con lluvia del bosque.

Sólo estaba ahí por su amado, para recuperarlo.

Llevaba noches con el sueño recurrente, su prometido buscándola, implorando porque lo buscara, diciendo que seguía vivo. Era imposible, su hermano le había notificado de su deceso y entregado su insignia de la B.S.A.A.

Hasta que el tirano, resucitado de las profundidades del infierno apareció en su hogar.

Ella sabía que el aparecería por un extraño motivo, otro de esos sueños que la atormentaba.

El investigador se acercó con su habitual velocidad sobrehumana y al ver que ella parecía esperarlo, sonrió complacido.

 _"Eres un ser sensorial mi Dearheart, ahora eres digna de reinar en el nuevo mundo, únete a mí, a Steve, a Piers y nada te faltará"._

Aún retumbaban esas palabras del monstruoso ser inmortal en su mente. Fue fuerte y tomó ropa y la metió en una maleta que tenía sobre la cama, se limitó a sonreír.

Ya investigaría las intenciones del científico con ella, estaba decidida y no habría vuelta atrás.

Si lo que decía el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S era cierto, no estaba soñando tonterías y algo pasaba.

Su papel de aliada tenía que ser creíble.

Su boca se abrió lentamente mientras acariciaba la ventana.

—¡Piers...!

* * *

La joven de labios carnosos caminaba por los pasillos acelerada. Esquivaba compañeros, documentos, café y algunas miradas lascivas de los nuevos miembros del departamento. No estaba de humor.

Llegó a su cubículo y abrió el mensaje de su colega. Las fotografías y lo escrito por su compañero eran una realidad. Resignada se levantó y avanzó tres lugares hasta toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules, también femeninos.

—Leon lo ha confirmado, Claire lleva días sin pisar su casa, pero no hay evidencia de que haya sido llevada a la fuerza.

Sherry Birkin suspiró haciendo evidente su desilusión, pero por extraño que pareciera, solo esperaba la confirmación de la desaparición.

—No es todo. —continuó Helena — parece que Albert Wesker ha vuelto.

Sherry se levantó de golpe y siguió a Helena para leer el informe de Leon.

—Mierda, Chris tiene que saberlo...

Helena giró al escuchar a la joven, tenía razón, pero temiendo el terrible temperamento de Chris Redfield, tendrían que plantear bien el cómo decirle tan terrible hecho.

Sabían que de la forma que fuese, lo tomaría mal, pero de sus palabras dependía el que no fuese a cometer una locura.

* * *

Chris estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Jill Valentine, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos y en sus acciones.

El estar comprometido con su compañera, el haber recaído en la bebida, en la llamada a Sheva en el bar y en la maldita noche en la que se metió con ella estando ebrio, en no poder sacarla de su mente y en toda la confusión que se estaba generando.

Bebió un sorbo de su vaso de agua, viendo las siluetas de algunas pelusas a contra luz mientras caían. De repente Jill apareció aún mojada, acelerada, con una toalla encima y el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No me han querido decir, F.O.S. dice que es urgente que vayamos a la central ahora.

Chris se puso de pie, le dio un beso corto y fue por su chaleco Kevlar, su insignia y a buscar su maldito teléfono en lo que esperaba a la rubia. La conocía bien, en menos de un minuto estaría lista.

* * *

—Esto es una mierda, de nuevo la maldita pesadilla.

Barry Burton se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de juntas que les había sido prestada.

Moira se encontraba junto a su padre con un nudo en la garganta. El hombre que había causado muchos problemas a su padre, experimentos terribles, fue participe de la tragedia de Raccoon City y que su infancia fuera llena de viajes para esconderse hasta dar a Canadá, experimentó con alguien importante para su querida Claire, y en toda la extensión de la palabra era el ser más despreciable para ella por ser bioterrorista.

Barry había experimentado pánico y horror al ser chantajeado por ese maldito. Ya adulta supo que ese hombre había amenazado con dañarla, a su hermana y a su madre.

Detestaba ver a Barry así, sobre todo tener que lidiar con Claire desaparecida.

Leon apareció acelerado con una llorosa Sherry. Moira por instinto se acercó con la rubia para ofrecerle agua o café.

Barry alejó un poco a Leon de las chicas y habló en voz baja:

—¿Estás seguro? — La voz de Barry denotaba preocupación.

—Tuve un encuentro con Ada Wong en el departamento de Claire...

—Leon, no podemos fiarnos de ella.

—Escucha Barry, yo sé que ustedes no confían en ella, no sé para quien trabaje. Pero lo que me quedó claro es que ella fue mandada a asesinar a Albert Wesker a ese departamento.

Helena entró seria a la sala, seguida de Ingrid Hunnigan.

—Si planean decirle a Chris el estado de la situación, reunir a todos no es buena idea. —exclamó Moira al ver como aumentaba el grupo.

—Solo seremos nosotros. —respondió la morena. Jill apareció con un confundido Chris Redfield que miraba a la gente convocada.

—Esto no me gusta nada... —dijo el castaño tomando asiento junto a Barry.

Jill se percató de lo alterada de Sherry y los ojos llorosos. Eso significaba una cosa: Claire.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto, han ocurrido ciertos eventos graves. — inició Hunnigan.

Encendió una pantalla y mostró unas fotografías de una persona que al instante hizo palidecer a Jill Valentine.

Albert Wesker en la estación de trenes de Londres, con un abrigo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Estaba muerto, en un volcán, Chris lo vio desaparecer entre la lava.

—Debe ser otra persona. —interrumpió Chris los pensamientos de todos. —Yo lo maté con Sheva.

—Tenemos confirmación y reconocimiento facial de él...

* * *

Stela Millet se puso su abrigo, colocó su bufanda vieja. Hecha a mano por una de sus mejores amigas del Instituto; llevaba varios años en el Conservatorio estudiando varios instrumentos, pero ahora estaba especializándose en piano. Era un poco tímida y aislada de la gente, era normal, al parecer de niña había sufrido un accidente y no caminaba muy bien al tener prácticamente toda una pierna reconstruida.

Colocó su boina del último viaje a Francia de intercambio, escondió sus cabellos pelirrojos dentro de ésta, se despidió de su profesor y de algunos chicos más, salió esquivando a los chicos de ballet que llegaban tarde al aula y empezó a caminar rumbo al metro en Nueva York.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, a su paso. Si estaba con suerte, llegaría temprano a casa y podría descansar, pero el destino tenía otro plan para ella.

El andén estaba cerrado, al parecer un loco suicida se había tirado a las vías. No quiso detenerse, de inmediato empezó su recorrido de vuelta, caminaría. En su primer año en la ciudad, le había tocado que una chica de preparatoria se lanzara a las vías, la chica que estaba junto a ella, no pudo superar el trauma por varios meses y empezó a tomar terapia. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar algo así.

Al salir de nueva cuenta a la calle, un grupo de autos se detuvo frente a ella. Los autos tenían torretas de policía, parecía una encerrona del FBI.

Un hombre de unos treinta años bajó como alma que lo llevaba el diablo y se acercó a ella.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas Claire? Llevamos días buscándote.

—¿Claire?, ¿quién es Claire?, ¿estoy detenida?

El hombre con apariencia de detective se detuvo al ver a la mujer pálida.

—Estás actuando raro…

La mujer sacó su identificación inmediatamente y la puso frente a ella.

—Me llamo Stela Millet…

Leon se acercó a revisar la identificación y palideció en el momento. ¿Quién demonios era ella? Era idéntica a ella, pero al verla detenidamente, había diferencias a las de su amiga. Tenía la piel más blanca, la nariz ligeramente más ancha, y su rostro era de miedo puro.

—Necesito que nos acompañes para responder unas preguntas…

* * *

Chris miraba atónito desde el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Habían hecho un clon como el de Ada?

Rebecca entró a la sala y miró a la mujer. Se topó con los ojos azules de la chica que tenía la misma apariencia que su amiga.

—Hola Stela, mi nombre es Rebecca, soy médico de la B.S.A.A y vengo a tomar unas muestras.

—Odio las agujas, pero adelante…

—Nada de eso, solo necesito un cabellos tuyos y un poco de saliva.

La pelirroja la veía un poco dudosa pero se quitó la boina, dejando caer una larga cabellera roja que le llegaba a la altura de la espalda baja. Chris, Barry, Jill y Leon miraban con sorpresa. El color era igual que el de Claire, incluso la textura les recordaba al cabello de la activista antes de que se lo cortara para el rescate de Moira en aquella isla.

La hija mayor de los Burton entró a la habitación y miraba a la mujer.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó la activista mientras se acercaba al cristal.

—La misma historia, se llama Stela, lleva unos años en Nueva York, está estudiando para ser director de orquesta. Se ha matriculado ya en cuerdas y percusiones, la base de datos dice que es una genio de la música, una prodigio… — susurró Barry al ver a Rebecca cortar las puntas de un mechón de cabello y meterlos a un frasco. La doctora metió el isopo en una bolsa plástica y salió.

—¿Será un experimento? — preguntó Jill.

—No lo sé… hay algo de esta historia que no cuadra. — respondió Chris mientras miraba a la mujer — Dijo que se llama Millet, ese era el apellido de soltera de mamá…

—Hunnigan también ha investigado un poco — interrumpió Leon — su historial médico dice que a los cinco años sufrió un accidente del cual su pierna quedó seriamente dañada, fue sometida a varias cirugías reconstructivas, yo mismo la vi caminar como si estuviera lastimada. No puede ser un clon, a menos que hayan inventado toda una historia y que apareciera en el sistema.

—Iré a hablar con ella, se ve muy asustada. — atinó a decir Barry al ver a la mujer mover los dedos con ansiedad.

Rebecca entró a la habitación un poco pálida.

—¿Hay algo Becky? — preguntó el capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—Necesito una muestra tuya para terminar el análisis.

—¿Hay algo concluyente en la prueba de ADN? — preguntó Jill.

Rebecca sintió la mirada de todos, se acercó a Chris y este abrió la boca. La mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras sus labios se tornaban en una fina y tensa línea recta.

—Coincide en parentesco en 13 marcadores… de Claire, estamos hablando de que el genotipo es igual al de Claire.

—En español Becky — pidió Chris.

—Es gemela idéntica de tu hermana pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? — Chris sentía que la sorpresa venía peor de lo que estaba apareciendo.

—Tiene otra hermana idéntica…

—¿Son tres? — preguntó Leon en shock.

* * *

Carol Millet conducía por las calles de las Islas Canarias. Deseaba con todo su ser descansar por un rato de la constante sobre protección a su hermana y de ver cómo era desplazada. Stela tenía la atención de la familia por ser la pobre niña lisiada, pero ella tenía que esforzarse al doble para sobre salir y tener el cariño de su abuela Alexandra.

Su vida era la de modelo, participaba en pasarelas y a veces ayudaba a su familia con una fundación que tenían, una de tantas que ayudaba a los familiares de las víctimas de Raccoon City.

Salió de su auto al llegar a un restaurante, uno de sus favoritos. Se sentó en la mesa reservada cerca de una ventana y pidió una copa de vino tinto.

Revisó rápidamente la carta y pidió como entrada gofio con un poco de queso de cabra.

El mesero se alejó veloz, era conocido al mal carácter de la mujer.

Retocó un poco su labial rojo mate, y observó a lo lejos a un hombre rubio bastante atractivo. El hombre se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la mesa de a lado, quedando sutilmente de espaldas a ella.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente, sabía que tenía ese efecto en el género masculino. Recibió su platillo acompañado de una copa de vino Viña Frontera, uno de los más famosos de la zona.

—Lo invita el caballero de a lado.

La mujer sonrió y miró al mesero.

—Lleva mi comida a la mesa de a lado con el señor. — ágilmente se puso de pie, mostrando su elegante vestido negro, corto, que mostraba un los hombros y la espalda. Pegado a su cuerpo.

Avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa del rubio que sólo la miraba por el rabillo de las gafas de sol. Se sentó frente a él con la copa en mano. Y cruzó con coquetería la pierna.

—Por lo general — empezó a hablar en un tono de voz muy seguro — no acepto nada de extraños, pero, me llama la atención que sea conocedor de lo local.

—Espero no haberla infortunado — se quitó las gafas mientras la mujer lo miraba de reojo, por un momento pensó que los ojos eran rojos, pero al verlo ya totalmente con el rostro levantado, tenía la mirada de un azul intenso.

—Pierda cuidado, señor…

—Wesker, Albert Wesker. Pero preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre.

—¿No es muy rápido que le llame así?

—Creo que esto la hará cambiar de idea. — Albert deslizó un papel en la mesa hacia ella.

La pelirroja levantó la hoja, pero al girarla se percató de que era una fotografía. Al verla se puso pálida y la bajó con cuidado.

—¿Es Stela?

—No, es tu otra hermana, la que no quieres que encuentren.

La modelo suspiró y dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Y prefiero que Claire y Chris no aparezcan en nuestras vidas… Albert, ¿qué deseas de mí?

La modelo se puso seria y miró como el hombre sonreía complacido.

—El mayor secreto entre los Millet y los Redfield seguirá así por mi cuenta. Pero necesito su colaboración Carol.

—¿En qué?

—En el mejor trabajo de su vida, yo me encargo de que nadie sepa esto y usted me ayudará a confundir a ciertos agentes para poder trabajar.

 **Continuará**


	2. Apéritif

Gracias a los lectores Guest que me han comentado en el inicio de este fic, los invito a comentarme para resolver de mejor forma sus inquietudes, sobretodo agradezco que como ya me había pasado antes. Me hagan publicidad y me lean en el extranjero, en países en dónde no es el español la lengua madre y se esfuerzan en escribirme un review.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y por tanto amor, me encanta saber que nos lean nuevos lectores en esta pequeña comunidad llamada Fanfiction y sobre todo, al foro Behind The Horror.

Gracias a todos, feliz año y próspero 2017, resolviendo de forma exprés esta duda general: este fic no lo actualizaré cada semana o dos semanas como mis fics pasados. Espero hacerlo cada quince días o al mes, me está costando mucho volver a adaptarme al universo canon y mezclar mis actividades/problemas... Unas situaciones legales, que si me leen en WattPad, saben estoy plasmando en una historia original, un problema que me llegó a afectar.

Me despido por ahora y les dejo el último capítulo del año.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines. Y a mis queridos lectores que me apoyaron hace un año a mi regreso.

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Apéritif**

El aún convaleciente tirador reposaba en su cama. No sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Y con hablar de nada, es el no percibir ninguna sensación por parte del tacto.

No podía abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba voces a lo lejos que iban y venían. Y una gran pesadez que lo hacían desaparecer de la poca conciencia que poseía.

—¿Cuánto lleva así?

¡Dios! Esa era la voz de Claire, de su querida Claire, sonaba muy fría, como si se esforzara en hablar.

—Lo suficiente para estar regenerando el tejido y someterlo a implantes de piel con frecuencia. — la voz masculina no la pudo reconocer, era una voz nueva.

¿Un médico tal vez? Eso significaba que de alguna forma la B.S.A.A. había logrado sacarlo de la instalación submarina de Carla Radamés. ¿Pero cómo? El estaba atacando al BOW cuando la detonación se hizo presente.

—¿Volverá a su forma humana?

La pregunta de Claire ahora había sonado como una súplica de esperanza. ¿Seguía siendo un monstruo?

—Gradualmente, es posible. Pero no sabemos los efectos del virus C y la gravedad en su sistema nervioso, puede que no sea capaz de reconocerte.

—Entiendo.

¿No recordarla? Aunque fuera una masa gelatinosa, no sería capaz de olvidarla.

La pesadez y sueño empezaban a presentarse nuevamente, y se sumergió otra vez en esa ola de cansancio.

* * *

Claire caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Wesker la seguía y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

La estaba poniendo a prueba al llevarla a verlo, pero tendría que seguir actuando hasta el momento ideal de la recuperación de Piers, mientras no podría hacer mucho.

—Aún no me crees, ¿cierto dearheart?

—No sé cómo digerir ese vídeo.

Previo a ser llevada a la habitación de Piers. Claire observó una cinta de seguridad en donde claramente se ve a Chris saltándose las órdenes y yendo por venganza, Piers intentando detenerlo pero siendo ignorado con un violento hombre que desconocía, ese no era Chris Redfield.

—A veces es difícil poder mirar a un ser querido, convertido en una especie de monstruo que busca venganza y muerte. Sobre todo al ver que las consecuencias de sus actos llevaron a ese muchacho a ser infectado y dejarlo morir en ese lugar.

—¿Qué piensas al asesinar? — preguntó para cambiar el tema sutilmente.

—Pienso en Dios… si es que existe tal entidad.

—¿Piensas que haces un bien o un mal?

Wesker se acercó al sitio donde permanencia la mujer de cabellos como llamas y le levantó peligrosamente el mentón.—Pienso en que un Dios no hace ni bien y mal, hace lo que tiene que hacer. No veo maldad en un terremoto con miles de muertos o no veo bien con los bombardeos contra los países de Oriente que tiraron dos edificios en la gran ciudad.

—Todos somos verdugos y víctimas, entiendo. — Claire cerró los ojos y dejó que la besara ferozmente.

—Tu mente se abre a nuevas perspectivas, buena chica.

—Estoy aprendiendo, dijiste que no deje de practicar…

Se separó sutilmente tomándolo de la mano y tomando asiento en la cama.

—¿Qué percibes de mi? — preguntó el tirano.

—Estás sereno, tranquilo, demasiado transparente.

—¿Y de Nivans?

Claire suspiró, Wesker levantó una ceja.

—Siento pena por él, su mente está perdida en alguna parte y su cuerpo en otra, como si estuviese desconectado.

Wesker sonrió, llevaba poco tiempo entrenando sobre Claire lo que era posible de realizar gracias al T-Phobos y el virus Verónica. Podía detectar estados de ánimo y algunas cosas como información de la nada, como si los recuerdos de las personas le llegaran a la mente como una idea. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Claire iba a decir algo pero una imagen llegó a su cerebro. Ella de frente a lo que parecía su reflejo en dos espejos más.

Una copa de vino y lo que era como su mano sobre la de Wesker.

Se vio sonriéndole ligeramente, pero no recordaba nada de eso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Saldremos de aquí?

—No, hasta que empiece el nuevo mundo…

—¿Entonces por qué me quieres llevar de viaje a Las Canarias?

Wesker se puso serio. No esperaba eso, estaba hurgando demasiado en su cabeza.

—Soñé eso anoche. Los Dioses soñamos a veces.— su querida no debía saber que había conocido a una de sus hermanas. No aún.

Se fue veloz. Claire solo suspiró, ¿cuánto era capaz de soportar?

* * *

—Un día largo, como el mío.

Ada caminó por el balcón del departamento de León mientras recibía una copa del agente.

—No sé mucho de lo que haces actualmente Ada, no puedo comparar.

—¿Agradecerías si te digo realmente lo que hago? — recibió un gesto afirmativo del sobreviviente de Raccoon City. — China está en carrera contra Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos hasta en el bioterrorismo, soy agente empleada para detener el avance de los dos países y evitar una tragedia como la de hace unos meses. China desea eliminar por sus medios a Albert, por eso he robado tantas muestras, para buscar una manera de volverlo un ser humano común.

—Eso suena creíble, las relaciones con los dos países no son buenas.

—La mayor parte del intercambio y venta de muestras de virus en el mercado negro se origina en Estados Unidos. El mundo ya no confía en él país y buscan detenerlo a cualquier precio.

—¿Y tú vas a ser la heroína?

—Solo busco la solución final. No quiero un título de salvadora.

Leon terminó su bebida. Y miró hacia la ciudad.

—Déjame ayudarte…

—No puedo, no debería ni estar aquí. Tal vez cuando esto acabe… podremos estar juntos…

Leon giró y se topó con la mirada de la espía clavada en el.

—Hablo en serio, pero hasta que todo esto acabe, podríamos sentarnos a conversar sobre el tema.

Miraron a la ciudad sin decir nada.

—Estuve buscando las cuentas de banco de Albert, pero aún no doy con ellas. — cortó la mujer el silencio de golpe —¿qué tal tu día?

—Más interesante que el tuyo, encontramos por el satélite a una mujer que pensamos era Claire, a unas cuadras de Julliard…

—¿Y no era ella?

Leon sonrió con amargura.

—Sí y no.

Ada lo miró ahora confundida.

—Es una de las dos hermanas de Claire, trillizas… idénticas…

—Estás de joda.

Leon puso los ojos en blanco.

—No Ada, ahora tenemos a una hermana en custodia con un enfurecido Chris llevándola a su casa y con una hermana "paseando cual socialité" fuera del país.

* * *

—Adelante —. Stela les cedió el paso a la entrada de su apartamento. Un pequeño lugar modesto, las paredes en tonos lilas y verdes contrastaban mucho con la ciudad.

Chris entró con cuidado, como si estuviese en una nave extraterrestre. Miró el lugar de reojo seguido por Sheva.

—Llevo pocos años aquí y aún así me siento rara.

Stela se fue a la cocina y puso una tetera con agua. Sheva le dio las gracias mientras Chris se quedaba observando una foto, petrificado.

—Mi abuela, Alexandra…

—Nuestra abuela… la mujer que creí estaba muerta.

—Desde los cinco años Carol y yo vivimos con ella.

—Y nosotros vivimos un tiempo con Henry y Addie, después con Aaron y Mary Redfield.

—Redfield… ¿ese es el apellido de papá?

Chris asintió a la pregunta de su hermana.

Tomaron asiento con Sheva en la sala.

—Aún no entiendo el cambio de apellidos, ¿por qué tanto misterio?, ¿de quién nos esconden?

—La pregunta realmente sería, ¿por qué los separaron? — intervino Sheva.

—¿A qué se dedicaban nuestros padres? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—Maestro de literatura y vendedora de bienes raíces, nada en apariencia peligroso. ¿Los abuelos?

—Inversiones en la industria farmacéutica…

Sheva y Chris se miraron con horror.

—¿En qué empresas invertían?

—Balance, LIS, Flawsafe antes de ser WillPharma…

—¿Y Umbrella? — preguntó Chris, Stela se revolvió incómoda y fue a apagar el fuego para preparar el té.

—Estaban invirtiendo en Adravil, medicamento de alguna cosa de Umbrella, cuando…

—El incidente de las montañas y la ciudad… — completó Sheva mientras se levantaba a ayudarle.

—El abuelo murió meses antes de eso, la abuela dejó todo en el limbo y cuando quisimos hacer algo… volaron la ciudad.

Chris se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. — Supongo que por eso apareció la fundación Millet. — la mujer asintió.

—¿Tienes contacto con la abuela?

—La veo una vez al mes, pero… Chris, ¿por qué nos dijeron que mis padres murieron asesinados en el accidente de auto que sufrimos Carol y yo?

—Supongo que por el mismo motivo que murieron, después de un accidente previo de otro que tuvo mamá…

—Tendremos que hablar con Alexandra Millet… — le dijo Sheva a la mujer que aún miraba confundida la fotografía maltratada que le acababa de dar Chris de sus padres años después de haber desaparecido de la vida de sus hijas.

Sheva aún no podía creer que una familia fuera separada así. ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podrían unos padres dejar a dos niñas de meses de nacidas lejos de sus hermanos?, ¿qué clase de corazón deberían tener para no llevarse a dos niñas pequeñas con ellas y abandonarlos con los abuelos maternos?

—¿Podrían contarme sobre Claire?

Los soldados miraron a la pianista con un poco de tristeza.

—Es fuerte, inteligente, ella estudiaba arte hasta el incidente de Raccoon City, tenía una banda de rock en el Instituto. — Christhoper rió un poco al recordar que mal sonaban y provocó una visita tímida de su recién conocida hermana. — tocaban muy mal pero ella canta bien, y bueno, la muy testaruda tiene una moto, pero desde que se volvió parte de TerraSave ya caso no la usa. Fui muy celoso con ella en mis años en las fuerzas aéreas, así que le enseñé a usar el cuchillo y a disparar, nunca pensé que fuese a necesitarlo…

—Y ahora al estar desaparecida es como dimos contigo. — terminó la africana con la frase de Christhoper, sabía que tenía muchas emociones encontradas.

—Debe ser una mujer muy genial… — respondió con voz baja Stela.

Chris notaba como su hermana era más tímida que la parlanchina activista, un poco más mesurada y cuidadosa al hablar.

—En cuánto me comunique con mi abuela a su regreso de Francia, nos reuniremos con ella y Carol…

Chris asintió ligeramente al escuchar a la mujer tan decidida a resolver el misterio de su separación.

* * *

Jake miraba a Sherry, totalmente concentrada en su computadora. Llevaban diez minutos de total silencio mientras la rubia continuaba con su búsqueda, ambos leían muy rápido toda la serie de archivos que habían obtenido con ayuda del estado de Illinois.

—¡Aquí está! — exclamó Jake, llamando la atención de Helena Harper y de Ingrid Hunnigan, quienes se acercaron a la pantalla de la agente Birkin.

Sherry miró de nueva cuenta el registro de accidentes vehiculares del estado, señalando el nombre de Addie Millet.

—El auto fue pérdida total, Addie Millet estaba casada con Henry Gat, no Henry Redfield… el accidente fue fatal, según esto no hubo sobrevivientes. — Sherry frunció la nariz confundida.

—¿La hicieron pasar por muerta? — preguntó Helena.

—Es muy posible… tal vez en ese accidente esperaban matar a toda la familia Redfield, pero solo iban Chris y su madre. — Hunnigan revisaba el historial médico desde su tablet de los cinco hermanos. — ¿acaso estaban escondiendo que las hijas sobrevivieron nueve años después del primer accidente con Chris de bebé?

—Menudo enredo… —Jake se estiró un poco —¿el reporte del accidente de auto de los Redfield años después que dice?

—Los embistió un tráiler de carga, los dos vehículos se calcinaron, no sobrevivió nadie. — Sherry empezaba a sospechar lo mismo que su jefa —¿terminaron el trabajo al descubrir que fallaron la primera vez?

—Es posible, pero no pudieron acercarse a los hijos, Chris entró a la fuerza aérea y sería muy difícil…

—Debemos hablar con la abuela de las hermanas de Claire… mierda, es muy raro ver a otra mujer idéntica. — Sherry miraba la fotografía de Stela.

—Y nos falta conocer a la otra… me comunicaré con Barry para actualizar las investigaciones de las dos agencias. — Helena hizo una copia a su memoria USB y se dirigió a su cubículo.

* * *

Rebecca estaba en el despacho de Barry Burton y otras personas que conocía muy bien: Clive O'Brian, asesor de la B.S.A.A, Parker Luciani y su amiga Jill Valentine. Todos estaban serios al recibir el informe de la doctora.

—¿Es eso posible?

—No pensé que lo fuera, pero tiene anticuerpos del virus-T en su cuerpo, una similitud de acoplamiento a la de Jill con el virus-G. — Rebecca mostró dos fotografías de la cadena de ADN de ambas mujeres.

Parker se rascó la barbilla, y miró de nuevo la información que acababa de mandar Helena Harper.

—Tengo una teoría… — se animó a decir Clive al ver de nuevo los informes. —¿Es posible que le hayan salvado la pierna como en su momento salvaron el brazo del agente Krauser?

Rebecca meditó por lo que pareció una eternidad y respondió:

—Es muy posible…

—Todos los caminos llevan a la familia Millet. — Jill no pudo evitar suspirar al ver la información. —Y algo me dice que todo esto tiene relación con la desaparición de Claire.

* * *

Alexandra Millet era una anciana con males cardíacos, que viajaba y aparentaba fortaleza para seguir llevando los negocios de lo que quedaba de su familia. Entró con cuidado a su habitación en su residencia de verano de Francia, se quitó sus pendientes de rubí con cuidado y los colocó en un alhajero cercano a su mesita de noche. Sacó un frasco de medicamentos para sus padecimientos.

Los ingerió uno por uno, y sacó su teléfono móvil de su gran bolso. Encendió el aparato y empezó a recibir una ola interminable de vibraciones entre llamadas y mensajes.

Cansada, se puso sus lentes para leer y empezó a revisar unos cuantos mensajes de su administrador. Hasta llegar a un mensaje de Stela que le hizo ponerse de inmediato de pie.

Se acercó a la ventana y marcó a su nieta.

—Stela, acabo de recibir tu mensaje. ¿Pueden ir tus hermanos y tú a la casa de invierno? Los veré ahí en unos cuantos días.

Se había descubierto parcialmente la verdad.

¿Cómo explicarle a sus nietos que la vida de dos hermanas fue salvada por científicos de Umbrella?

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Entrée

Hola a todos, ya estamos empezando el 2017 y vaya como se va el tiempo volando. En noviembre de 2015 volví a fanfiction, y mi vida dio un giro de tuerca al conocer a gente bonita. En revivir algunos hechos agradables y desagradables, en crear nuevos círculos de amistades porque las viejas me dejaron. Poca gente sobrevivió a esa depuración.

Bueno, entre las cosas buenas que llegaron, fueron ustedes, así que es hora de dejarles leer y responder al final.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines. Y a mis queridos lectores que me apoyaron hace un año a mi regreso.

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Entrée**

 **.**

 _—Había una vez en Persia, un sultán llamado Shahryar. Después de ser sorprendido por la traición de su reina, el sultán tomó una nueva esposa cada día para olvidar su tristeza y las mataba al día siguiente. Pero entonces, un día, Sherazade, la sabia hija del visir, dijo: —Padre, déjame ser la esposa del sultán._

 _Leon estaba sentado de mala gana en su cama mientras Claire le leía el libro, ese había sido su regalo de Navidad: leerle en las noches para que volviera a dormir, el agente padecía de insomnio. Un extraño regalo de su amiga. Llevaba un rato ya con los ojos cerrados y escuchó una pausa larga._

 _—Continúa, ¿por qué no estás leyendo? — no hubo respuesta._

 _Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver a Claire cabeceando con el libro entre las manos. Rió con ironía, y se supone que el iba a dormir._

 _Quitó con suavidad el libro de las manos de la activista y retomó la lectura._

 _—El resentimiento no puede borrar la mala suerte, ni la crueldad puede detener la ira también. Por lo tanto tú eres la única que me salvó. Has venido a mi porque no puedo conciliar el sueño._

 _La cabeza de Claire cayó justo en ese instante en su hombro, dejándolo petrificado por un momento y luego sin darse cuenta ya la estaba observando con un rostro inexpresivo._

 _—Mi… Scherazade._

 _Cerró el libro sin dejar de mirarla dormida y lo dejó en su mesita de noche. Le levantó con suavidad el rostro y le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, mientras con sumo cuidado empezó a mover sus piernas hacia abajo para arroparla en la cama._

 _Claire hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo? — se volvió a sentar como un resorte en la cama, apenada._

 _—Parecías incómoda, así que yo estaba ayudándote a dormir más cómodamente._

 _—¿Có-cómo puedo creer eso?_

 _—¡Dijiste que ibas a leer para mí y luego te quedaste dormida!, ¡si no quieres creerme, entonces no lo hagas!_

 _—Pretendes ser gentil pero ahora eres un lobo._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

 _Leon le había contado de una anécdota de cómo en el pasado había tenido relaciones con una muchacha casi dormida. Seguro al estar adormilada aún, pensó que le haría algo._

 _—Lobo, lobo. ¡Auuuu! Ya sabes. — Claire empezó a aullar_

 _—Ah… no debería decirte nada._

 _Claire empezó a reír a carcajada abierta y empezó una guerra de almohadas. Leon la golpeaba con suavidad, aún tenía heridas de su experiencia en Rockford._

* * *

Leon despertó de golpe en su departamento después de una noche horrorosa, seguían sin pistas del paradero de Claire.

Salió a la sala y las palabras de Claire resonaron en su cabeza.

— _Pero Leon, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?_

En esa época creía que Ada estaba muerta. Miró con nostalgia al librero y sus ojos se clavaron en Las Mil y Una Noches.

—¿En dónde diablos estás Claire?

* * *

La mujer con cuerpo de modelo caminaba con su ceñida minifalda y su blusa cruzada del escote con la mayor tranquilidad. Jalaba con gracia la maleta de ruedas, como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo

Los hombres en el aeropuerto la miraban descaradamente al avanzar por la salida de la terminal uno.

En su camino hacia el estacionamiento casi chocó con una bella mujer asiática de cabellos cortos y negros. La esquivó con indiferencia y notó la mirada sorprendida de la mujer, debió reconocerla por ser imagen de Elle en años pasados.

* * *

—Confirmación visual de la mujer, es idéntica Leon, buena suerte.

Colgó su teléfono y Ada Wong siguió su camino hacia salidas nacionales. Iría a Wisconsin a investigar una pista sobre La Familia.

* * *

Realmente modelar era un pasatiempo, no lo hacía más que por aburrimiento, no sufría de malestares económicos y podía vivir del dinero de su familia si se le daba la gana. Toda una vida de princesa.

Vio a un grupo de policías y de la D.S.O. en la entrada principal, como buscando a alguien. Lo que le faltaba, que la quisieran retener en el aeropuerto con toda clase de gente. Giró los ojos a su camino, pero un sujeto rubio, guapo, de buen cuerpo y ojos azules le cerraron el paso.

—¿Carol Millet?

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, contrastando con sus labios rojos y sus dientes blancos. Ese debía ser el tal Kennedy que le mencionó Albert Wesker en su encuentro. Vaya que era atractivo, y sin dudas, sin camisa, debía verse aún mejor.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó con sequedad y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Necesitamos que nos acompañe al hogar de la Señora Alexandra Millet. — un hombre como de cincuenta años, fornido y de barba le mostró su placa de la B.S.A.A.

Ese tal Albert Wesker tenía razón, a su regreso se iba a destapar parcialmente parte de la coladera mal sellada de su estúpida y decrépita abuela.

—¿Sucedió algo con mi abuela? — la mujer cambió radicalmente a una de terror pura, vaya que seguía siendo buena engañando a la gente. —¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Perdone si la asustamos, le aseguro que su abuela y su hermana se encuentran bien. Queremos que nos acompañen para responder unas preguntas, soy el agente Kennedy y el es el Mayor Burton.

—Entiendo, mi auto está por allá. — señaló la puerta. — ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme con mi maleta?

Barry asintió y la mujer le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Pensábamos en escoltarla Srita. Millet…

—Carol, llámenme Carol Mayor Burton. Solo me preocupa dejar más tiempo mi auto aquí.

—Podría conducir el auto que teníamos para usted y el agente Kennedy escoltarla en su vehículo. — respondió Barry con amabilidad deteniéndose detrás de la mujer que abrió con sus llaves la cajuela de su Mercedes Benz.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda. — la mujer agradeció y se hizo a un lado para que Barry metiera la maleta al auto.

Sintió la mirada de Leon sobre ella, sabía que tenía un efecto demasiado positivo en los hombres pero ese hombre era un enigma, la miraba con seriedad y curiosidad.

—¿Desea conducir o quiere que lo haga yo? — le preguntó enseguida de que el mayor cerrara la cajuela de un golpe suave.

—No sé si le moleste que un desconocido toque su auto. — respondió Leon un poco desconcertado de la confianza de la modelo.

—Sabe agente Kennedy, no lo haría con cualquier desconocido, pero tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes. — la mujer levantó las llaves en un tintineo y le tomó la mano mientras colocaba el objeto en las manos del ex agente de la Casa Blanca.

—Dudo mucho que nos hayamos conocido. — dijo León con frialdad, no sabía si tomar eso como coqueteo o no, nunca supo describir algunas acciones de la misma Claire con él, y sus hermanas no eran la excepción.

Stela era muy tímida y no se dejaba leer con facilidad, no usaba maquillaje, algo que le daba un aire a la Claire que conoció en Raccoon City, la hacía ver más joven. En cambio, Carol, tenía exceso de confianza y sacaba provecho a sus atributos para sentirse bella y sensual. Claire por su parte usaba lo necesario en maquillaje y solo usaba algo al estilo de Carol si era un evento que lo requiriera, pero un poco más seria.

Claire llevaba el cabello a los hombros, Stela largo y recto que le llegaba a la espalda baja, y Carol lo usaba a capas y con algunas luces a la cintura.

Dejó de divagar y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Barry se alejó al vehículo oficial mientras el ya estaba dentro del coche de Carol Millet. Encendió el motor y avanzaron.

—No quiero sonar ansiosa Agente Kennedy, pero ¿qué tiene que ver una agencia contra el bioterrorismo con mi familia?

—Esa pregunta es una de las razones por las cuales nos dirigimos a casa de su abuela.

—Me encanta la sensación de peligro y adrenalina. — sonrió mientras abría la guantera y metía sus lentes de sol.

—Srita. Carol, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ha escuchado algo sobre los Redfield?

La sonrisa se le borró lentamente, algo que no pasó inadvertido por el hombre que la observaba de reojo.

—Creo que era el nombre de mis abuelos, ellos… — se le cortó la voz —murieron años después del terrible accidente en donde murieron mis padres y mis dos hermanos…

Leon tensó la mandíbula, Stela no sabía nada, Carol decía que en lugar de ellas, murieron Claire y Chris. Al parecer no tenían de cualquier modo idea de la existencia de la activista y del piloto.

—Sus hermanos viven…

Carol abrió los ojos cual platos y apretó los dientes, esos bastardos y habían dado con Christopher, pero al menos sabía que de Claire no había pista.

—¿Qué dice?

Sin quitar la vista del camino, León sacó de su chaqueta una foto que le extendió.

Era una foto un poco vieja, se veía a un hombre castaño, guapo, de ojos azules con su uniforme de policía de un equipo diferente a los policías normales y a Claire, con una ombliguera negra y jeans. Un look muy noventero.

—Mis pobres hermanos… ¿cómo están?, ¿a qué se dedican?, ¿cómo son?

Leon sonrió, al parecer llegando a los treinta, las Redfield perdían la paciente acumulada antes.

—Tu hermano Chris fue piloto, después contratado para un equipo de táctica y rescate de la policía de Raccoon, sobrevivió al incidente y se volvió soldado de la B.S.A.A., ahora es capitán.

—¿Lo conoces? — la diosa interna de la mujer empezó a cantar victoria, había logrado quitar los formalismos.

—Iba a trabajar en el mismo lugar, ahora, no nos llevamos tan bien como cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Y conoces a mi hermana?

—Sí, es una persona importante para mí.

—¿Algo más que amigos?

—No, yo… — Leon suspiró, la angustia volvía a el de nuevo por recordarla — ella sobrevivió al incidente también, ambos, salimos juntos de Raccoon City, ella era una chiquilla de diecinueve años que estudiaba arte, ella trabaja como activista de TerraSave, es una buena persona pero puede ser ruda si se lo propone.

El portón de la propiedad Millet estaba cerrándose detrás de ellos. Leon avanzaba por los grandes jardines para llegar a la residencia principal.

—¿Actualmente de activista es ruda?

—Bueno Carol, sigue recordando muy bien como usar armas por tu hermano, luchar, yo mismo la entrené hace pocos años. Sin contar que es compañera de bar si le llamo. Diría que sí, es dura.

Apagó el coche y al girar se encontró con la mirada de Carol sobre el. Vaya que era hermosa, no podía negarlo, era como ver una versión vanidosa de Claire rebosante de mucha tensión sexual, más de la que tenía con su compañera desaparecida; pero al contrario de lo de la activista, era una tensión incómoda.

Carol se percató de lo que sucedía y se acercó lentamente al agente.

—Las tipas duras no maman, las tipas duras no besan, las tipas duras no cogen dos veces con el mismo hombre.

Se alejó con sus movimientos finos y salió del auto. Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la entrada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Carol se le había insinuado?

Sacudió la cabeza, fue raro por el parecido a Claire, era como ver a Claire en otra piel. Pero su mente la seguía manteniendo perdida y eso le dolía.

Sacó las llaves del auto y salió rumbo al auto de Barry. Sabía que el hombre le haría burla por el evidente gusto de la hermana de Claire en el, pero de momento no le importaba. Solo quería contarle la plática del auto omitiendo la frase tan subida de tono al final.

* * *

Chris, Jill y Stela esperaban en la estancia de la gran construcción de madera, que recordaba un poco al estilo japonés por el estilo de la fachada.

—Es imitación… — señaló Stela al ver la mirada de su hermano clavada en la pared. —La abuela es muy consciente de la preservación del medio amb…

La puerta se abrió y Carol entró lentamente con pasos seguros y sonoros por los tacones, se detuvo al ver a los dos soldados y se quedó helada. Y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

Chris giró para encontrarse con otra de las mujeres idénticas a la activista. Maquillada a la perfección, gusto por la moda y apariencia más cuidada que Claire, seguro era Carol.

—Hermanita. — Stela se acercó con cautela a su gemela. —Ha sucedido algo maravilloso.

Carol se siguió de largo dejando a su hermana en el camino y se acercó lentamente a su hermano.

Levantó su mano y tocó el rostro del soldado.

—¿Chris? — su pregunta parecía una afirmación con voz entrecortada.

El castaño asintió con una ligera sonrisa, y sintió como los brazos de la mujer lo rodeaban en un gran abrazo con efusividad.

—¿Ella si sabe de Chris? — preguntó Jill extrañada.

—Le he dicho de él en el auto. — Leon y Barry entraron a la residencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué nunca nos buscaron? — Carol se separó.

—Eso fue culpa mía.

La voz de la abuela resonó por las escaleras mientras bajaba con cuidado. Stela hizo una seña a todos para que la siguieran a la sala.

Tomaron asiento a excepción de Leon que seguía de pie, observando la casa de reojo.

—Ahora todas las preguntas serán respondidas, pero ¿Claire no pudo venir? — preguntó la anciana al ver a Chris acompañado de la mujer rubia.

—¿Por qué ella sabe de nosotros y Stela no tenía idea de nosotros? — señaló a Carol — ¿por qué yo no las recuerdo? Si quiere respuestas, deme respuestas.

—De acuerdo, lo que ha pasado es un relato largo, pero todo tiene una razón de ser. — miró a sus nietos y a los agentes en la sala. —Su abuelo y yo éramos accionistas de Umbrella. No mayoritarios pero si teníamos un gran porcentaje en algunos sectores de la empresa. Pero todo cambió cuando empezó una ola de asesinatos dentro de la empresa, Henry y Addie se dedicaron a ayudar a la policía con la investigación al enterarnos del asesinato de James y Helen Darius con otros tres empleados, ellos estaban trabajando en la regeneración de tejidos. A partir de ese momento, James Marcus comenzó una ola de persecución contra nosotros. Mi difunto esposo y yo tuvimos que ir a las Islas Canarias, sus padres cambiaron de nombre a Gat hasta que dieron con ellos la primera vez.

—¿Primera vez? — preguntó Barry.

—Intentaron matar a mi podré Addie recién nació Chris en 1973. Y aunque… tuvieron un perfil bajo al inicio, pero con el embarazo de las trillizas era imposible no llamar la atención, y menos con tres niñas idénticas, por lo que sus padres tomaron una decisión difícil. Un equipo de seguridad contratado por mi cuidaría de dos de las niñas en la casa de a lado, y dos estarían con ellos.

—Claro, mamá siempre estaba en casa de los vecinos… — Chris empezaba a recordar pocos pasajes de esa etapa.

—Yo recuerdo a Chris. — Carol hizo con su voz un cambio en el foco de atención. —Alguna vez lo ví jugar básquetbol de niño en la entrada del garaje de su casa, lo miraba por la ventana por horas.

—Nuestros padres siempre estaban de viaje y estábamos con ellos unos cuantos días. — Stela siguió con el relato.

—Claire y Chris estaban unos días con los abuelos mientras Stela y Carol estaban con ellos, y cuando era hora de volver, yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas. —Alexandra interrumpió — Pensábamos que se resolvería pronto todo pero, James Marcus los descubrió, el día que íbamos a reunirnos todos, un terrible accidente sucedió. El auto fue embestido por un camión de carga, las niñas estaban graves, mi hija y Henry muertos. No podíamos arriesgar todo el trabajo hecho por protección a testigos, así que, las niñas pasaron conmigo a custodia y a ustedes que no los habían logrado herir con Aaron y Mary.

—¿Y los rastros del virus-T en el cuerpo de Stela?, ¿también los vamos a encontrar en Carol? — preguntó Chris confundido.

—¿Qué dices? — la modelo iba a decir algo pero fue detenida con suavidad por su hermana.

—Estoy enterada de los anticuerpos en mi, tengo una idea, pero quiero escucharla de voz de la abuela. — pidió en voz baja pero firme la pianista.

—Aún teníamos amigos en la empresa, los científicos entraron en acción cuando todo parecía indicar que la perderíamos. Stela estaba a punto de perder la pierna y la infección la estaba matando, Carol estaba en estado vegetal. Fueron salvadas y con una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Y Marcus — la abuela sonrió con ironía — recibió su castigo cuatro años después.

—Es una historia increíble de creer… — habló Leon por primera vez. —Sigo sin creer que fueran capaces de desintegrar una familia, ¿por qué no buscaron a Claire y a Chris?

—Lo hicimos, pero los Redfield murieron y Chris se enlistó al ejército. Les perdí la huella unos años hasta que… sucedió lo de Raccoon City. Creí que habían desaparecido en la explosión de la ciudad, Chris no aparecía y cuando buscamos a Claire en la universidad, nos dijeron que había salido en moto hacía Raccoon. Desesperada intenté acceder a la ciudad pero ya estaba cerrado el paso por todo tipo de medios de transporte, fue cuando… lanzaron el misil, y en ese momento perdí a mis nietos, aliados, y amigos en la ciudad.

—El abuelo murió antes del incidente, creíamos que estabas así aún por la tristeza y las inversiones perdidas, no creí que fuera por… — Carol levantó la mirada a Chris.

—Hasta ese momento estuvimos a salvo, yo fui de los principales testigos en el juicio contra Umbrella, lo poco que supe de ti Chris, fue que estabas investigando en las montañas Arklay y después te despidieron… pensé que habían desaparecido con la ciudad y dejé de buscarlos.

—Pero no está sorprendida de la existencia con vida de Chris y Claire, señora Millet. — acotó Barry.

—Supe de ellos nuevamente hasta la aparición del ascenso de Claire como directora de la sede de TerraSave en Washington, hace unos meses, aparecieron en las notas de sociales. — Alexandra se puso de pie y se acercó a Chris. —Perdoname por darlos por muertos y no seguir buscándolos.

—No sé que pensar de todo esto señora.

—Denme tiempo, una oportunidad de mostrarles toda la investigación. Déjame ver a Claire, debe estar muy molesta, pero verás que entenderá, ella debe ser igual de buena que sus hermanas…

—Abuela — Stela interrumpió con la voz llorosa —Claire… ha desaparecido, por culpa de un antigüo empleado de Umbrella.

—No… mi niña…

La mujer se sentó de golpe frente a Chris mientras los ojos se volvían cristalinos. Chris agradeció ver un poco de sinceridad en las palabras de su abuela.

—Al buscarla fue como el agente Kennedy dió con Stela y supimos la verdad…

—¿Quién fue? — preguntó con solemnidad — ¿Quién se ha llevado a mi nieta?

—El científico Albert Wesker. — dijo Jill con cierto tono de rencor.

Carol tragó saliva. Ya se esperaba algo así, pero ella tenía instrucciones y un plan mejor elaborado con los regalos nuevos que le había otorgado esta desagradable situación.

—No puede ser… Albert fue el salvador de tus hermanas. — Alexandra se secó las lágrimas.

—Lo que nos faltaba… — susurró Jill a Barry.

* * *

Moira revisaba el informe de su padre por tercera vez. Era increíble que esto fuera la realidad y que no fuera una mala pasada.

Tenía la copia de la investigación de la abuela de los Redfield. Una historia terriblemente enredada para ser cierta.

Se masajeó la frente con cuidado y cerró la carpeta de golpe. Salió de su habitación y avanzó a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua.

Una melodía corta se escuchó por la habitación, era el timbre dando como aviso que no podría tomarse la Aspirina aún.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, arrastrando un poco los pies y abrió la puerta.

Era Rebecca.

—De todos, nunca imaginé verte aquí. — le permitió la entrada y al verla adentro, cerró la puerta.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención llegar así pero necesito pedirte algo.

—Lo que sea Becky.

—¿Podría tomar una pequeña muestra de tu sangre?

Moira elevó una ceja.

—Suena raro, pero hasta no tener una pista concreta, me propuse investigar qué es lo que puede buscar Wesker de ella.

—¿Y mi sangre es necesaria? — se sentó frente a ella en la sala.

—Quiero investigar la variedad de reacciones con el virus T y el T-Phobos.

—Entiendo, usando la sangre de las "hermanas".

* * *

—Enterado, gracias por informarme querida.

Wesker colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en la bolsa interna de su saco. Caminó por el pasillo. Miraba a algunos sujetos de prueba en sus respectivas celdas, algunos a los que llamaba "Regresados".

Se alejó con velocidad del lugar, ya había aplicado la vacuna supresora del hambre incontrolable que presentaban los sujetos, efecto secundario de la resucitación médica.

Llegó a una habitación y se encontró con Claire sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Ella afirmó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

—Podría hacer algo para ayudarte.

—Podrías leer para mí hasta que duerma.

Wesker sonrió, esa niña esperaba un trato como si tuviera seis años. Pero para Claire era un significado más profundo, cuando sus padres murieron, Chris leía para ella hasta lograr que despegara al mundo de los sueños, y a su vez, ella hizo lo mismo con Sherry, Moira, Leon y su propio hermano, era una forma de sentir que seguía con ellos y volvería, que se encargaría de sacar a Piers y a cuantas personas pudiese rescatar de ese lugar.

Tendría que jugar bien su papel de aliada de Wesker.

—¿Qué libro escogiste?

—Las mil y una noches…

—Esta mujer y sus gustos infantiles… pásame el libro.

Se sentó en la cama.

* * *

 _—Así que en la primera noche, Scherazade le contó al Sultán una historia sobre el comerciante y el genio. Si el sultán me permite vivir otro día, me gustaría contarle el resto de la historia mañana en la noche. Después de escuchar la historia de Sherazade, pensó: Tendré que esperar hasta mañana. Sin embargo, después de escuchar el resto de esta historia, definitivamente la mataré._

 _Claire dejó por un momento el libro y giró a la cama para ver a Leon. Estaba muy quieto y con los ojos cerrados._

 _—Realmente está durmiendo… esto de verdad es eficaz._

 _Se acercó un poco y habló en voz baja._

 _—Gracias Leon, por cuidar de mi y de Sherry. Buenas noches._

 _Tomó su bolso y su abrigo, caminó hacia la puerta y apagó la luz antes de irse._

 _Leon abrió los ojos y se encontró con un mensaje en la venda de su mano, herida de guerra de la misión en donde rescató a Manuela Hidalgo._

 _"Mejórate pronto Leon"_

 _Solo sonrió y después miró al techo._

* * *

Wesker miró a la chica dormida y la cubrió con la sábana. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y salió de la habitación, tenía que esperar unos cuantos días más para verificar que el progreso de las habilidades de la chica tuvieran más avances.

Salió del lugar y Claire abrió los ojos confusa.

Acababa de verse en la cama de Wesker diciendo cosas sobre "conocer nueve formas de saludar a su abuela" mientras se quitaba el sostén.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué clase de imágenes eran esas?

 _ **Continuará**_

Y que empieza el misterio, cada hermana tiene una forma de ser muy particular, Carol tiene sus propias aspiraciones y no sabemos cómo vaya a lograr sus objetivos. Wesker tiene planeado algo oscuro para generar más conflicto entre Chris y Claire, y empiezan a asaltar sobre los personajes sus propios demonios con el problema actual.

Les dejo esto antes de irme de gira, regresando espero no ser linchada. Nos leemos aproximadamente en un mes.

Ahora es tiempo de agradecer a los lectores:

Soraya-Mendez  
Hola querida, esta bueno bastante fino. Bueno de la historia me llama mucho la atención , pues la historia me recuerda la telenovela 3 veces Ana. En si bueno no es primera vez que leo una historia que este leon este con ada bueno "pudieron terminar lo que empezó la noche que dejaron pendiente". Y bueno de Wesfield con claire si me gusta de echo me gusta mas que la de claire x neil bueno no es que el sea feo no lo es sino que bueno fue todo un perro y bueno la de claire x piers no es que no me guste pero los veo como una relación de hermanos...xD. Pero en fin tanto el primer y el segundó capitulo son buenos .  
Feliz año nuevo linda besó

 _R: debo confesarte que cuando me dijiste que mi fic te recordaba Tres Veces Ana, me fui a preguntar sobre la novela y casi me de un ataque. No sé si para bien o para mal, tengo una obsesión por el look de Angelique Boyer, y curiosamente ví una foto de ella en uno de los personajes que me gustó para Carol. Ahora bien, este fic está planeado y escribiéndose desde hace medio año o un poco más, y bueno, he de aclararte que los personajes de las hermanas están inspirados en dos escritoras del fandom FF: DSTLO Zhines y Frozenheart. El personaje de la abuela y la madre de los hermanos Redfield son Addie y Light Of Moon. Posiblemente haga más OC de escritores en el fic en breves intervenciones, lo voy a meditar. Zhines para mi es una mujer muy atractiva y talentosa, toda una femme fatales y Frozenheart es una prodigiosa músico en todo el aspecto de la palabra, de ahí el tributo a ellas ahora. En WWTLF una de las hijas de Claire está inspirada en Light Of Moon. Me faltaba Addie por complacer. Regresando a lo del Aeon, Wesker, Nivanfield, etc, te puedo decir que nada es lo que parece en este fic._

 _Besos_

Kitty  
Oh my fucking God!  
Qué pasa? Esto se está poniendo muy extraño, los nuevos Redfield me generan nuevo interés, la abuela y las dos hermanas de Chris y Claire. No sé, presiento que no va a pasar nada bueno.  
._. tengo miedo mucho  
Actualiza!

 _R: pues puedo decirte que no hay nada bueno en este fic, solo la angustia y el presentimiento de que van a amar a los villanos mucho. Pronto sabrás más de la historia de los hermanos, la familia y cosas de cada hermana._

Pily-chan  
Mi querida amiga, uno de mis placeres culposos siempre ha sido el Weskerfield (con Claire) Wesker es de los pocos villanos que lo tienen todo, (y sobretodo adoro la voz de DC Douglas)  
Una parte de mi desea que Claire y él sigan juntos, pero soy realista, hay demasiada sangre y muertes entre ellos. De la historia me ha fascinado tu creación de las nuevas Redfield. Se va a poner fea la cosa cuando todos se reunan. Y mi amado Leon, ¿qué hará cuando vea a las tres juntas?  
Dios, este fic me intriga sobremanera y estaré bien al pendiente de las actualizaciones.  
Te mando muchos besos y abrazos para esta Navidad y espero poder entregar el siguiente capitulo de EI la proxima semana para desearte un feliz año nuevo.  
Pily~chan.

 _R: Supongo ya leíste que aquí ninguna pareja será lo que parece, así que no pierdas la esperanza jajaja y la sangre como mencionaste afortunadamente, no va a permitir muchas cosas. Ya viste que aquí no quieren reunión, no quieren amor de familia, y se va a poner peor, León está presentando una especie de coqueteo del feo, del que no gusta, algo rafo, y aparte hice que este con Ada... Por ahora. Tengo unas ganas grandes de experimentar que solo Zhines conoce lo que va a pasar, y mira que ella es fan Aeon y se va a quedar encantada con la nueva propuesta. Cumpliste con la entrega, ahora yo cumplo antes de irme de gira._

 _Besos_

RosyCleon  
Otra vez yo aquí, la verdad ahora con el conflicto familiar de los Redfield-Millet esto se puso muy extraño. Me desconcierta leer Valenfield en tus fics y Aeon. Leon es de Claire! Y Chris de Ada y Piers de Helena! Qué hace Claire? Por qué no se va?  
Continúa pronto.

 _R: vas a estar más desconcertada con lo que s_ _e viene. Claire no se va... Bueno, ya te estarás dando una idea cuando termines de leer esto._

 _._

 _Les mando un beso, no olviden pasar a WattPad a darme un voto y a mis redes sociales para enterarse de las actualizaciones._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	4. Sorbet

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines y a mis queridos lectores.

 **The End Of My Road**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Sorbet**

Estaba revisando la peluca con cuidado, sería difícil pero no imposible. Había tenido una buena charla con Wesker sobre lo que tendría que hacer.

Revisó su ropa nuevamente, le picaba un poco, era de baja calidad, pero suponía que su hermana con el trabajo no tendría la oportunidad de ir a revisar los trapos que se ponía. Ahora era cuestión de ir al punto que Albert Wesker le dijo y continuar con el plan.

* * *

—¿Está seguro? ¿Podría darme la dirección? — Sheva estaba anotando en una hoja la dirección que le estaba siendo otorgada. Colgó apresuradamente y volvió a marcar a Chris por su teléfono celular.—¿En dónde mierda está ese hombre?

—Salió con Jill Valentine al laboratorio de Rebecca, recuerda que no pueden tener acceso con teléfonos al lugar.

Jake estaba en la oficina esperando a que la mujer se desocupara.

—¿Tienes el número de Kennedy o de Birkin? — Sheva se veía claramente molesta después de la aclaración. Jake le acercó su aparato sin decir nada y abrió la agenda.

—Parece importante.

—No parece, lo es… Claire apareció en la carretera federal 99 y desorientada.

La morena se veía molesta al extremo, a lo que Jake se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

—Sé que tu molestia es por Valentine con musculoso. — la mujer le correspondió el abrazo. — Pero tú sabías bien que ellos tenían planes de boda.

—Lo sé, soy una estúpida… Pero esto no debe afectar en mi trabajo. — se separó y se secó las lágrimas de impotencia que habían sido derramadas.

Jake le ofreció su teléfono y la mujer asintió. Marcó el primer número de la agenda.

—¿Sherry? Habla Sheva, encontramos a Claire, Chris está en los laboratorios, te mando la ubicación del hospital al que fue llevada.

* * *

Ada respiró aliviada al escuchar las palabras de su agente. Al menos una parte del rompecabezas se estaba solucionando.

—Me alegra que Wesker no le haya hecho nada, sé que no soy muy de su agrado, pero espere que todo salga bien.

 _—Estoy a punto de llegar con Sherry al hospital, te escribo en la noche._

La mujer colgó complacida. Sentía que podría estar cerca de una gran pista, al parecer podría confirmar al fin una retorcida teoría del origen de la Familia.

Escondida en las llanuras del lago Eildon, a las afueras de Melbourne, existió una casa cuyas paredes fueron testigos del crecimiento de una de las sectas más inquietantes entre todas las surgidas nunca en Australia. Y en Wisconsin descansaban los restos de uno de los fundadores de tal clan, un pariente lejano de la familia Simmons. Anne Hamilton-Simmons fue una cruel y trastornada líder que se encargó del secuestro y tráfico de niños para unirlos a su siniestro clan en la década de los cincuenta.

La prole de la inquietante Hamilton-Simmons era el reflejo total de obsesión y psicopatía: vestidos de manera idéntica y teñidos de rubio platino, aquellos niños tuvieron que soportar golpes terribles, ayunos de varios días, tortura emocional y los efectos de drogas alucinógenas administradas sin su consentimiento.

Pensando de forma positiva en que fuesen drogas, claro.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Claire?

—Salí de mi casa, con dirección a la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de casa.

Rebecca estaba de pie revisando los estudios de sangre de Claire y seguía sorprendida y desconcertada.

—¿Recuerdas algo de un vuelo o algo similar?

—Me inquieta tu inquietud Rebecca, llevas rato haciendo preguntas un poco raras… — Sherry se estaba impacientando por no poder leer los estudios en manos de la mujer, ¿qué podía ser tan grave para la doctora?

La mujer se disculpó y salió seguida por Sheva, Jake, Leon y Sherry.

—No tengo mucho de conocerte, pero nos estás preocupando esto. — Jake miraba a la castaña y señalaba los documentos en las manos de la mujer que parecían una bomba a punto de estallar.

—Es que es imposible, si lo que dice esto es cierto, tendríamos pocas opciones, o Wesker tiene mucha pasta o un puto ovni la secuestró. — la mujer por fin entregó los papeles a la agente de la D.S.O. — lee los síntomas de Claire, baja de eritrocitos, incluso se ve un poco más alta, más delgada… la pérdida de masa muscular, despresionarse la columna por falta de gravedad, hace a los astronautas que llevan mucho tiempo en el espacio volver inusitadamente más altos a la Tierra, incluyen redistribución de fluidos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Leon no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo Becca. ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a Claire aparte de tantas dosis de sustancias para dormir?

—¿Cómo le fue con las preguntas de rigor? — preguntó el ex policía.

—El interrogatorio no presenta ninguna novedad, respondió correctamente. — Sheva respondió ahora.

—Pero su mirada es distinta, no sé, es como si estuviera viendo a otra mujer… — Sherry no se contuvo con su comentario.

La actitud de Claire la desconcertaba, ya que esperaba un tipo de muestra de afecto o respuesta natural de cariño ante la cercanía de sus seres queridos. Claire parecía todo lo contrario, como si apenas estuviese en presencia de todos ellos por primera vez, a excepción de Leon. Fue el único en tratar con más cercanía, pero aún prudente.

—¿Qué sugieres?, ¿una sesión con el psicólogo de Terra Save para ver si está bloqueando alguna experiencia traumática? — preguntó la africana.

—Puede ser una buena idea. — respondió la hija de William Birkin.

Rebeca asintió y salió con Sherry con los médicos de nueva cuenta. Empezarían a trabajar en los trámites del alta inmediata, dejar reposar a Claire y realizar las próximas sesiones para investigar su extraña desaparición.

Sheva miraba el suelo como esperando que algún ente apareciera y le diera la respuesta. Afortunadamente para sus particulares demonios, Chris le Marcó a Jake para preguntar por su hermana.

El acto de alivio no pasó desapercibido por Leon, quien le dió un abrazo en símbolo de solidaridad.

* * *

—No puede ser posible…

Claire miraba atónita la pantalla, lo que decía ese memorándum debía ser una broma y de mal gusto por parte del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

—Sí quisiera torturarte, no te muestro nada querida.

El hombre mostró con zoom la fecha y firma de Chris Redfield.

—Entiendo. — Claire asintió fingiendo tranquilidad mientras por dentro se sentía destruida.

¿Qué podría ser tan fuerte como para que Chris suspendiera la búsqueda de su desaparición? Conociendo las viejas artimañas de Albert Wesker, podría ir desde lo increíble hasta lo más lógico. Su cerebro le decía, que lo más viable es que la dieran por muerta y que su hermano la estuviese pasando fatal; la parte increíble es que Chris tuviera evidencia sólida de que Claire no había desaparecido.

Wesker se alejó y salió, dejándola sin la oportunidad de intentar percibir que sucedía. Malditas habilidades del carajo, tenía que haber sido secuestrada y tener dos muestras diferentes de virus en su cuerpo para lograr esta etapa.

—Tengo que ser fuerte.

Se puso de pie y salió del lugar también, rumbo a las escaleras del sótano. Avanzó con velocidad por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador.

Descendió con paciencia unos once pisos hasta llegar al piso en donde Steve Burnside era prisionero y tenían la sala de recuperación de Piers.

Tenía que comprobar que Steve fuese ese B.O.W. del que tanto hablaban los científicos. Se acercó con lentitud a la celda de alta seguridad, en donde por una mirilla, encontró a su ex camarada, enloquecido y en esa apariencia de gigante verde que recordaba de años atrás en la Antártida.

El muchacho se golpeaba con violencia contra las paredes.

Claire quiso probar sus nuevas habilidades, colocó la mano en la puerta de grueso metal e intentó imaginar que calmaba al muchacho. Intentó hacerle llegar el mensaje de que, ahora ella estaba presente, y que todo estaría bien.

Se separó con lentitud y caminó hacia la habitación del francotirador de la B.S.A.A.

Casi al igual que con Burnside, Claire colocó su mano sobre la frente del hombre. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

En su mente se dibujó una pantalla negra, en donde no podía ver nada más allá de un metro de distancia de ella. Exhaló, volvió a concentrarse y buscar más, hasta que lo vio, el escenario cambió a una puesta de sol dentro de una cápsula de escape, sobre el mar.

—Piers…

El aludido volteó y miró a la mujer. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no mover demasiado la cápsula abierta.

—Piers, no hay mucho tiempo, tienes que despertar pronto, pero en cuanto lo hagas, finge que nada pasa, finge seguir dormido. Yo vendré a buscarte cuando sea el momento. Estamos atrapados.

El castaño le acarició la mejilla de pie mientras la empezaba a abrazar con suavidad.

—Se fuerte…

—Claire…

Abrió los ojos, Wesker estaba de pie junto a ella. La miraba con curiosidad y sus labios tensos mostraban que no estaba de buen humor.

—Quería estar con él… al final de la historia, fuimos abandonados por Chris. — a Claire le dolía decir esas palabras, porque ella no quería que fuera verdad.

Pero funcionó para convencer al rubio.

—¿Y qué pasó con Steve?

—Solo pasé a verlo.

La levantó con un movimiento brusco y la jaló hacia el pasillo, la detuvo frente a la celda de Steve y le obligó a ver dentro.

Había perdido la apariencia de monstruo, tenía los rasgos muy similares, pero se notaba ya el paso de los años en su rostro. Steve había alcanzado pese a su estado de mutación, la madurez de su edad. Las facciones más duras, el rostro más perfilado. Se veía como un hombre normal de treinta años, a excepción de la coloración pálida casi gris.

—Deja de jugar conmigo. — la jaló del cuero cabelludo contra la pared de enfrente, la inmovilizó con su brazo libre y le habló en un susurro cargado de violencia y enojo — ¿qué pretendes?, ¿qué los tres vuelvan juntos al exterior tomados de la mano? Sé que tú y Nivans no eran solo amigos… Birkin lo ha dicho en sus últimas llamadas telefónicas.

Claire rechinó los dientes, el muy bastardo intervino las líneas.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿qué vas a hacer? Yo accedí a ser tu reina y ellos serán tus guaruras.

—No me gusta compartir lo mío…

Claire no se movió, no debía mostrarle a Wesker que sabía safarse de su agarre. Wesker empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello con violencia.

Después del incidente en la isla, y de una muy larga recuperación, Leon y Piers la estuvieron entrenando de una forma ya más avanzada de los pocos conocimientos de defensa personal que sabía. Claire era hábil usando armas pero no tanto al quitarse enemigos de encima o en una pelea más compleja.

No podía concentrarse para acceder a la mente del rubio, eso no sabía hacerlo. Ojalá en ese momento estuviese la estúpida de Alexia Ashford para enseñarle a usar sus malditas habilidades. Así que intentó arriesgarse.

Miró de reojo hacia la lámpara.

 _"Mierda, por favor, no más de diez intentos y cede maldita lámpara"._

Un poco de acabado de yeso empezó a caer del techo y Albert con sus habilidades sobre humanas se hizo a un lado llevándose a la pelirroja lejos de la trayectoria de la lámpara que los iba a golpear.

—Muy astuta Claire…

—Aprendo rápido, si vas a descargar tu furia… que sea en otro lado y no frente a los niños.

Wesker no comprendió el mensaje hasta que giró con su mirada ya carmesí a la ventanilla de la celda en donde Steve golpeaba y gritaba algo que no se podía escuchar al ser una celda insonorizada.

—La voy a descargar, por supuesto, en la cama. — exageró la gesticulación mientras jalaba a la mujer a la habitación.

* * *

—Al fin en casa hermanita.

Chris había llegado justo a tiempo para cuando le dieron el alta a su hermana activista. Se despidió de Sheva, Sherry y Jake que se fueron con prisa del lugar, mientras Leon y Jill le ayudaban con el papeleo y con las instrucciones de Rebecca para las futuras sesiones que tendría Claire con los especialistas.

La activista sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco y entraba a su departamento con ayuda de Leon, que la llevaba del brazo.

—Es extraño… — dijo con honestidad. —Se que es mi departamento pero me siento… extraña, como si fuese la primera vez que lo piso.

Y no era mentira, era un departamento un poco común y simple a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Su hermana tenía buen gusto pero se notaba que eran cosas baratas.

—Claire, sabemos que estás un poco cansada, pero tenemos que hablar de algo que sucedió en tu ausencia. Y es algo muy importante, que cambiará la vida de tu hermano y la tuya.

Jill quería ser sutil, por lo que fue con Leon y su prometido a la habitación de la pelirroja.

La mujer se sentó en la cama, mientras escuchaba el relato de boca de Chris y Leon.

Jill notó que Claire no se veía sorprendida del todo. Solo un poco desconectada de la información anterior a su desaparición.

—¿Podrían dejarme un minuto con Leon por favor?

Chris y Jill asintieron, dejándolos solos en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede Claire?

—¿Qué opinión tienes de mis hermanas?

—Las tres son muy diferentes, Stela es temerosa, Carol es segura y muy extrovertida…

—¿Y yo?

—Eres como una mezcla entre las dos; reservada a ratos, sociable… ya sabes las cualidades que tienes, te las he dicho.

—Quiero que me las digas, ahora más que nunca necesito saber que me hace diferente a ellas… ¡Dios Leon! Me acaban de decir que hay otras dos como yo.

—Eres divertida, inteligente, sabes pelear, sobreviviste a un apocalipsis zombi sin tener entrenamiento siendo una chiquilla que estudiaba arte, volaste un avión, sobrevivimos en Raccoon como en Utah, tienes un encanto con los niños natural… y sin ti, yo no hubiese sobrevivido, me apoyaste en momentos difíciles y no había día en que no pensara en si estabas bien o no.

—Eres un gran amigo Leon. — se acercó lentamente y le acarició la mejilla, giró a verlo directamente a los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente como si fuese a darle un beso, pero se hizo a un lado y le susurró en la mejilla. —Gracias.

—Claire…

—En realidad te aprecio mucho Leon, eres muy amable y no solo eso, cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada de tenerte a su lado, incluso yo… —Leon se separó de ella y la miró con asombro. — Tantos años y eres mi amigo.

Claire volvió a mirarlo detenidamente mientras sus manos se posaban en su rostro. Se iba a acercar nuevamente cuando Chris golpeó la puerta.

—Claire, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

La activista se separó de Leon con una amplia sonrisa y le dijo a su hermano:

—Dile que pase.

Leon aún sorprendido se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Stela estaba de pie junto a la puerta mirando hacia el suelo.

El agente se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso, y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se despidió de su amiga.

Stela miraba con sorpresa a su hermana pérdida, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus azules ojos, limpiandolas torpemente con sus manos.

—Perdona, es que… no lo puedo creer. —Stela se acercó y se sentó en la cama frente a su trilliza. —Es increíble, las tres somos prácticamente idénticas.

—¿Y la otra hermana en dónde está?

—Fue a una sesión de fotos desde temprano y no enciende el teléfono hasta que sale, no le pude llamar.

—¿Y la abuela?

—Se sentía un poco mal pero en cuanto se sienta mejor, vendrá a verte. ¡Oh, Claire! En verdad eres tú…

La muchacha iba a abrazar a su hermana pero la mujer la detuvo.

—Perdona, es muy pronto para mi… tengo muchas dudas sobre ustedes, nunca nos buscaron, nunca hicieron nada por verificar nuestra muerte y ahora ¿aparecen de la nada con los brazos abiertos?

—Claire, te juro que si yo hubiese sabido de ustedes antes, no me detendría nada hasta haberlos encontrado, yo en verdad los quiero…

—¿De verdad es eso? ¿O tienen miedo de que baje su parte del dinero con dos cabezas más en el testamento de nuestros padres? Disculpa mi dureza, pero no puedes decir que nos quieres cuando tienes pocos días de conocer a mi hermano, perdón, nuestro hermano, y a mi en este momento… necesito tiempo.

—Yo… entiendo. No te preocupes Claire, me vas a conocer con el tiempo. —Stela estaba descolocada con la reacción de la tercera Redfield pero no la presionaría. —Vas a ver que, nos vamos a llevar bien… yo te dejo descansar.

Stela salió de la habitación aguantando el llanto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

La mujer giró y encontró a Leon que se acercó preocupado.

—No es nada… — se limpió las lágrimas — es la sorpresa, no sé cómo reaccionar, y Claire, está un poco incrédula de mi interés en conocerla, debe estar cansada.

—Entiendela un poco, no fue su mejor día y aún anda un poco desorientada.

—Sí, gracias Leon, ahora entiendo porque eres gran amigo de mi hermana. La cuidas mucho.

La mujer se despidió y salió para despedirse de Chris. Mientras Leon miraba la puerta con confusión, no sabía que pensar, Claire no lo había besado pero, algo acaba de cambiar en ese momento, se sentía nervioso con la actitud de su amiga.

"Cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada de tenerte a su lado, incluso yo…"

¿Su compañera lo veía como hombre?

Por su lado, Carol sonreía en la habitación. Se puso de pie y se acercó a los pies de la cama para sacar una caja, la abrió lentamente y sacó una jeringuilla con un líquido azul.

—Lo que tengo que hacer para seguir con mi papel de la secuestrada.

Se inyectó en el brazo y guardó todo.

Se quitó la peluca, estaba a la altura de sus hombros, la acomodó y guardó en el primer cajón que encontró en la cama, y miró su cabello trenzado. Buscó un gorro de su pobre hermana y se lo puso.

Apenas comenzaba su plan para quedarse con todo, y Stela terminaría por poner distancia de Claire. Si seguía así, hasta el dinero de su abuela llegaría a sus manos.

Unos golpes de nuevo la sacaron de su concentración.

—Adelante.

Chris entró y se sorprendió un poco de verla con el gorro.

—Tengo un poco de frío, el clima se presta.

—Entiendo. Claire, nuestra hermana se fue un poco alterada de aquí, ¿qué pasó?

—Le dije que me diera tiempo, además Chris. — lo tomó de la mano cuando se sentó a su lado. —Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos como sean o si tienen intenciones ocultas. Son gente rica y no les debe dar mucho gusto saber que nosotros llegamos a quitarles "su dinero", hay que conocerlas primero.

—A mi no me pareció eso, pero tienes razón… tenemos que conocerlas primero.

—Te quiero Chris, no quiero que suframos una desilusión.

Lo abrazó con todo su amor y se recargó en su hombro. Chris era lo único que quería en la vida.

* * *

—Siento mucho que hayas pasado un mal rato con Chris y Jill, no sabía que las cosas estaban así.

Sherry, Jake y Sheva estaban en un bar cercano a la base de la D.S.O en Nueva York. La rubia tenía que arreglar unos casos con asuntos internos y llevaba poco tiempo en la ciudad.

—Solo saben Jake, Chris y al parecer Leon, pero creo que sí ya lo sabes tú Sherry, no tardarán los demás en darse cuenta.

Sheva se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, se sentía estúpida.

—Pero hoy fuiste demasiado discreta, lo único malo es que Jill ya empieza a resentir un poco tu alejamiento. — dijo Jake bebiendo su cerveza.

—¿Quieren que vaya fingiendo que todo va bien? Imaginen lo que puede pensar ella, me trasladan de África a la sede de Norteamérica, me enamoré de su prometido y no conforme a todo, me metí con él en estado de ebriedad.

—Insisto en que debes hablar con Chris, Sheva yo… —Sherry iba a decir algo pero su localizador empezó a sonar. —Mierda, tengo que volver… Sheva, yo te aprecio mucho, pero debes aclarar esta situación, meditalo.

La rubia se despidió, dejando solos a Jake y la africana.

—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer Jake? Ya te estas tardando con Sherry.

—Sherry no está interesada en mi, salimos y nuestros objetivos a futuro son diferentes, hay cariño pero es diferente. Nada más. Le tengo aprecio y es una persona importante, pero solo es una amiga.

—Vaya, pensé que había algo entre ustedes. Pero deberías ver mi ejemplo, yo decía lo mismo, y ahora estoy en este lío.

—Sherry sabe que me gusta y no me es indiferente, pero también sabe que no puedo estar con alguien cuándo también me interesa otra persona.

—Jake, Jake… eres un mar de sorpresas.

Y vaya que lo era, Jake estaba empezando a sentir algo más por otra mujer. Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que ella resolviera sus propios asuntos.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que su año haya empezado bien. Yo por mi cuenta les cuento que me fui de gira, y para no variar me volví a enfermar jaja sin contar que a la inteligente de mi se me ocurrió hacerme una micropigmentación de ceja y me veo tan chistosa, tengo literal una mancha negra de costra y mis cejas parecen de plumón, diría mi mamá "la belleza cuesta".

Si son guerreras y luchonas, y soportan el dolor, pues haga la, sino, mejor ni se metan en problemas. Ya que yo por ejemplo, tuve que ser inyectada de la ceja con anestesia, creo que me duelen más las cejas del piquete.

Volviendo al fic, Carol está de perra, y qué perra. Cómo me dijeron en un comentario, qué perra qué perra.

Ahora ya hizo llorar a Stela.

A responder reviews:

Kitty

Pero que le pasa a esa Carol?! Ya la odio, va a destruir el Aeon y va a hacer sufrir a Leon y eso no lo puedo soportar. Qué mala eres! Ya vuelve!

 _R: Woo Woo tranquilo viejo (léase en tono de Drake) ya volví y Carol viene muy malvada, pero calma. Un abrazo._

Guest  
Que perra Carol, que perra, que perra... Intensa, muy intensa y con un conflicto muy grande, no me inspira nadita el hecho de como trata a Chris, no sé. Es mala espina con ella y con Leon, además de que es una zorra, ¡se metió con Wesker!  
¿Quiere quitarle el hombre ahora a Ada? (Sigo sin hacerme a la idea de que esto es Aeon) de verdad me intriga esa mujer y la empiezo a odiar, Stela es un amor, a ella si la quiero.  
Espero la gira vaya bien, te queremos de vuelta pronto.

 _R: jajajaja me recordaste a una canción que estuvimos cantando en la gira, justamente era que perra qué perra, qué perra su tía. En fin, sigamos, no quiero hacerte spoiler con el trato hacia Chris y Leon, cada uno tiene su fin._

 _Un beso_

Susara KI302  
¡ME ENCANTAAA! *gritos de fangirl* Creo que ni Ada en su sano juicio diria algo así como lo que le dijo Carol a Leon jajajaja No podia creerlo, lo Lei 3 veces, me encantaron esas palabras :3 Me pregunto, como no ha explotado tu cabesita de tantas ideas que te salen, tienes el don amiga. No se si los comentarios te llegaron en Watpad, creo que no pero si he estado al pendiente de este fic. Mmmm ;3 esperó que hagas una escena detallada sobre la visión que tuvo claire de su hermana la cachonda jaja XD  
Amo cada capítulo de este fic, cada vez va más bueno. Espero poder leerte más seguido. Saluditos y un abrazo.(づ )づ

 _R: Gracias jajaja aunque no quiero poner mucho en la mente de Claire de su hermana la cachonda, no aún, no es tiempo muajaja esa Carol es tremenda y poco a poco van a ver que no solo es zuripanta, tiene pedos en su cabeza. Sí he visto en WattPad pero como no estuve, no he respondido mucho._

 _Espero tus reviews. Besos._

Pily-chan  
Por Dios Santo!  
Sé que Wesker no es ninguna blanca palomita, pero me pareció de lo más dulce que haya accedido a leerle a Claire. Juro ante mi biblia digital que moriría porque me leyera (oh, tengo un crush por DC Douglas!). Aunque creo que .de Wesker para ayudarla a dormir no era precisamente para que le leyera. Y por favor, que Leon no caiga en las redes de esa Carol, que te juro, ya me cae mal. Se me figura una fusión entre la cara linda de Claire y lo ligera de cascos que es Ada.  
Algo que observé desde el capitulo pasado es que tres de los 4 nombres de los Redfield empiezan con C. Hubiera sido divertido que lo mismo hubiese sucedido con Stela. Ella sí me cae bien (ella sí es vedette *lease con acento cubano*) jajajajaja. Y muy triste de la separación de los Redfield...  
Y empezando el año, te deseo lo mejor y ppr favor, sigue compartiendo con nosotros de tu hermosa forma de escribir.  
Gracias por toda tu dedicación durante los años que llevas por aquí.  
Besitos y nos leemos pronto.  
Pily~chan

 _R: Wesker ahora está en modo "Claire es mi mujer y debe ser cuidada, si se porta mal, hay que darle un correctivo". Creo que Carol tiene otro problema más grande que Ada, así que cuidado Leon, con decirte que le va a ganar a Ada en varias cosas y en un mini spoiler, se van a odiar. Bueno, la madre y padre de los Redfield no son nombres con C, igual la abuela es con otra inicial. Stela es un amor, ella es toda la dulzura acumulada._

 _Besistos amiga._

.

Les mando un beso, no olviden pasar a WattPad a darme un voto y a mis redes sociales para enterarse de las actualizaciones.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Savoureux

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines y a mis queridos lectores.

Agradecimientos especiales a Light of Moon por ayudarme en la mitad de este capítulo especial.

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por _GeishaPax_**

 **Savoureux**

Se besaban con pasión, una y otra vez cubiertos por la luz de la luna llena, esa luna que solo se da en las noches de eclipse. Iluminando con un leve color azul por las cortinas cerradas, los dos amantes de la noche se empezaban a despejar de la ropa.

El hombre ayudaba a la mujer en la labor de ir desabotonando su blusa blanca a la vez que ella se quitaba la chaqueta roja, parte de su uniforme laboral.

La mujer no se detenía al sacarle la camisa con velocidad y continuaba con la playera bajo la delicada prenda.

Él no aguantó más y de un tirón le desabrochó el sostén de su mujer, y con un poco de violencia lo sacó como pudo, marcando fuertemente con los dedos un camino que no parecía tener fin, que dejaba marcas rojas a su paso.

—Leon.

El hombre levantó la cara y miró a Ada que sonreía de forma retorcida, que lo invitaba a sacar a la luz a ese hombre perverso.

Le desabrochó los pantalones de cuero y quitó las botas con ayuda de la espía.

Ella se revolvió un poco para quitarse más rápido los pantalones a la par que las pantaletas, ambos estaban deseosos y lo sabían. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Esa luna y esa noche cargaban de una extraña manera el ambiente a impaciencia en ambos.

Leon sonrió de una forma sombría e imitó a la mujer de rojo.

No esperó nada y de forma inesperada se introdujo en la asiática, haciéndola gritar de dolor y sorpresa. El escucharla así por primera vez fue algo que le excitó demasiado y estaba dispuesto a no irse con pausas.

Se dispuso a seguir besándola cuando una voz suave se escuchó en la pared que no alcanzaba a ser iluminada.

—Las tipas duras no maman, las tipas duras no besan, las tipas duras no cogen dos veces con el mismo hombre.

Sabía de quién era la frase y no le gustó mucho la idea de recordarlo.

Se detuvo y giró hacia la pared junto a la ventana, viendo entre las sombras a Carol con una pijama de dos piezas bastante pequeña y en color blanco.

—Vamos Leon, ¿de verdad crees que te es fiel?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te dice la verdad, ella no es buena, cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada de tenerte a su lado, incluso yo…

Giró de golpe y vio a Claire abajo de él y en movimiento poniéndose encima de su cadera.

Y el no se movía, solo miraba la determinación de su mejor amiga en continuar con lo que habían empezado.

* * *

Sintió como se revolvían en sus brazos y abrió los ojos. Ya no estaban en su departamento, estaba en la suite que había pagado Ada hace varias semanas y la mujer reposaba desnuda junto a su pecho.

Suspiró y se quitó con cuidado la cabeza de la espía.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó adormilada pero aún atenta.

—Solo iré al baño.

Se levantó de la cama y entró a la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta. Encendió la luz del lavamanos y abrió la llave.

Estaba mal, muy mal. Nunca había soñado con Claire de esa forma.

 _"Cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada de tenerte a su lado, incluso yo…"_

Esa frase tan sencilla, que no tenía malicia ni otra intención, le había afectado demasiado.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa? Soy un maldito enfermo...

* * *

—Mi niña, no llores.

Alexandra no sabía como consolar a su nieta por teléfono. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan alterada.

Cuando fue el accidente de sus padres, ninguna de sus dos nietas lo resintió tanto al ser tan pequeñas. Pero el escuchar tan devastada a Stela, le hizo pensar que ese debía ser el sentimiento real al sentir a su familia destruida.

—No la presiones, debe ser difícil para ella, recuerda que ha vivido cosas muy impactantes como para que llegara a aceptarnos con los brazos abiertos.

—No me daré por vencida, la escuché muy afectada e incluso rencorosa, pero verás que ella nos va a aceptar como lo hizo Chris, o Carol a ellos.

La anciana sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su lecho.

—Nada me haría más feliz que tener a mi familia unida.

—Espero que Carol la vaya a visitar pronto.

—Lo hará en cuanto acabe todos sus pendientes, recuerda que es por la fundación. — la mujer iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

—Pero es muy raro que no nos avisara que iba a sacar unas fotos en Nueva York. Yo la podría recibir en mi departamento.

—Ya sabes como es tu hermana. — intervino la mujer — no le gusta depender de nadie.

* * *

Volvía a tener ese sueño, jugando con la niñera en la sala hasta que al intentar liberarse de ella corriendo, tiró la fotografía de boda de sus padres.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Vamos, ve a la cama travieso o tus padres ahora sí se enojarán.

Obedeció sin decir nada y se fue a su habitación, Molly, su niñera, era muy bueno con él. Amaba jugar con una chica tan divertida, era un ángel comparada con su antigua niñera, la señora Roberts, la viejilla solamente lo hacía contar botones de un gran frasco.

Entró a su habitación, su hermano mayor Max ya no dormía con el. Seguramente se estaba masturbando pensando en Molly, siempre lo hacía cada que la enviaban a cuidarlos.

En alguna ocasión la pobre muchacha lo descubrió. El momento más embarazoso de su vida.

El segundo momento más embarazoso fue esa misma noche, sus padres habían ido a cenar y su madre en un golpe de histeria, pidió el divorcio, confesando su infidelidad, su padre se lanzó del auto en movimiento cuando su todavía esposa no se callaba al contar sobre su compañero.

De repente el sueño volvió a cambiar.

Estaba en las canchas de baloncesto de la B.S.A.A cuando un alboroto de voces lo hizo perder un buen tiro. Tomó la pelota y avanzó hacia las puertas dobles para saber qué pasaba.

Un grupo de soldados estaba hablando sobre la hermana del capitán Redfield. Al parecer habían comprendido que era una mujer muy diferente al Chris.

Sonrió y avanzó hasta toparla en la puerta de una de las salas de juntas.

—Hola.

La mujer volteó y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Nivans, es bueno verte.

—Así que el día en que TerraSave viene a ponernos al tanto de las medidas de seguridad para poblaciones llegó.

—Y parece que hubo otra especie de emoción al respecto. — sonrió burlona. —Debería cambiarse Nivans, pronto vamos a empezar.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Después de la plática con la organización, Piers se la pensó mucho para estar escribiendo lo que llevaba corrigiendo desde hace horas. Mirando la tarjeta entre sus dedos con la información de contacto de Claire Redfield.

Escribió velozmente el correo electrónico en el destinatario y se puso a darle una última leída antes de enviarlo.

 _Querida Claire,_  
 _De parte de toda la unidad, quería decirle que nos alegramos mucho de verla el otro día. Gracias por hacer tiempo para hablar con todo el mundo. Los chicos realmente están muy contentos por su visita._

 _Sé que le sorprendió la reacción de los muchachos cuando la vieron por primera vez. Déjeme explicarle. Cuando oímos que Terra Save llegaría a nuestra posición, bueno, en fin, todos sabíamos que usted vendría y nos emocionó mucho la idea. Los muchachos han oído todo tipo de historias acerca de usted y, como es la hermana del capitán, bueno... digamos que esperaban a alguien más parecido a él. Traté de explicarles, pero se dejaron guiar por la imaginación._

 _Así que cuando llegó... bueno, aparte de no ser lo que ellos esperaban, no es que tengamos la oportunidad de interactuar con mujeres guapas en nuestro trabajo, y por eso reaccionaron de esa manera. Entonces tuvieron que recordar que es usted la hermana del capitán, y todos se avergonzaron un poco... Lo siento, señorita._

 _Probablemente se diera cuenta usted misma, pero aquí admiramos y respetamos al capitán con locura. Además de ser un líder formidable, nos trata como una familia. Es una fuerte inspiración para todos._

 _Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que esperamos poder tener la oportunidad de trabajar juntos de nuevo. Puede que nuestros caminos no se crucen, y sé que está usted algo ocupada, pero me gustaría que habláramos de vez en cuando, aunque sea por correo electrónico. Y si tiene alguna foto del capitán cuando era joven, ¡me encantaría verla! He oído que antes era distinto, pero no nos enseña nada..._

 _Tengo más cosas que contarle, pero es hora de prepararnos para la siguiente misión. Me alegra saber que contamos con el apoyo de aliados como su organización. Siga luchando y no se rinda._

 _Teniente Piers Nivans (BSAA Sede Norteamérica)_

Cambio de sueño, nuevamente estaba en su departamento, con Claire en el sofá sosteniendo una taza de café.

—¿Quieres hablar o mejor quieres que nos quedemos así?

—No sé cómo empezar… — a Claire se le cortó la voz un poco.

—¿Podrías empezar por decirme qué tan mal les fue a las modelos?

La pelirroja asintió con media sonrisa.

—Fue un caos, todo salió mal… la B.S.A.A. mandó apoyo de ayuda y Parker llegó pero… mierda, otra vez alguien cercano a mi murió sin que pudiera hacer algo.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—Era una amiga, Inéz.

—A tu hermano y a mi no nos fue mejor, murió Merah.

—A veces siento que la gente que quiero, va a desaparecer lentamente, solamente tarda un poco más.

—No digas eso. Chris, tu amigo el de la Casa Blanca, y yo… seguimos aquí, no vamos a desaparecer.

—Piers…

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

De repente no hubo nada, todo era negro.

Un ruido constante se hizo notar a lo lejos, hasta que pronto lo pudo reconocer, eran sus signos vitales en el medidor. Recordó lo que le dijo Claire, no pensaba fallarle. No abriría los ojos hasta corroborar de alguna forma que no lo estuvieran grabando.

No estaba muerto, de alguna forma estaba vivo y Claire estaba buscando como sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que dices Sherry?

Clive no podía procesar lo dicho por la rubia.

—Es mi sentir, creo yo que le hicieron alguna especie de experimento a Claire, no creo que sea normal que se vea más alta o más delgada de la nada, los exámenes indican resultados muy bizarros.

Clive la observaba con toda su atención clavada en la fotografía de los resultados de la mujer. Se encontraban en la cafetería de la D.S.O. con Helena Harper e Ingrid Hunnigan de intermediaria.

—¿Y no quieren hablar de esto con Chris por qué…?

—Nosotras tenemos la sospecha de que es posible que no sea Claire. — dijo finalmente Hunnigan.

—Es una hipótesis muy seria. — respondió Clive frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabemos, pero no encontramos coherente que Wesker haya sido visto en diferentes partes del mundo, desaparezca Claire y de la nada haya sido encontrada sin una amenaza peor… — Helena acotó con la información que tenía del virólogo. — Se sabe que Wesker odia a Chris y haría algo peor para hacerle sufrir, no la raptaría en menos de una semana y la soltaría sin algo a cambio.

—Es más grave que eso. — Sherry sacó su PDA y abrió un documento. —en el informe de Claire cuando fue salvada de la Antártida en 1998, se sabe que Wesker tuvo varios encuentros con ella y con varios apelativos desagradables en índole de "afecto".

—¿Le han hecho algún examen sanguíneo para corroborar de qué virus fue vacunada? ¿o alguna especie de coincidencia de muestras del virus en su cuerpo actualmente con alguna prueba anterior? Eso debería de bastar.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Chris? No le va a causar nada de gracia que hagamos estudios de la nada a su hermana. — interrumpió Ingrid —Ni a Leon.

Clive suspiró. —Hablaré con Barry para que con sus hijas hablen con ambos.

* * *

Se limpió las lágrimas con cuidado, le dolía el ojo golpeado. Estaba decidida, tenía que fingir ser una aliada o ella y sus camaradas podrían terminar muertos.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y las piernas se le doblaron un poco, le temblaban. Entró con cuidado a la tina vacía, abrió la llave y se abrazó las piernas.

El sentir el agua fría le provocó inicialmente una sensación de dolor y conforme se fue llenando más el contenedor de cerámica, empezó a sentir alivio.

Los rasguños eran muy evidentes, frescos y rojos.

Tenía que estar tranquila, ya había hecho esto con anterioridad. Hace menos de una semana Wesker la metió a una sala llena de científicos con una gran cápsula repleta de agua.

Cerró el grifo, y se sentó lentamente, dejando su cabeza flotar y cerró los ojos.

Después de unos minutos empezó a percibir ruidos ajenos a la habitación y más lejanos. Unas imágenes de empezaron a formar, Piers en la habitación entre abriendo los ojos, siguió moviéndose en ese plano de visión hasta llegar al pasillo y llegar con Steve.

En ese momento, en la misma habitación, Wesker estaba entrando a la habitación y observó a Claire en la tina, en un momento de total relajación.

No pudo contenerse al admirar sus marcas de propiedad, y se acercó a darle un beso posesivo.

La pelirroja casi se golpea la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como se hundía en la bañera y era empujada por el cuerpo desnudo de Albert Wesker. Los brazos de Albert la sacaron del agua y volvió a respirar desesperadamente.

—¿Practicando como poder llegar hasta tu hermano?

—Prometí no hacerlo, estaba sintiendo alivio, me arden la espalda y los brazos. — señaló con cuidado las marcas. —No tengo interés en comunicarme con el hombre que dejó morir a Piers.

El tono de voz de desprecio de Claire extrañamente sonaba muy convincente.

—No pienses traicionarme dearheart.

—No pienso traicionarme a mi misma Albert, prometí venir por mi voluntad, no he intentado escapar, ¿qué más necesitas para comprobar que me voy a quedar aquí?

—Un descendiente.

—¿U-un hijo?

—Pareciera como si fuese algo terrible para ti.

—Wesker, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti. — se levantó de la tina y buscó una toalla. — no eres exactamente un joven para tener la paciencia con un niño, además cuando me dijiste que solamente unos pocos íbamos a tener el privilegio de vivir en el nuevo mundo, pensé que gente como nosotros, gente ya adulta.

—Tienes una visión muy romántica de la descendencia, realmente el sentido real de que existan hombres y mujeres es la procreación. Somos mamíferos, sabes…

Claire no sabía si reír forzadamente o vomitar por los malos intentos de aliviar la tensión de Albert Wesker.

—No esperaba que empezara a cuidar de un huevo. Albert, esto es serio, tú eres el científico, ¿no corro riesgos por el virus? Tú y yo somos portadores de diferentes muestras, diferentes anticuerpos.

—Riesgos siempre hay con o sin virus dearheart, y si empezaras a tener complicaciones, yo sería el primero en salvarte.

—Parece que lo tienes muy pensado. — Claire se levantó de la tina y esquivó sutilmente a Wesker, recogió la toalla del perchero del cuarto de baño y salió hacia la habitación.

—Prometiste cooperar.

La mujer giró a verlo mientras se secaba el cuerpo con cuidado de no lastimarse más y desdobló la ropa interior que ya había dejado previamente en la cama.

—Déjame aterrizar la idea, por favor. Para mi, un hijo no es como tener un cachorro que a los meses ya te desapegas de la cría.

—No tendrías que preocuparte de los cuidados.

—¿Por qué yo Albert? No soy la más inteligente, la más guapa, odias a mi hermano, me has maltratado físicamente en varias ocasiones, me detestas…

—Yo… no… yo no te detesto.

La frustración de Albert era notoria, iba a decir algo pero se contuvo, tomó un pantalón y salió de ahí con su gran velocidad que lo perdió de vista.

—Maldita sea. — Claire se tomó el cabello con fuerza y se sentó en la cama de golpe. La ropa interior que solo portaba encima alcanzó a llenarse con un poco de sangre de la espalda. —Tengo que irme de aquí pronto.

Recordando el experimento de Albert, empezó a idear algo. Tendría que mejorar su cámara de privación sensorial. Era hora de salvarse comunicándose con Chris, nunca lo había intentado, iría a la biblioteca.

* * *

Carol estaba revisando desde la comodidad de la oficina de Claire lo que sea que pudiera ayudar a Albert Wesker para librarse de su molesta hermana, aún no la conocía y ya sentía que la odiaba. No había más que informes viejos sobre Raccoon City, Utah, Francia, Rockford, la Antártida, Rusia… Japón. Algunos viajes a África, pero nada importante. Al menos ya tenía información importante para no ser descubierta, leyó la mayor cantidad de artículos y reportes de Chris, hasta que llegó a un correo entre sus hermanos que le hizo rabiar.

Claire Redfield era confiada en cuanto a lo que su oficina se refiere, con tener la llave en su poder gracias a la tal Moira, se percató que la computadora tenía el correo sin cerrar por el último inicio de sesión de la pelirroja que olvidó finalizar.

—Así que Jill Valentine es de la que me tendría que preocupar primero.

—¿Claire?

La mujer giró a la puerta y miró a la chica Burton que la veía extrañada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, bueno, escuché que gritaste y me asusté.

—Sí, vaya, mi taza estaba muy caliente y la tiré.

La modelo se percató de que no se había controlado y había lanzado la taza al suelo en un arranque.

—¡Es la taza que te dió Nath!

—Oh vaya, lo siento, como te dije, me quemé. Debo revisar lo que hago y ser más cuidadosa. — levantó la bocina del teléfono y activó el altavoz, marcó a un número ya programado en el menú junto al directorio. —Disculpe, necesito a alguien en el cuarto piso, gracias.

Moira estaba un poco desconcertada por la formalidad de Claire a la hora de tratar al personal. Tenían que hablar con Chris pronto.

* * *

Ada estaba en la sala de la suite presidencial en el hotel al que se había cambiado, estaba terminando el informe de lo que se creía era el antecedente de la loca impulsora de La Familia y la que había logrado que Simmons fuera el loco que conoció.

Terminó de teclear, y cerró la computadora. Empezaba a darle hambre, revisó el menú para pedir a la habitación algo, pediría salmón, algo ligero para ella y Leon.

No le preguntó, conocía a la perfección los gustos del ex policía.

Levantó el teléfono de la sala pero se percató de que Leon hablaba con alguien más.

 _—¿Y qué sentiste con la cercanía de ella?_

Era la voz de Ark Thompson.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? de la nada conocí a otras dos chicas idénticas y ahora sentí a Claire tan… vulnerable, con un aire más infantil, pero no inocente. —Leon hizo una pausa. —No sé cómo describirlo.

 _—Dilo con todas sus letras, te ha atraído por primera vez como mujer._

—No lo sé. —Leon no dió tiempo de réplica, sonaba sincero. —No es normal que piense en ella tanto, desde que desapareció mi preocupación era normal, pero al ver a sus hermanas y a ella a salvo.

 _—Para mi, la respuesta es obvia Leon, puedes seguir engañándote todo lo que quieras, pero es hora de definir qué sientes por Claire y que sientes por Ada._

La espía sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que era dura, que no debía externar sus sentimientos gracias a su entrenamiento, pero la emoción le estaba brotando por los poros; quería gritar, pero mejor colgó lo más cuidadosa que pudo y se tapó la boca con una mano.

Hace mucho tiempo sabía que la relación de amistad de Leon y Claire era muy buena, demasiado, pero jamás se imaginó que después de tanto tiempo eso pudiese cambiar los sentimientos de su pareja.

Recordó los encuentros en España, Rusia, Tall Oaks, cómo la defendió con uñas y dientes de Simmons. Con desesperación quiso creer que la afectación de Leon por creerla muerta en China era por amor, pero al parecer, se había roto la nube de la fantasía en un segundo.

Leon sentía algo más que amistad por Claire, y ella, era solo una sombra de un amor platónico del pasado.

En la puerta se escucharon unos golpes delicados. Era el servicio a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y recibió lo que había ordenado, sonrió con tristeza al ver la lasaña de verduras de su amante.

Leon salió y la encontró de pie junto a la mesa, viendo como petrificada algún punto de la pintura de la vajilla.

—¿No se ve buena? A mi me parece delicioso.

Ada giró a verlo a los ojos, esa mirada color mar que tanto le gustaba.

Leon detectó la tristeza o algo más que no podía describir.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es hora de que tu y yo nos separemos.

* * *

Carol se subió al auto horrorizada. Encendió la marcha del vehículo y miró de reojo a la rubia en el suelo. Dejó la peluca en el asiento del copiloto y se arregló un poco el poco maquillaje que se había corrido.

Arrancó a toda velocidad y marcó en altavoz al número de la persona que podría ayudarla.

 _—¿Dearheart?_

—Deja de llamarme igual que a la gata de mi hermana, acaba de pasar algo urgente.

— _¿Tan urgente para que me llames ahora que menos deberías de hacerlo?_

—Albert, escúchame, la he cagado en grande…

 _—No seas dramática Carol_. —al fin encontraba una similitud entre las Redfield.

—¡Acabo de asesinar a Jill Valentine!

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola a todos, vengo un poco antes porque el mes de marzo andaré desaparecida. Tengo obra y va a ser mi cumpleaños, ¡denme amor! Jajaja basta.

El viernes en el Teatro Eugenia León de Tlalnepantla estaré dando función a las 16:00 de forma gratuita, por si son de la zona, ahí me encuentran.

Ahora hablemos del fic. Este capítulo será de los más caóticos, prometo que el otro va a ser dedicado a resolver las dudas de un personaje en particular, he hecho de todo, amor, desamor, desconfianza, muerte, miedo, todo en un capítulo. Siento a la horda de fans quemando mi casa cual Frankenstein por matar a Jill, pero todas sus respuestas serán resueltas, lo prometo.

Stela andará más activa en el próximo capítulo.

Y Wesker, no creo que sea amor, pero me daría miedo gusto que me dijera lo mismo que a Claire, se ve que es todo un salvaje en la camita.

Tengo miedo, denme amor el 18 de marzo. Vayan a mi obra.

A responder reviews:

Susara KI302  
Por Fin, algo de tiempo para leerte :c casi no puedo leer por mis estudios y mis pinches tareas, pero en fin, milagro de Dios qur no me dejaron tarea. Ya me habia confundido con lo de Claire, segun yo era la claire original, he caido jajajaa. A mi se me hace de que Jake y Sheva van a terminar juntos los perros jajaja, uumm hay si creo que si, y si no pues deberias ponerlos juntos jajaja. Esa carol es toda una loquilla, esta confundiendo a leon *0* que mal y que risa tambien jajaja. Ehh, acabo de tener un DejaVú con el review, saber que onda jaja pero en fin. Me he encantado como siempre, creo que me estoy enamorando de este fic, cada vez me atrapas con cada palabra. Espero poder tener tiempo para poder leerte. Saluditos.

R: ahora se me dificulta un poco escribir porque me la pasó ensayando entre semana y finés de semana de técnica de audio, es raro. Me alegra ver que caíste en la trampa de Carol y Wesker jajaja no pensé que si fuese a salir. Sheva y Jake, mmm depende, primero la mujer tiene que resolver la situación de haber sido amante de Chris. Carol va a ser el diablo, no solo confundir a Leon, hará más cosas, por ejemplo, matar a Jill jajaja.

Lee cuando puedas, esperaré tus reviews. Besos.

Pilychan  
Lo volví a leer... ¿Ya te dije que amo a Wesker? Quiero uno para mi cumple y solo faltan dos semanas TnT  
Ya no hay tiempo!  
Jajajajajaja...

Besitos mi amiga, solo me quería desahogar.

R: Jajajajaja te di uno en OTT, espero haya sido suficiente para ti.

Pily-chan  
Por qué me haces llorar y te burlas de mi? Si sabes tú muy bien que yo no sé sufrir... Ya me voy a emborrachar a no saber de mi (eso lo haré en la noche)...  
Tendré que ir al cardiólogo. En un capítulo amo a Wesker con todo mi corazón y en el siguiente sale el maníaco posesivo agresivo pateatraseros del que me enamoré... Coff coff... Ese no era el punto... Pero pobre Claire con ese hombre adicto al sexo y que le gusta someter... Naaaaa... Ya quisiera estar en su lugar.  
La cosa aqui es que ya son muchas detrás de mi Leon... Y él sólo puede quedarse con Claire. Solo con ella comparto a mi Wesker y mi Kennedy. Ya sabia yo que esa pelirroja iba a venir a arruinarle la vida a alguien. Pero me pregunto :¿si León se enamora de la falsa Claire, qué sucederá cuando la original aparezca? Santa cachucha esto se pondrá peor que manicomio...  
Y estoy aquí sentadita esperando la actualizacion de Olvida tu temor, ha estado muy abandonada tu historia.  
Te sigo escribiendo en los próximos caps y nos vemos por fb.  
Besitos!

R: Pero ¿en qué momento te hice llorar y me burlé de ti? Por Carol tomando el lugar de su hermana seguramente jajajajaja aunque es buen pretexto para beber mi querida Pily. Wesker en este fichero es muy cambiante, o no tan fácil de leer, no se descifra fácilmente. Pues ya empecé a deshacerme de una que está detrás de tu Kennedy, la beta casi se infarta con todo lo que pasó (Zhines es fan Aeon). Veamos cómo sigue reaccionando cuando Carol haga su aparición sin disfraz y cuando algún día vuelva a ver a Claire.

No prometo actualizar tan seguido como antes en OTT.

Nos vemos por facebook, ando yendo a tus rumbos lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Besos.

.

Les mando un beso, no olviden pasar a WattPad a darme un voto y a mis redes sociales para enterarse de las actualizaciones.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Amuse—Bouche

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines y a mis queridos lectores.

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Amuse—Bouche**

—Esto es horrible. — Barry Burton estaba destrozado en la silla del cortejo fúnebre.

Su compañera, Jill Valentine pronto sería llevada para darle el último adiós. La sobreviviente de Raccoon City, de las Montañas Arklay, de Rusia, de un navío peligroso, de un secuestro por el mayor genocida de la humanidad y ahora, después de todo esto, había perdido de una forma muy extraña. La ex policía de los STARS era conocida por ser a veces impulsiva, pero no de cometer un acto suicida de ir a una misión o a revisar una pista sola.

¿Asesinato o un desafortunado accidente?

Barry no sabía qué pensar, no era lógico.

—¿Quieres un momento a solas, papá? — preguntó con voz suave Moira. El mayor negó.

—Chris nos espera cariño, solo… quiero encontrar la lógica a esto.

—¿Tú qué piensas que sucedió?

—No lo sé, pero voy a dar con la verdad como sea.

Moira asintió en silencio. Ella tenía su propia teoría, pero ese no era un buen momento para atormentar a su padre, ya estaba pasando un calvario terrible con la muerte de su camarada.

Chris y Claire entraron al recinto.

El rostro de Chris era irreconocible, demacrado, con rastros de un llanto terrible, ojos rojos, la nariz ya empezando a verse reseca. El hombre estaba devastado.

Rebecca se puso de pie y avanzó para abrazar a su amigo. Barry hizo lo mismo.

Claire se alejó un poco, tenía que dejar que la gente que lo conocía de más tiempo, apoyara ahora al capitán.

—Claire…

La usurpadora volteó y se topó con un hombre guapo, latino, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, una barba a medio afeitar. Se veía muy afectado también.

No se quiso arriesgar a cometer un error, lo intentó saludar con la mayor discreción posible.

—Hola amigo.

—Pensé que no ibas a reconocer al viejo Oliveira, no es mi mejor momento desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El nombre ya le sonaba, algo había leído sobre el mercenario.

—Sí Carlos, ojalá hubiesen sido otras circunstancias.

El hombre asintió ligeramente y eso alivió a la modelo.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Fatal, pero no quiero preocupar a nadie, Chris no necesita esto… aún no me perdona por lo de Cuántico y bueno, me pasé, ella era su prometida.

—Me imagino… — no tenía la más remota idea de lo que hablaba el hombre, pero pronto lo sabría.

—Carlos, Claire.

Los nombrados giraron al interlocutor y vieron a dos hombres que se acercaban a ellos.

—Chicos. — el primer hombre los abrazó. Carol no sabía qué hacer, de ese hombre no recordaba ninguna referencia, el segundo también les dio un abrazo pero menos cargado al otro sujeto.

—Vaya situación, esto es muy horrible. Dejé a Becky con Barry y Chris, ellos necesitan más tiempo.

—Sé que ellos son buena compañía para mi hermano. — soltó la pelirroja esperando una pista de la identidad de alguno.

—No me atreví a interrumpir. — continuó el otro castaño — no traté tanto a Jill como ellos en el RPD.

—¿Eres también de Raccoon? — preguntó Carlos.

Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando la mujer.

—Disculpen, con todo esto no los he presentado, chicos, él es Carlos, amigo de Jill, sobreviviente de Raccoon… — parte de la culpa se hizo presente cortándole la voz.

—Tranquila Claire. — el de cabello negro le dió un ligero apretón en el hombro. — Soy William Coen, y él es Kevin Ryman.

—Carlos Oliveira.

—Sé que no es el mejor lugar para esto, pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó el hombre llamado Kevin.

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta, encontraron el cuerpo en el pavimento del estacionamiento de un edificio en construcción. La columna y la cabeza estaban… muy dañadas, una parte del cráneo no… — no pudo continuar, de solo recordar el ruido de la cabeza de Jill rompiéndose le provocaba náuseas. — perdón.

—No te disculpes Claire. — Billy continuó. — al parecer fue una caída del octavo piso, se rompió la médula espinal. No hubo forma de salvarla.

Moira se acercó con su hermana y su madre a dar sus respetos a Claire.

—¿Vendrán tus hermanas? — preguntó Katy

—Más tarde, creo que vendrán por separado. — mintió, no quería juntarse con Stela y generar la curiosidad global por una Redfield ausente.

La estancia en donde llegaban las visitas se empezaba a llenar poco a poco con gente importante. Gente que la propia Carol no imaginaba que tuviesen relación con los Redfield. Agradecía que en esos momentos Wesker no estuviera presente o ya hubiese realizado una matanza.

Decidió quedarse con su hermano lo más que se podía, no quería dejarlo solo, pero era momento de dejar descansar el disfraz de Claire y ganar más puntos como Carol.

Se levantó en cuanto estuvieron velando al cuerpo, en dirección a la entrada cuando fingió un ligero mareo. Leon apareció para no dejarla caer; seguido por Rebecca, salieron a la banca del pórtico a revisarla.

—En apariencia estás bien, tienes un poco baja la presión, tal vez tuviste una baja de azúcar.

—No he comido desde antier, no he querido separarme de mi hermano. — eso no era mentira.

—Deberías ir a descansar unas horas, tus hermanas vendrán y no estará solo tú hermano. — señaló Rebecca mientras Leon la miraba fijamente.

—De acuerdo, no quiero que Chris se vaya a preocupar.

—Leon, por favor, haz que coma algo, es Redfield a final de cuentas…

—Y son necios, anotado Becca. — se puso de pie y llevó a Claire a su auto.

—¿No trajiste la moto?

—No me sentía bien, además Chris no me inspiraba como buen copiloto. — esa Claire estaba loca, jamás iba a subirse a semejante cosa. — Dejemos mi auto aquí, vayamos en el tuyo.

Leon asintió y avanzaron unos metros más hasta su camioneta, una Jeep.

—Disculpa por la basura, no he querido sacar el auto en estos días.

Movió unos vasos desechables de café a una bolsa de plástico.

Apenas se acaba de dar cuenta que Leon se veía un tanto descuidado.

—Tampoco la estás pasando bien…

—La historia de mi vida, no debería extrañarte.

Siguieron en silencio hasta un Mcdonalds.

—Las ensaladas no son tan malas, y con tu etapa fitness creo que será lo mejor.

Aceptó la ensalada con cara de pocos amigos, realmente le molestaba ese tipo de comida, pero no diría nada.

—Sé que no tienes hambre, pero debes comer algo. — asintió y empezó a comer un poco.

Llegaron hasta el apartamento de la mujer y se bajó sin decir nada. Leon se veía agobiado por sus propios problemas y no quería meterse de momento en cosas que no eran buenas.

—Gracias, en unas horas te llamaré para que vengas por mí.

—De acuerdo.

Subió al departamento y se quitó el disfraz. Se dejó caer en la incómoda cama, podría tomar una siesta pequeña, cambiarse e ir en taxi.

Cerró los ojos, no supo qué tan rápido, pero se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _—¿Qué sucede con tanta urgencia Claire?_

 _Jill miraba con desconfianza el lugar de la cita de la pelirroja. Era algo urgente y precipitado el que la citara en un edificio sin terminar._

 _—¿Desde cuándo? — Jill miraba la silueta de Claire que le daba la espalda._

 _—No entiendo…_

 _—¿Desde cuándo ves a mi hermano cómo hombre?_

 _—Claire, eso no es un secreto, yo lo empecé a querer más y más después de salir de Raccoon y empezar a buscarte._

 _—¿Y después de tu secuestro pensaste que todo seguía igual?_

 _—Bueno, tu hermano huyendo del compromiso y de relaciones formales me hacían pensar que sí. — Jill miraba el lugar aún con ciertas reservas. —¿Para eso me citaste aquí?_

 _—No lo entenderías, es más complejo._

 _—Explícame._

 _La rubia intentó tocarla de los hombros, pero Claire se quitó enseguida._

 _—¡No soporto que me toquen esas manos que acarician a mi hermano!_

 _—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Cla…?_

 _—Todo mi mundo estaba bien, sabiendo que estaba lejos, mi querido Chris, en algún lado, pero tenía que desaparecer la estúpida esa… ¡ustedes me lo están quitando! La perra de Claire, la inútil de Stela y ahora tú, ¡te metiste a mi casa como policía! Interrogaste a mi abuela, y yo pensando en que lo tenía de vuelta, pero se estaba revolcando CONTIGO._

 _Jill empezaba a preocuparse, la mujer estaba hablando muy rápido y su intuición le estaba dando señales de alto muy enfermo._

 _La giró y la obligó a verla mientras le jalaba el cabello. Cómo sospechaba era sintético._

 _—Carol, ¿en dónde está Claire?_

 _—Claire, Claire, Claire, ¡siempre Claire!_

 _—¿En dónde está?_

 _—No tengo idea, ojalá esté muerta ya. — abrió los ojos al grado de parecer que se iban a salir de las cuencas — ojalá tú también lo estuvieras, Chris es mío, solamente mío._

 _—Carol, necesitas ayuda._

 _—Yo no necesito nada. — intentó separarse de ella, pero Jill no la soltaba, a ese paso la iba a someter. —Jill me lastimas._

 _—Carol, no le diré a nadie esto, pero tienes que decirme en dónde está Claire, ¿qué hiciste con ella?_

 _—La está haciendo suya una y otra y otra vez. — se quitó las manos de encima moviendo de golpe los brazos hacia afuera._

 _—¡Carol por favor!_

 _—¡Déjame!. — la pelirroja tomó un palo de madera para intentar alejar a la rubia._

 _Jill sonrió, era fácil poder desarmarla. Se acercó lentamente a ella y en el primer golpe que le lanzó, jaló el objeto a su cuerpo, tirando a la mujer._

 _Lo que no contaba es en que Carol, al igual que sus demás hermanas guardaba características únicas del virus T._

 _Con más fuerza de lo habitual, Carol le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago con el tacón de sus botas, sacándole el aire. Se puso de pie y se lanzó contra ella._

 _—¡Nadie me va a tocar de nuevo y menos la golfa de mi hermano!_

 _Jill intentó liberarse, pero Carol ejerció más fuerza contra ella, lanzando la para atrás unos pasos._

 _Unos pasos que le causarían la muerte, perdiendo el piso y cayendo a su fin._

 _Carol no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. Esos malditos ataques de celos otra vez la hicieron perder el control._

 _Tomó sus cosas, salió del lugar, subió al auto y se fue._

 _Le marcó a Wesker y en menos de diez minutos los limpiadores del hombre llegaron a limpiar la escena, quitando rastros de la aparición de la hermana idéntica de su dearheart._

 _Las llamadas serían un problema, pero lograría entrar al servidor y borrar esa conversación._

* * *

Stela llegó sola al servicio fúnebre, su abuela no estaba bien de salud desde hace varias semanas y no quería estrenarla más.

Agradeció a Barry por informarle como llegar, realmente lamentaba lo sucedido con la rubia, ella había sido muy amable al explicarle la situación familiar y se había ganado su cariño.

Fue con su hermano y no se despegó de su lado, lo tomó de la mano y Chris se torció de una forma un tanto extraña para poder recargarse en su hombro.

—Es extraño, a pesar de que Claire estuvo conmigo, me siento tan solo.

—No digas eso, nos tienes a las tres.

Stela sentía como si corazón le dolía, y no solo eso, sentía una angustia muy grande y culpa.

¿Se sentía tan mal para estar ahí? ¿O tal vez se sentía mal de consolar a su hermano sin la presencia de Claire?

No, era algo más, pero no sabía bien que.

Carol apareció, no iba vestida con su habitual elegancia y sensualidad. Extrañamente iba muy formal y conservadora.

Se acercó a sus hermanos y dejando en segundo lado a Stela, abrazó con fuerza a Chris.

—Hermanito, no estás solo, yo te quiero, no te voy a dejar, voy a estar contigo.

—Carol… gracias.

La mujer sonrió débilmente y miró hacia el lugar.

—¿Y Claire?

—Se fue antes de que llegáramos. —explicó Stela. — no se sentía bien, no había comido y ella identificó a la señorita Valentine, fue muy impactante para ella, la dejaron descansar un poco.

—Me imagino, pero ahora estamos aquí para cuidar de Chris. —Stela abrazó a su hermano y le dió un beso suave en la mejilla provocando la molestia de la modelo. —No entiendo a Claire, simplemente no la entiendo. —Carol negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba lentamente y se topaba con un Leon ausente mirando su teléfono.

—Leon, ¿esperas la llamada de alguien?

—De Claire, la dejé en el departamento para que descansara, aunque creo que ya se demoró.

—Bueno, ¿no crees qué si tuvo un día tan pesado merece dormir? Es niña grande Leon, te marcará en cuanto despierte.

La mujer se alejó un poco molesta para investigar un poco más con Barry Burton sobre la investigación de la muerte de la integrante de la B.S.A.A.

Sherry aprovechó que la hermana se alejó un poco para ir con Chris. Stela los dejó solos por un momento en lo que se acercaba a Leon, era notorio que estaba mal por otro motivo.

—Chris, sé que no nos conocemos de tanto tiempo, pero Claire es como una hermana mayor, tal vez como una madre, sabes que yo también te quiero y estoy contigo.

—Soy de lo peor Sherry, no fui honesto con Jill, quise fingir que nada pasaba, pero la vida me cobró caro mi error.

—Chris…

—Nunca fui una buena compañía desde que perdí la memoria, la bebida y mi estado mental después de lo de Piers no fue lo mejor. Hice cosas, muchas veces y yo… — Sherry puso delicadamente su dedo en los labios de Chris.

—Lo sé… no me preguntes cómo, lo noté y lo descubrí.

El castaño solamente la miraba. Tenía que admitir que la pequeña Birkin había adquirido un agudo sentido de la observación, era buena leyendo a las personas. Tal vez adquirió esa habilidad al estar tanto tiempo encerrada en los laboratorios del gobierno, entre exámenes y pruebas.

No pudo imaginar otro escenario más hostil para una niña. Adquirió más habilidades fuera de los estragos del virus G.

—No eres mala persona Chris, sabemos que la querías, a tu manera, con tus errores. — no era el momento de recriminarle nada, le dio un abrazo, que el castaño le devolvió con cariño.

Jake miró la escena, pero prefirió alejarse un poco. De un lado Sherry consolaba a Chris y del otro lado de la sala, Sheva se encontraba sola mirando hacia el ataúd.

Se sentó junto a ella, la mujer no reaccionó a su presencia, solamente dijo en voz baja:

—Chris pidió que estuviera cerrado, supongo que aunque el servicio debió ser bueno, no creo que tanto para ocultar bien parte de la frente que…

Sheva se tapó el rostro. Era difícil esto.

—Te ves más afectada de lo normal, y supongo que una parte es algo parecido a la culpa.

—¿Y no debería sentirla? Lo que hicimos fue horrible.

—Sheva, esto que diré será un poco cruel. — Jake giró para ver qué nadie los escuchara y dijo bajo. — lo que hiciste no fue lo que la mató, así que relájate, que vas a provocar otro tipo de sospecha peor.

Helena Harper se acercó al castaño a darle sus respetos. Saludó a algunos presentes y en seguida se acercó al rubio.

Carol no podía perder la oportunidad y se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero quisiera comentarles algo.

Los dos agentes miraron a la mujer.

—No había querido decir nada por mi hermanita, ella es muy sensible. — miró de reojo a Stela que era saludada por el mayor O'Brian. —Estoy preocupada por la actitud de mi otra hermana, es fría con todos, un tanto grosera con mi hermana, a mí no me ha querido ni conocer… ustedes la conocen mejor, ojalá pudieran hablar con ella.

Helena asintió mientras León meditaba sus palabras.

—Ha estado un poco rara, pero te aseguro que veremos si le sucede algo.

—Muchas gracias, yo quisiera proteger a Stela, es muy sensible. Haría lo que fuera para que ella no sufriera por los desplantes de Claire.

—En cuanto despierte y se comunique conmigo, hablaré un poco con ella, tampoco es fácil para ella. — dijo Leon.

—Gracias chicos. — los abrazó con cierta euforia fuera de lo habitual. —Yo iré a ver a la abuela más tarde, así que no voy a afectar la armonía familiar.

—No digas eso Carol, te aseguro que Chris agradecería estar con las tres en este momento. — Helena habló con cierta nostalgia, le recordaba un poco el dolor por la ausencia de Deborah.

—También lo entiendo, pero entiendo de igual forma que no es fácil para todos, menos para Claire y sería mejor que en cuanto ella llegase, dejarla un poco más con Chris.

La pelirroja se alejó dejando pensativos a los miembros de la D.S.O.

—Esta situación tiene que aclararse pronto o va a provocar más dolor en Chris.

—Te aseguro que alguna solución he de encontrar. — Leon miró como Carol se acercaba a su hermana.

* * *

Albert Wesker miraba su vaso de whisky, estaba en su escritorio, en una pose demasiado relajada. Lo giraba lentamente sin despegarlo de la mano que lo sostenía mientras con la otra movía el cursor de la computadora mientras miraba el vídeo del servicio funerario de Jill Valentine.

Se sentía frustrado, molesto. Él tenía que eliminar a esa alimaña traidora, no la copia de su querida pelirroja.

Claire apareció en el recinto a la par que veía volar el vaso contra el librero.

Cerró los ojos ligeramente al escuchar cómo se rompía el contenedor. Algo no estaba bien.

—Ahora no estoy de humor dearheart.

—Eso es evidente. — señaló la mujer mientras observaba al rubio separarse de la mesa, para evitar que se acercase a ver más de la cuenta.

—No es necesario que sepas más cosas para odiar a tu estúpido hermano mayor.

Esas palabras no le gustaron a la activista y su alarma interna se activó. Tenía que ser inteligente para salir bien parada de ahí y pronto.

—Ya dejó morir a mi prometido, ¿qué más puede decepcionarme de él?

—Dejar que asesinaran a Jill Valentine. — Claire no pudo ocultar su afectación.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Observa bien querida… fue algo horrible.

Giró la pantalla y en vez del vídeo de la sala de velación, estaban las fotografías de Jill Valentine con media tapa de sesos hecha puré y una sustancia grisácea, con tintes de sangre esparcida en una gran mancha de sangre.

—Esto es…

—Tu hermano no fue el mejor con ella, le hizo algo imperdonable.

—¿Aún quieres matarlo? — preguntó la mujer con una extraña frialdad.

—Por supuesto.

—Hazlo. — respondió sin vacilar. — hazlo frente a mí, te ayudaré a destrozarlo, le diré que no lo puedo perdonar y que me quedaré aquí. Si lo vas a hacer sufrir, hazlo frente a mí, es lo único que merezco tener el privilegio.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Absolutamente. Soy tu reina, aquí, ahora y siempre.

El científico se acercó a ella y le dió un beso cargado de rudeza, ella no se separó ni mostró la clásica timidez, al contrario, correspondió de la misma forma.

Wesker se separó de la mujer y ella hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse.

El tirano sintió como la presión arterial de la mujer estaba un poco irregular al igual que su corazón y su respiración. Algo característico de la furia…

Así que Claire estaba furiosa hasta el deseo de muerte con su querido Chris.

La mujer entró con paso firme a la habitación y se dejó caer tras la puerta. Se mordió con fuerza la mano mientras ahogaba el llanto.

Tenía que salir de ahí, pronto, como fuera. Su hermano la necesitaba.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron pequeñines? Seguramente sí, me desaparecí más de un mes, aunque se que les dije que este iba a ser el tiempo aproximado, tuve algunos mensajes felices de gente que ne pedía volver.

Estuvo fuerte este capítulo, mucha gente ha llorado la muerte de Jill, y la verdad no estaba tan convencida de hacerlo, pero era matarla a ella o a más personajes, y Jill tuvo que ser un elemento clave en esto. No será la única, pero espero que hasta que eso pase, sean pacientes.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Dos personajes se encontrarán en un bar, sacando sus penas y demonios internos. Cada uno a su manera va a sacar a la luz el motivo de su dolor.

Kitty  
Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda. Me desaparezco unos capítulos y que mierda pasó.  
Esto huele a algo muy raro. Leon empieza a tener fantasías con las dos hermanas y aparte se tira a Ada.  
No sé qué pensar Geisha, tienes problemas jaja esto es muy fuerte.  
Es mucha información, primero Carol es zorra al mil en el disfraz de Claire, Claire despierta a uno y calma al otro, Wesker se la poncha duro.  
La que me da tristeza es Sheva, todos se dieron cuenta de lo idiota que es Chris, menos Jill. Y cuando queremos ver el conflicto, es asesinada.  
Y por la loca de Carol.  
Bueno esa tía que tiene? Está loca, solo es una golfilla? Responde geisha.  
Vuelve!

 _R: Perdona Kitty, ya volví, no quería irme tanto tiempo pero tuve unos meses de locos, más la falta de inspiración que se resolvieron con un bendito Pack de cierto cantante. Leon tuvo problemas por una clase de jueguito enfermo que está haciendo Carol._

 _Solo puedo decir que Carol está enferma._

 _Besos._

Guest

Geisha, feliz cumpleaños atrasado... Atrasado por un mes.  
Cuándo vas a volver?  
Se quedó en lo más interesante, mataste a Jill!  
Bueno, tu no, pero una modelo estúpida mató a Jill! Necesitamos explicaciones en calidad de urgente, ya que en el episodio pasaron muchas cosas wuuuu  
Okey chiste viejo, vuelve!

 _R: Hola, muchas gracias, después de más del mes leo tu felicitación. Ya volví, recuerden que comenté que podría tardar hasta dos meses en actualizar._

 _La modelo estúpida no es tan estúpida, ten eso presente de aquí al final._

 _Te voy a dejar con más dudas, disculpa._

 _Un beso._

Pily-chan  
Mi querida Geisha!  
Perdóname, pero he andado como bendita loca. Entre trabajo, exámenes, conociendo gente nueva, tratando de superar un tema con cierto individuo... Tu sabes que me he retrasado con las entregas de mi fic y he leído en pedacitos tu historia, pero al fin la pude concluir. Y Wesker es un maldito salvaje... Ya no lo quiero... Pero a quien en serio si odio es a esa suripanta de Carol, por el amor de Dios mató a Jill!  
La odio con odio jarocho. Jill es de mis personajes preferidos. Eso no se hace... Muero por saber cómo una niña mimada y millonaria asesinó a una guerrera. Y Chris va a sufrir... Ahhhh... Estaré atenta al próximo capítulo. Y también perdón por no haber ido a verte a Tlalne. Es que salgo de trabajar y me sigo a mis clases de inglés.  
Te mando muchos besos y hartos abrazos pre cumpleañeros.  
Con cariño  
Pily~chan.

 _R: Que te puedo decir yo, tuve un mes caótico, tuve el estreno de la obra en esos días y ser técnico de vídeo y audio en una obra, está feo. Me he cansado más haciendo eso. Lo de la gente y el individuo también lo entiendo jajaja. Pues tuviste la exclusiva de leer esto unas horas antes de publicarse y te dejé llorando la muerte de Jill, disculpa, creo que me pasé. Lo que ya no supe es si sigues sin querer a Wesker por salvaje, aunque a Carol ya me quedó claro que la odias casi al nivel de Ada Wong._

 _Ntp, era una obra pequeñita en Tlalnepantla._

 _Te mando abrazos y besos post cumpleaños._

Frozenheart7  
Descarga la ira en la cama, Wesker. Descárgala...

 _R: No sé por qué, pero con esa frase me acordé de una canción de reggeatón que dice 'Rompe la casa mami' jajajaja._

 _Te quiero hermana._

Light of Moon 12  
Oh mierda! Pero qué diablos?! De la última de tus historias de la que me volví realmente fan fue de FITY, pero ahora este trabajo hermana es realmente bueno, esa Carol es una PERRA! Maldita sea, huelo a Cleon fresco, eso me agrada!  
Pero qué has hecho? Mataste a Jill?! Jajajaja todos los Valenfield lovers te van a odiar pero como yo soy Creva Team solo me queda decir que TRIUNFÓ EL MAL! Ya puse Master of Puppets para celebrar B) Jajaja  
En fin, excelente cap hermana, seguiré esperando el próximo!  
Te quiero -3- Besos con babas de Leon

 _R: Hermana, conozco tu adicción a FITY, solo que ese fic era medio cómico, este no tanto. Es como un cierre de la saga Resident, algo justo después del Hail Umbrella de Chris en el 7. La Carol es bien perra, pero está rarita, parece que está formando un Cleon bien raro, y no lo es jajajaja Not yet._

 _Si ves los comentarios, siento un shock general por la muerte de Jill, maté el personaje favorito de varias personas jajaja. Creo que tu eres la única demente que está festejando a lo Metallica, los demás seguro tienen Lacrimosa de Mozart_

 _He aumentado un poco este capítulo de lo que sabías que pasaría. Qué nervios._

 _Besos._

.

Los quiero mucho, los extrañé mucho, espero que el próximo capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, creo que será de los mejores capítulos que vamos a tener.

Les mando un beso con babas de virus G, nos vemos en otorgado capítulo más de The End Of My Road _._


	7. Trou Normand

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines y a mis queridos lectores.

 **Agradecimiento especial:** esta vez va a Pily-chan, que me ha dado los dotes de maldad de otro fandom. Espero que esto te recuerde a cierto fic.

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Trou Normand**

 **.**

Después de la ceremonia en el cementerio, no tenía humor para nada más. Jake le hablaba pero estaba decidida a no estar con él. Sabía que no era la mejor compañía y lo sabía. Otra vez estaba sola, perdida, en medio de la oscuridad infinita, avanzando ciegamente, con pasos como de fantasma; deslizándose en un silencio profundo, como de muerte.

El pecho se le comprimía, deseaba llorar.

Tenía ganas de ir a dormir, pero el miedo a cerrar los ojos no la abandonaba. El miedo de ver otra vez en pesadillas a la rubia recriminandole el engaño que tuvo con su antiguo prometido.

Era imposible dormir, era imposible pensar.

Sintió frío, ya empezaba a hacerse tarde. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando por la ciudad; la luz de la luna servía como farola natural, especialmente en esa noche totalmente despejada. Dándole un aspecto fantasmal a la africana.

Respiró un poco el aire nocturno y se olvidó un poco de ella misma. Necesitaba un escape, estar haciendo algo, lo que sea. No era diferente su apariencia a la de un vampiro; vestimenta negra, pese a su color bronceado, se veía extrañamente pálida, el cabello sedoso y brillante peinado de forma discreta en media coleta.

Un abrigo negro parecía abrazarla delicadamente mientras ella cruzaba los brazos.

Un golpe frío la golpeó internamente en el corazón. La única persona que le importaba no conocía esta parte, sus sentimientos, su dolor, su culpa, no podía ni imaginarse las cosas que era capaz de hacer, ni podría imaginarla deambulando por las calles en medio de la noche luciendo como un no-muerto, sólo para escapar de la intensidad del dolor y del autodesprecio que todos sus sentimientos por lo que había sucedido con Chris y Jill. Así de patética era Sheva.

Y decidió optar por una mejor compañía: el alcohol. Embotar su mente en algo que no la perturbara más, o al menos por un rato, así que sin pensarlo, sus piernas la llevaron a ese lugar, el bar que siempre frecuentaba cuando quería estar lejos de todos, hasta de Chris. No era el lugar más limpio ni decente, pero estaba escondido entre las calles de Washington. Al menos la música era decente y le gustaba.

 _Talk to me softly_  
 _There's something in your eyes_  
 _Don't hang your head in sorrow_  
 _And please don't cry_  
 _I know how you feel inside I've_  
 _I've been there before_  
 _Somethin's changin' inside you_  
 _And don't you know_

Al llegar a una mesa apartada, se dió cuenta que la vieja rockola proyectaba una canción de Guns N' Roses.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba.

El ambiente se viciaba más y más conforme avanzaba la noche, tabaco, alcohol, sudor y otros aromas entre aceite quemado y comida chatarra. Aprovechó la cercanía de una mesera y pidió un vaso de lo primero que su dedo señaló en el menú.

Miró el lugar un poco curiosa, tenía algo que te invitaba a estar ahí, que te daba la bienvenida, una propia personalidad. Invitando a personas como ella, que nadie las conocía, y podían ser lo que quisieran.

 _Don't you cry tonight_  
 _I still love you baby_  
 _Don't you cry tonight_  
 _Don't you cry tonight_  
 _There's a heaven above you baby_  
 _And don't you cry tonight_

Sus ojos recorrían a todos los hombres de la barra, imaginando cuántos corazones rotos se estaban acompañando en el lugar.

—Somos hermanos en la soledad. — murmuró en voz baja.

—Señorita, su bebida.

La mesera le hizo girar y darle las gracias por algo en su vaso.

Le dió un sorbo, era un poco amarga.

—¿Es tu primer trago?

 _Give me a whisper_  
 _And give me a sigh_  
 _Give me a kiss before you_  
 _tell me goodbye_  
 _Don't you take it so hard now_  
 _And please don't take it so bad_  
 _I'll still be thinkin' of you_  
 _And the times we had… baby_

Giró extrañada, seguramente la cara que hizo no pasó desapercibida por la chica que la atendía.

—Primera vez en el país en mucho tiempo, si me pudieras explicar que estoy tomando sería mejor…

—Elegiste una bebida muy peculiar, se llama "Orgasmo".

 _And don't you cry tonight_  
 _Don't you cry tonight_  
 _Don't you cry tonight_  
 _There's a heaven above you baby_  
 _And don't you cry tonight_

Hizo un mueca desagradable, el destino le estaba mandando señales de que tal vez no esta noche podría olvidar sus pecados.

—Vale chica, en cuanto me acabe esto, tráeme una botella de tequila.

La mujer que no debía pasar de los 19 años asintió y se fue del lugar.

—Tequila, en la aldea dirían que eso tiene nombre de un demonio… Te-Ki-Lah.

Quitó la pajilla de su vaso alto y se bebió casi todo de golpe. No tenía ganas de saborear esa bebida más.

La mesera volvió enseguida, un poco extrañada y preocupada por la forma de beber de la castaña, le aconsejó que fuera moderada con esa bebida, que solía ser traicionera. No hizo caso, le mostró la sonrisa más linda que tenía, asegurándole que estaría bien. Tomó el pequeño vaso que le dejó la mesera y lo llenó, y a la par que lo había vaciado en su garganta, llenó el vaso semivacío de nueva cuenta.

 _And please remember that I never lied_  
 _And please remember_  
 _how I felt inside now honey_  
 _You gotta make it your own way_  
 _But you'll be alright now sugar_  
 _You'll feel better tomorrow_  
 _Come the morning light now baby_

 _And don't you cry tonight_  
 _And don't you cry tonight_  
 _And don't you cry tonight_  
 _There's a heaven above you baby_  
 _And don't you cry_  
 _Don't you ever cry_  
 _Don't you cry tonight_  
 _Baby maybe someday_  
 _Don't you cry_  
 _Don't you ever cry_  
 _Don't you cry_  
 _Tonight_

Sentía la sustancia ambarina en la garganta como fuego, ardor, como si bebiese algo del caldero hirviente de una bruja, tal vez ella misma era la bruja. Ignorando el limón y la sal, empezó a beberlo solo. Al diablo las ceremonias y rituales con el alcohol. La urgencia de hacerlo desaparecer crecía, hasta que desapareció media botella.

Se sentía mejor, como flotante, extrañamente podía pensar mejor, asimilando poco a poco la sensación de pesadez y atontamiento.

—Disculpa, si te sigues columpiando así de la silla, te vas a caer.

Abrió los ojos. Leon estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio.

El rubio la detuvo antes de caer, Sheva no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Esto es una mierda. — se sirvió otro vaso y se lo volvió a tomar de golpe.

—¿No crees que vas muy rápido? Llegaste hace una hora y media.

—¿Eres mi padre, Kennedy?

Leon señaló una mesa junto a la entrada.

—Me golpeaste con el hombro al llegar. No te estoy siguiendo, si es lo que te preocupa, en realidad, no esperaba toparme con nadie conocido ahora. Tú accidentalmente te tomaste conmigo.

—Pensé que ibas a llevar a Claire a su casa…

—No me dejó, se fue directo al auto, molesta conmigo, una pequeña diferencia que tuve con ella antes de la ceremonia.

Sheva miró con detenimiento al rubio, tampoco se veía bien. Al menos más sobrio que ella, sí.

Tenía un fuerte olor a cigarrillos y whisky.

—Realmente ha sido interesante el verte, por lo general eres prudente con la bebida, pero hoy esa Sheva se quedó en casa y trajo a una ebria empedernida bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte. No quiero molestarte pero la curiosidad tenía que ser saciada.

—Lo siento Leon, no soy buen objeto de estudio. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

No podía seguir con esto, ya tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para lidiar ahora con las especulaciones raras del agente.

—Nada, solo conversar. Tengo un talento especial para decir cosas inapropiadas estando medio ebrio, y respondiendo tu pregunta, ni yo me hubiera atrevido a hacermela.

Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, con una larga bocanada detrás.

—Y a pesar del bioterrorismo, no te importa morir de cáncer de pulmón.

—No te burles, al menos podría tener una charla interesante contigo si bebieras algo mejor que no te deje más ebria de lo que estás.

Llamó a la mesera y pidió dos tragos, no pudo escuchar de que porque se lo susurró. La mesera se llevó la botella de tequila.

La morena observaba a su amigo detenidamente, se veía desmejorado, demasiado, en menos de una semana desde que descubrieron el cadáver de Jill hasta hoy en el funeral, Leon se veía como con cincuenta años más encima. No es que se viera menos atractivo, pero sí como con la carga del planeta en sus hombros.

—Y el licor ha llegado.

Sirvió dos copas y Sheva bebió lentamente el líquido rojo.

—Delicioso. — respondió.

—Y tu Sheva, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Sabes que no me refiero a lo obvio, "bebiendo tequila".

—Ni yo lo sé Leon, caminé hasta cansarme, y llegué aquí. Suena estúpido.

—No te voy a obligar si no quieres decirme más, tal vez teníamos que encontrarnos hoy, aquí.

—Un sueño de culpa tal vez. —respondió después de pensarlo un rato.

Sheva Alomar contó el relato de su sueño, en realidad primero eran como un recuerdo. El recuerdo de su aventura con Chris, de cómo lo encontró ebrio en un bar, de que intentó sacarlo y llevarlo a casa para evitar un disgusto a Jill, de querer meterlo a la ducha, que no recordaba cómo terminaron en besos y quitándose la ropa mojada; como Chris la había hecho suya esa noche varias veces.

La pesadilla empezaba cuando después de ser depositada en la cama del capitán, ve el cadáver de Jill Valentine a su lado, con los ojos abiertos, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¿Del sueño o de la revelación de cómo fue tu encuentro con Chris?

—Del sueño. — Sheva se sirvió una copa mientras intentaba disimular su cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué crees que te diría Jill de tu sentimiento de culpa?

—No sé, supongo que no le diría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, ¿para qué debería contárselo? No es necesario preocuparla por algo que no fue importante para Chris, ni se repitió. — Sheva estaba un poco alterada.

—Creo que te estás sacrificando por algo que no hiciste sola, estás cargando con una culpa que debería ser compartida en caso de existir, pero, realmente no deberías tenerla, ¿lo hiciste por qué querías?

Esa pregunta fue como darle una bofetada. Lo hizo porque se enamoró de Chris desde la misión en África. Las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en los ojos avellana de la mujer.

—Esto. — dijo Leon secando una lágrima que se escapó. — esto es lo más honesto que has dicho hoy. Mostrar tu frustración fue más concluyente que tus palabras.

Sheva se levantó bastante fastidiada, quería moverse pero el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en ella. Puso las manos sobre la mesa para mantener el equilibrio, la cabeza y el bar empezaron a darle vueltas. Los brazos de Leon la detuvieron.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro,que no idiota, como si me gustara caerme en los establecimientos por culpa del alcohol.

—Ven, vamos a tomar aire. — acotó el rubio mientras le ponía el abrigo.

Sheva estaba débil, se sentía agotada e indefensa. Al menos el aire le hacía bien, sentía a Leon abrazándola, la incomodaba un poco; se quiso separar pero Leon no la dejo.

—Tranquila, no te pienso hacer nada, es solo el efecto del terrible tequila que bebiste como loca.

—Callate. — la africana iba a reclamar algo más cuando sintió que el mareo aumentaba. —¡Oh, Dios, suéltame!

Sheva lo empujó a un lado como pudo, no supo en qué momento terminó recargada en la pared y doblada, vomitando.

—Al menos no ensuciaste mi camisa.

—Cállate Leon. — dijo justamente antes de que otro ataque de náuseas le volviera a dar.

* * *

—Sheva…

Como una bofetada, los olores, sensaciones y el mareo regresaron a ella. Una ligera sacudida de hombro y la voz lejana del ex policía la hicieron empezar el camino de vuelta a la conciencia.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Se vio de costado sobre una cama, sus dedos sentían algo parecido al satín.

—¿En dónde estoy?

—Esta es mi casa, ¿no te acuerdas? — la morena negó y él continuó —¿cómo te sientes?

—No muy bien, estoy mareada y la cabeza me está matando.

—Me imaginé. — le acercó un vaso con agua y una aspirina. — esto debería ayudar.

—Soy un desastre…

—Solo estás enamorada, eso no es un crimen Sheva. — la morena empezó a tomar la pastilla — Te estuve observando un rato antes de acercarme, realmente estaba metido en mis propios demonios y el golpe en el hombro me distrajo totalmente.

—¿Ahora tu vas a contestar con honestidad lo que te pasa?

—Creo que es justo…

Leon se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el reposet junto a su cama.

—¿Por qué fuiste a aquel bar?

—Fue por impulso, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía estar en ese lugar…

—Sinceridad Leon…

—Supongo que fui porque nada me ataba a seguir en el departamento…

Sheva abrió los ojos recordando un poco la historia de Leon.

—¿Te refieres a… Ada Wong?

—Sí, es bueno hablar con alguien tan perspicaz. Creo que aparte de Claire, eres la segunda persona que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre Ada y yo.

—S-sí, no me mal entiendas pero es un poco perturbador saber que estás con alguien que puede ser traidor o aliado de la nación en cualquier minuto.

—Error, Ada solamente trabaja para una organización, no sabe de bandos, si son buenos o malos.

—Kennedy, no creas que con eso me vas a distraer la conversación, ahora vas a tener que contarme sobre la tormentosa relación entre la espía Wong y tu.

Se rió y le miró con sus ojos azules, un poco malignos. Algo indicaba que acaba de tocar fibras sensible en el hombre.

—Deberías, pero no lo harás, bastará con que te diga que estuvimos juntos algún tiempo, luego cada uno siguió su camino. Ada es una mujer buena aunque no lo creas, con gustos algo extraños… Y yo no he sido el hombre con… los pensamientos más puros, y eventualmente Ada descubrió eso, como todo engaño, viene el desengaño. En algún punto tuvo que reconocer la realidad, al menos de mi parte, que ya no era igualmente correspondida. — Sheva notó un ligero tono de tristeza en sus palabras, algo que quiso hacer imperceptible cuando dijo la palabra "pensamientos", Leon estaba pasando por algo que no quería compartir con nadie.

—Tu la querías ¿no?

—Yo la amaba.

La simpatía estaba aflorando con una molesta soberbia que le hacía a Leon exhibir su fracaso, su desdicha.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de transparente Leon?

—No, para nada, muy al contrario de lo que pareciera, me he vuelto demasiado reservado con lo que me pasa.

—Para mi siempre has sido un gigoló que solo se hace el interesante.

El agente empezó a reír.

—Cuida tus palabras, cuando trabajé en la Casa Blanca sí era un gigoló, ahora solo soy una sombra de eso.

—¿Y algo tiene que ver Claire en esto?

Rió aún más fuerte.

—Sheva, por eso sabía que sería un placer hablar contigo. Siempre has sido muy inteligente, pero el alcohol además te ha hecho honesta. Y un poco grosera, debo agregar.

—No jodas, Claire es la mujer por la que Ada se fue…

—Ella no ha hecho nada como el imbécil de su hermano, al contrario, no ha hecho nada. Solamente soy yo el enfermo, el lío de las hermanas ha hecho que me replanteé muchas cosas con Claire.

—¿Ella te dió alguna entrada?

—Es tan despistada que dudo que sepa lo que hizo.

—La pregunta enferma de la noche es, ¿te pasa igual con las Millet?

—No, pero creo que a Carol no le soy indiferente.

Sheva empezó a reír de forma escandalosa, Leon no entendía porque.

—¡Qué estúpido y terrible telenovelón estamos protagonizando!

—¿Y esto tiene algo de deseable?

—Tal vez Leon, a alguien que no le importe la soledad.

—A todos nos importa Sheva, no hay excepciones.

Sheva puso cara de pocos amigos. —Claramente la soledad es un factor común en ti, Leon.

—Y tu Sheva, eres completamente miserable porque la única cosa que en verdad has querido, es la única que te ha sido negada

Sheva no podía fingir que no le había afectado, el hombre que amaba parecía no tomarla muy en serio. A veces parecía el hombre casi perfecto y en otras era más frío que el Ártico.

—No tomes a mal lo que te dije. — la mano de Leon rodeo las de la castaña, que aún sostenían el vaso con un ligero temblor. —Eres buena fingiendo ser tan buena, pero no te has sacrificado por ti misma, siempre ves por la felicidad de los demás.

—Ya nos pusimos freudianos…

Sheva no pudo evitar llorar sin tapujos, ya no podía fingir tranquilidad.

—No podemos tener una vida normal, trabajar en un banco o retirarnos. Eso nos ha jodido el destino. — León se acercó y le secó las lágrimas.

La mujer sintió como las manos de Leon le acariciaban las mejillas en círculos. Vio el rostro del agente acercarse más al suyo.

 _"Mierda, ¡¿va a besarme?!"_

Sintió un beso en la mejilla, y no era el beso que hubiera esperado. No era solo un gesto amistoso, no era un gesto de consuelo; era otra cosa.

—¿Puedo? – preguntó, mientras recorría ese rostro con sus dedos, secando las lágrimas en una caricia. Nerviosa, intentó alejarse. —Cierra los ojos. —la recostó en la cama. —Hagamos un experimento. Por un rato, vamos a matar a Sheva. Por un rato, Sheva Alomar no existe más. No vas a pensar en si esto está bien o mal, o en si es algo que Sheva haría. En vez de eso, vas a sentir. Y si te gusta lo que sientes, si sientes que lo deseas, te olvidarás de todo lo demás por un rato, y sólo estarás aquí, conmigo. Y por un rato yo me olvidaré de todo también, de quien creo que soy y de lo que he vivido y sólo estaré aquí, contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo no puedo olvidarme de Ch…

Llevó las mano hasta su cabeza, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello antes de iniciar un recorrido suave pero insinuante, comenzando por las mejillas, los labios entreabiertos, el cuello y la clavícula, descendiendo por el valle de los pechos y rozando la tela del vestido con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué crees que no eres atractiva Sheva?

—Llámalo idiotez, soy de costumbres muy arraigadas y no he tenido muchos hombres en mi vida.

—Sheva, soy hombre, estoy un poco tomado pero no tengo un pelo de idiota. Eres capaz de provocar cualquier tipo de reacción en los hombres, eres atractiva, y cualquier mujer envidiaría tu cuerpo.

La africana pasó saliva, si bien habían tenido ese tipo de acercamientos en más de una oportunidad en la noche, ella siempre parecía una niña inexperta y él, un lobo acechando que terminaba prefiriendo esperar hasta la siguiente ocasión para probar a su presa. Abrió la boca en un intento por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el dedo del agente.

—No lo haré Sheva, es incómodo para ti y yo no sería capaz de complacer a una mujer como tú…

—Es cierto, la situación es bastante bizarra.

Sheva le acarició el rostro para luego acercarlo al suyo, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Gracias por recordarme lo que es ser mujer.

—Gracias por escucharme…

Sheva se acercó e hizo lo que el rubio no pudo. Le dió un beso en los labios.

—Ese será tu recuerdo de que Sheva te ha dado el beso de la muerte, ahora aclara tu situación con Claire de una maldita vez, piensa en sí es un capricho o en la posibilidad de que sientas algo más por ella, y se honesto por ti y Ada Wong. —Se puso las botas y tomó su abrigo.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al salir de la vida de Leon, fue retomar la misión pendiente. El gobierno de China se caracterizaba por no ser paciente, así que la mujer tomó el primer avión con destino a Finlandia, lugar en donde se creía estaba la guarida de Albert Wesker.

El viaje a las islas Åland fue muy educativo, era una buena fachada para el científico. Los 16 municipios eran conocidos por dedicarse al comercio marítimo y al turismo.

Estuvo varios días investigando cuando fue notificada de la muerte de Jill Valentine en extrañas circunstancias. Un pena, la antigua miembro de los S.T.A.R.S era reconocida como una luchadora, buena combatiente, con habilidades en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y buena abriendo puertas. Otra caída más en la lucha contra el bio terrorismo.

Llegó a Fasta Åland, todo indicaba que en ese sitio se encontraba la ubicación del tirano, y no dudo en inspeccionar a detalle la isla.

Entre las casa de la costa, no había nada particular, solo una casa aparentemente vacía. Y si su instinto no le fallaba, esa era una pista.

Los antiguos trabajadores de Umbrella tenían una afición particular a los acertijos y esas cosas que involucran puertas ocultas, trampas y sistemas de autodestrucción. En efecto, la casa tenía un pasaje oculto debajo de la entrada de la estancia.

Un vagón apareció en un andén submarino, Ada antes de subir al vehículo, se metió como pudo a la computadora para evitar ser detectada por las cámaras de seguridad.

Después de terminar el trayecto a la nueva sala con estilo del siglo XVIII, avanzó con cautela por varias habitaciones llenas de cuadros. El ambiente le recordó ligeramente a su visita en España, al castillo de Ramón Salazar.

Caminó por los pasillos, revisando en cada esquina si existían cámaras de seguridad, en realidad no había ninguna; ese dato no pasó desapercibido por Ada, algo raro pasaba en ese lugar.

Llegó a una sala de seguridad, inmovilizó a los guardias y revisó todos los monitores, había pocas pantallas mostrando cámaras de seguridad. Debía ser que solo una parte de la fortaleza tenía vigilancia.

Algo que no creyó posible estaba sucediendo: Claire flotaba en una alberca, con un visor de snorkel totalmente oscuro. Hizo un zoom in ligero a la cámara de seguridad y notó unas heridas extrañas que se veían recientes en brazos y piernas. Algunos golpes y parte del labio roto.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Si Claire estaba ahí, con signos de maltrato ya antiguos… ¿quién era la Claire que estaba haciendo lío con Leon?

Por un momento pensó en Simmons y su organización haciendo clones, pero la idea de disipó al recordar a las otras dos mujeres Millet; la pregunta importante sería, ¿cuál de las dos se estaría haciendo pasar por la motociclista?

Después se encargaría de investigar eso.

Algo pasó que le hizo sentir miedo, por un extraño motivo…

La activista se movió de golpe y se quitó el visor apresuradamente. Nadó hacia la orilla de la alberca y mostró el traje de baño blanco, un traje que no era fuera de lo común, un body con la espalda descubierta y tirantes. La mujer salió lentamente y miró a la cámara de seguridad, como si supiera que alguien la miraba.

Ada se estremeció un poco al notar la mirada fija de la pelirroja como si sus ojos tuvieran un enfrentamiento.

Claire tomó una toalla y empezó a caminar, ya ignorando por completo a la cámara de vigilancia. La espía empezó a seguirla con las demás cámaras por el pasillo, la mujer de secaba suavemente el cabello, importándole muy poco si mojaba el camino a su alrededor.

Estaba dejando un rastro de agua.

La asiática quería saber más, Claire puso su mano sobre una pared y el camino se abrió, mostrando un pasillo con celdas de apariencia antigua pero con puertas reforzadas en la era moderna. Miró hacia el interior de una celda y una placa que tenía escrito WKD4496.

Siguió avanzando, Ada seguía a la mujer con calma, caminaba sin prisas.

Entró a otra habitación, una con más protección en el sistema de vídeo, tuvo que hacer más uso de sus conocimientos básicos de infiltración en sistemas.

La pantalla le mostró algo increíble, después de al menos dos minutos de intentar acceder.

Claire estaba de pie junto a la cama con Piers Nivans.

Estaban hablando al parecer de forma rápida, un poco alterados, activó el micrófono y empezó a descubrir parcialmente la verdad:

— _No lo entiendes, tienes que irte pronto, este es el momento ideal, Wesker estará tan concentrado en Chris y tendrás la oportunidad de irte._

 _—No me pienso ir sin ti._

— _Tienes que hacerlo, pase lo que pase aquí. Tuve que hacer muchas cosas para atraer a Chris… Piers tienes que irte y sobrevivir, ser feliz._

 _—¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres mi…_

 _—¿Aunque haya accedido a tener relaciones con Wesker?_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Lo que oyes… mírame_. — le mostró el labio herido, los brazos con rasguños y moretones. — _Te aseguro que no es por intentar escapar, Wesker gusta del sadomasoquismo._

 _—¡¿Por qué Claire?!_ — Piers se levantó de la cama, furioso.

 _—¿No lo entiendes verdad? Todo esto lo hice por ti, venir a este lugar, sacarte de aquí, entregarme a él, este es el momento_ … — la mujer se acercó al hombre, pero no se dejó tocar.

— _Había más alternativas, Claire._

 _—Hay una espía aquí, ya la conoces, ella te ayudará a escapar._ — la menor de los Redfield observó fijamente a la cámara de nueva cuenta. — _Ada, llévate a Piers de aquí. Tengo que ir con mi hermano ahora._

La mujer palideció sorprendida, sus labios se tensaron en una línea. ¿Qué le habían hecho?, ¿cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Claire estaba participando en algo muy enfermo.

Piers iba a reclamar algo pero Claire salió del lugar rápido. El castaño iba a seguirla pero la puerta fue cerrada de alguna forma por la sobreviviente de Raccoon.

Ada se estaba inquietando con lo que acababa de observar.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía nerviosa, la adrenalina empezaba a acumularse, sentía que en cualquier momento podría ser descubierta por Wesker o su gente. Observaba de vez en cuando de reojo a la puerta.

La mujer caminaba por los pasillos, salió de nueva cuenta a la piscina techada y se encontró con Albert Wesker entrando furioso.

— _Tu molesto hermano llegó solo._

 _—¿En serio? Estás de suerte Al._

El rubio se extrañó del apodo cariñoso de su diosa.

 _—¿Te comunicaste con él?_

Ada notaba los ojos del científico en un cambio drástico de azul a amarillo. Debía estar midiendo las señales del cuerpo de Claire como si fuese un detector de mentiras.

— _No, no me comuniqué con lo que me has enseñado. No le hablé si es lo que realmente te preocupa._

Al parecer el hombre quedó satisfecho. Iba a decir algo pero la puerta se había abierto de golpe, Albert Wesker no podía mantener actualmente todos sus sentidos alerta, se tenía que concentrar mucho en algo y perdía el foco en sus demás sentidos sobrenaturales. Así que por eso Claire sabía que era la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

La espía admiró el plan de la mujer para su escape, era arriesgado pero serviría. Sin contar que Nivans sería una buena muestra del virus C en un cuerpo vivo sin ya mutar.

Chris Redfield apareció sin una apariencia mejor a la de los recientes informes después de la muerte de Jill Valentine.

Estaban empezando a discutir cuando la mujer observó que la habitación de Piers se abría.

Tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar de observar y entrar en acción.

Siguió el camino de su PDA hasta llegar al pasillo en donde el soldado caminaba con cautela.

El hombre giró y miró a la asiática. Se veía un tanto confundido.

—No pienso irme contigo, bruja traidora.

—Te has perdido de mucho en tu ausencia Piers, mi papel es diferente de lo que crees, pero las explicaciones vienen después, tenemos que irnos.

—¡No me iré de aquí sin matar a ese bastardo!

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Chris se encargará de sacar de aquí viva a su hermana.

El soldado iba a contestar pero un grupo de hombres armados se escuchaban por el pasillo.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí para salir de aquí. — Ada estiró su brazo y entregó una pistola, Piers se tomó breves segundos hasta que aceptó el arma. —Disculpa mi armamento austero, pero tenía que venir a verificar la ubicación, no esperaba nada de lo que está pasando.

—Tendrás que contarme en el camino y más te vale que la historia sea buena.

 _ **Continuará**_

Vale, no me he tardado tanto en esta ocasión para subir capítulo. En realidad empecé esto inmediatamente después de terminar el capítulo anterior. Estaba con mucho material en la cabeza gracias, de nueva cuenta, a Pily-chan que me pasó dos fics de otro fandom. Y vaya que salió esto.

Adelanto del proximo capítulo: Sé que hay muchas dudas sobre el final de este capítulo, pero les adelanto que eso se resolverá en el próximo, ya que será el enfrentamiento entre los Redfield; veremos que tanto efecto hizo el veneno de Wesker sobre nuestra querida Claire y que se dirán los hermanos. También resolveremos como es que Chris dió con el lugar y un poco sobre el escape de Ada y su escondite temporal con el aparecido Piers.

¿Recuerdan la celda que vió Ada? También veremos que pasa con el ocupante.

Ahora mis reviews:

RosyCleon: Discúlpame Geisha por favor, me desapareci muchos capitulos y mira la desgracia que me pongo a leer.  
Leon deja a Ada pero no por Claire sino por la loca de su hermana, eso duele. Son iguales pero la otra es una maldita, me dolió mucho la muerte de Jill, me puse a leer los comentarios y estoy de acuerdo con Light of moon 12, debiste solo dispararle, fue muy cruel como terminó, solo te faltó que la cabeza se le sacara del cuerpo para que fuera más horrible de lo que ya es.  
Ada no va a hacer el mal para recuperar a Leon?  
Ay Dios mío, yo pensaba que solo teníamos que esperar cosas malas de Ada y me saliste con una igual o peor.

R: No te disculpes Rosy, yo me tardé mucho en actualizar, y ya sentí el resentimiento postal mortem de Jill, tengo reclamaciones aún de lo que hice. Perdonen jajaja de hecho si la iba a descansar pero me arrepentí al ver que me cargué a un personaje de los más queridos de la saga.

Ada no hará muchas cosas y va a sorprender con otras.

Un abrazo.

Kitty: ¿Soy a la única que le dolió en el alma este capítulo?  
Me siento de duelo, carajo, perdón que lo diga así Geisha pero eres una hija de las mil putas... Te cargaste en menos de 5000 palabras todo el RE 5.  
Al carajo el rescate de Jill, que no la matara Wesker. Total, la iba a matar una pelirroja loca celosa.  
Esa mujer me da miedo... Siento que no ama a su hermano cómo hermano pero, tampoco siento que vaya a dejar en paz a todos los que rodean a Chris.  
Esa Carol odia a Claire, a Stela la trata mal, a la abuela no se diga, seguramente a Rebecca, Moira o Sheva no las va a dejar en paz.  
¿Usaras Vendetta cuando salga como referencia más adelante? Por lo poco que se ve, las relaciones Chris/Leon siguen tensas.  
Tengo miedo, Wesker ya le metió mucho veneno y rencor a Claire.  
Actualiza pronto! No tardes más de un mes!

R: No Kitty, he provocado lágrimas por la policía rubia, jajajaja lo peor es que me dió risa el mote, ya sé que conmigo se fue al carajo todo lo logrado en RE 5, lo tengo muy presente, pero si Albert iba a vivir, tenía que prácticamente mandar a la mierda el juego en donde lo matan. Y con Carol, tuviste muchos aciertos pero no puedo decirte más.

Con respecto a Vendetta, no sé, no me había planteado esa película al crear este fic, todavía ni anunciaban la película, lo pensaré ya que la vea.

Claire es una chica lista, no quiero que sea una damisela en desgracia.

Abrazos.

Light of Moon 12: Me estoy jalando el cabello de la desesperación. Pero qué mierda?! No es que no me agrade Jill solo quería muerte al Valenfield, con un tiro en la sien hubiese sido suficiente pero la hiciste puré! bueno mejor dicho Carol la hizo puré. Pero aquí lo importante es saber SHEVA?! SHEVA?! qué pasará con ella? la curiosidad me mata y ya quiero saber más, en verdad lo deseo. Y Claire? qué está tramando? qué carajos le sucede a Wesker, ya la está manipulando o que mierdas? Demonios necesito actualización ya hermana, en verdad este fic es muy bueno y tienes mis felicitaciones y respetos.  
Espero pronta notificación del siguiente capítulo. Besos!

R: No lo haga compa, su cabello es hermoso jajajaja ya sabes que en mis fics no soy feliz si alguien no muere, pero el propósito ahora es matar a más. Así que Jill inició la cadena de muertes.

Ok no, tal vez mato solo a dos personas, pero ya, pido perdón, no sé qué más decir, ya me hicieron sentir mal de matarla. Sheva, fue muy difícil decidir que va a pasar con ella, sabes que tenía un conflicto con su desenlace, pero descuida, dejémoslo en que vas a ser compensada por algo de otro fic de mi beta :v te voy a hacer feliz por lo que va a pasar jajajaja.

Wesker sí ha afectado a Claire, pero no totalmente, ya lo descubrirás pronto.

Te quiero.

Pily-chan: No puedo mi querida amiga escritora. No puedo con que Jill muriera a manos de esa loca homicida. Y Leon sintiendo cosas por ella... No, no, no, no. Al menos la suripanta Wong ya quedó fuera de la jugada. Pero, ¿que pasa con mi querida Claire? Tiene que volverse super ruda para poder contra Wesker y contra su propia hermana. Ella tiene corazón de pollo y eso no es bueno en compañía del sexy villano. Y la verdad es que no puedo dejar de amar a Wesker, sí es un asesino desalmado, megalómano, psicópata, sociópata, pero nunca NUNCA será stripper!  
Lo que me gana con Wesker es ese aire refinado que le debemos a D.C. Douglas. Neta, yo si caería redondita con alguien como él.  
En fin, regresando al fic, te digo con la mano en mi corazón que no importan las demoras, yo siempre te leeré. Y acá entre nos, necesito ayuda, no puedo cerrar mi fic y ya me da pena con los lectores. Pero ese tema, lo platicamos por whatsapp.  
Te dejo amiga, disfruta tus vacaciones y ojalá se haga pronto un cafecito para desahogar las penas.  
Pily~chan  
Besitos.

R: ¿Qué necesitas para superar esto? Ya no sé qué más decirte Pily jajaja no sé cómo hubieras reaccionado si mataba a Chris cómo en mi primer borrador general de todo el fic. Ahora con Ada, no bajes la guardia, vas a sentir odio por algunas cositas que va a hacer y con quiénes se va a involucrar, te haré spoiler: no sé queda con Piers.

Claire ya no es tan linda, desde Revelaciones 2 ha perdido muchas características de la mujer que queríamos, así que decidí hacer un balance con lo que conocimos y el cambio que le dieron. Solo diré que todo se va a tornar muy emocionante. Wesker va a lograr muchas cosas en la vida de nuestros personajes de forma indirecta, pero eso es algo que vas a aprender ser poco a poco con Carol rondando, paciencia. Yo también amo la voz de D.C Douglas, ¿conoces su canal de YouTube? Hace parodias de Wesker muy buenas.

Sigo pensando en que hacer con el fic, y con lo del café, estoy encantada, nos lo tomaremos.

Besos Pily, te quiero.

.

Los quiero mucho, los extrañé mucho, espero que el próximo capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, creo que será de los mejores capítulos que vamos a tener.

Les mando un beso con babas de virus G, nos vemos en otorgado capítulo más de The End Of My Road _._


	8. Kaiseki

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines y a mis queridos lectores.

 **Agradecimiento especial:** esta vez va a Light of Moon que me ha obligado, literal a escribir el capítulo en tiempo record.

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Kaiseki**

 **.**

Albert Wesker no era el típico villano de las películas, no gustaba de torturar a todos o golpear sin motivo. No era solamente un filántropo millonario del que nadie sospecharía. Empezó como un buen policía y subió a base de esfuerzo y confianza, hasta que su suerte cambió en 1998 cuando decidió irse de Umbrella.

Tenía gustos particulares que Claire había descubierto, algunas manías y rituales. Los rituales no son precisamente sacrificando vírgenes.

Le gustaba cuidarse, siguiendo una dieta equilibrada y un programa de ejercicios riguroso.

Por la mañana, si tenía la cara un poco hinchada, se colocaba una máscara relajante mientras hacía flexiones en la habitación.

Claire lo observó la primera vez llegar hasta mil y decidió mejor hacer otra cosa.

Después de quitársela, el hombre se ponía una loción para limpiar los poros y en la ducha, aplicaba un gel purificador al agua. Ese ritual empezó a hacerlo también en la mujer de cabello de fuego.

Después frotaba en ambos un limpiador de miel y almendras, en la cara, un gel exfoliante; particularmente con Claire, le ponía a continuación una mascarilla facial de menta.

Se la dejaba diez minutos mientras continuaba con su rutina.

Claire nunca se cuestionó tener mal cutis hasta que el hombre empezó a realizar ese ritual de cuidados de la piel, a lo mejor simplemente era un obsesivo con la salud en general.

Irónico, terminó con apariencia humana y con el interior de un monstruo.

Un día le cuestionó el extraño uso de tantas cosas, Albert Wesker respondió que su piel era nueva y sensible, la regeneración después de ser lanzado a un volcán no era tan sencilla, la piel no era tan dura como antes y tenía que empezar poco a poco a recuperar sus habilidades al cien.

Siempre usaba una loción para después del afeitado con poco o nada de alcohol. A Claire no le convencía del todo la respuesta, el alcohol no solo resecaba la piel, también hace a los hombres verse mayores.

Un fluido hidratante, un bálsamo contorno de ojos antiarrugas para ella y una loción protectora hidratante para él.

La fragancia que rociaba en ella tenía un aroma a flores en particular: cerezos.

La idea que todos tenían de Albert Wesker era muy diferente a lo del hombre real, una especie de abstracción, sólo una entidad, algo ilusorio.

Aunque podía ocultar su mirada fría, darle la mano y sentir el contacto de la carne, quizás incluso la gente llegase a creer que llevaban estilos de vida muy diferentes, simplemente no estaba ahí.

Después de hacer varios trabajos en su computadora y en los laboratorios, Wesker tenía siempre una misma discusión con una mujer del servicio.

Una mujer de apariencia asiática que no hablaba nada de inglés o de español, Wesker la hacía lavar las sábanas con sangre, sangre que a veces era de las formas de masoquismo que aplicaba con Claire, al inicio muy seguido por no cooperar con el en cuanto a los temas de sexualidad.

Claire pasaba a veces horas en el laboratorio con Wesker, en pruebas y entrenamientos un poco extraños.

Nunca se sintió especial, pero al parecer había sido afectada por Nosferatu al ser envenenada cuando huía de la familia Ashford y después con el T-Phobos con la enferma hermana adoptiva de Albert. Ese era el gran misterio de su desaparición, que de la noche a la mañana se volvió importante en las investigaciones y la vida del tirano.

En la cena de los jueves, aproximadamente entre las 8:00 y 8:30 era llevada a ser arreglada para cenar en un terraza de la guarida. No sabía exactamente en qué parte de Fasta Åland había sido llevada después de un viaje en un vehículo submarino.

Debía tener bastante dinero ahorrado con su traición a la corporación para tener un lugar así, sin ser detectados por los satélites.

—Tomarás la sopa de mantequilla con cacahuete con pato ahumado y calabaza. El New York Matinée lo describió como "un plato pícaro, pero misterioso". Te va a encantar; después pargo con violetas y piñones, creo que combinan muy bien.

La activista hizo un ligero puchero, a veces le dejaba hablar sin objetar nada, se cansaba con esa clase de entrenamiento al que era sometida.

El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S siempre la sorprendía con platos de ese estilo, sofisticado, nunca la dejaba tomar una elección de comida, y si no tenía apetito, la hacía cambiar de opinión con algunos golpes.

—Quiero un hijo… dos hijos… perfectos.

Albert siempre terminaba la cena con esas palabras.

Al llegar a la habitación, la mujer siempre buscaba dormir enseguida, pero Albert por lo general no lo permitía. Llevaba casi tres meses, tal vez más, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y solamente en su período era dejada en paz por el hombre. Siempre lo esperaba con temor, con el miedo de que esa señal de su cuerpo no apareciera.

—Tu piel es tan fina Claire, tan delicada, tan suave.

Ella se estremecía con el toque del ser de ojos rojos, tenía todas las características de un ser humano: carne, sangre, piel, pelo. Pero ni una sola emoción clara e identificable, excepto la avaricia y la repugnancia.

Algo oscuro y terrible estaba ocurriendo en el interior del rubio.

Su deseo de sangre nocturna a veces se desbordaba durante el día, haciéndolo mortífero con su equipo de trabajo. Al menos ya había hecho añicos a más de 20 científicos y soldados.

La poca cordura que le quedaba o el rastro humano estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Tras tocar a la pelirroja con suavidad, el monstruo aparecía ante ella y empezaba su enfermo y retorcido juego previo a dormir.

Wesker encendía una cámara, no sabía si por ser un enfermo sexual, atormentar a su hermano, usar las grabaciones en un futuro, o todas las anteriores. Pero lo que hacía a continuación no era nada agradable.

Empezaba a morderla en el cuello, quitarle lo restante de ropa sin cuidado, rompiendo y rasguñando la tela y de paso a ella.

Sí ella se veía torpe, empezaban los golpes, por lo que tenía que prestar atención en cuanto el hombre le quitaba las prendas y hasta ayudarlo.

Le era bastante desagradable al inicio acceder y aparentar que no la pasaba mal. Pero en cuanto Wesker empezó a subir de nivel con su tortura, no pudo evitar hacer gestos de asco y desaprobación, ganándose con eso golpes más agresivos.

Pudo aparentar al inicio bien, hasta que le permitió ver a Piers y al monstruo de lo que quedaba de Steve.

Sintió náuseas, repulsión por estar a lado del hombre que estaba aún dañando a sus camaradas, a su prometido.

Ese día Claire se ganó varios puñetazos.

En ese momento el deseo de Albert creció al grado de buscar embarazarla a como diera lugar. Claire no disfrutaba antes el hecho de tener al rival de su hermano en su interior, ahora con tanta actividad sexual hasta doloroso e incómodo se estaba volviendo.

La inflamación le molestaba hasta caminar.

Tal vez en ese momento Wesker se dió cuenta de que no era el camino para lograr su objetivo y la vió tan dócil que empezó a presionarla un poco menos. No lo sabía.

Claire poco a poco empezaba a ganar la confianza nuevamente del tirano. Ese monstruo con apariencia de humano que la controlaba a cada momento la estaba dejando poco a poco en libre movimiento dentro de la guarida.

La encontró en múltiples ocasiones en la biblioteca.

Leyendo artículos científicos sobre John C. Lilly.

—¿No estarás buscando ir con Chris, verdad?

—No, mi interés es llegar a otras dimensiones Albert. — respondió en aquella ocasión la mujer. — obviamente es broma Albert, quiero descansar mejor, con todo lo que me haces con tus principales fetiches de tortura.

Sin decirle nada, Claire recibió ayuda del rubio. Algunos costales de sulfato de magnesio estaban llegando. Parcialmente la mentira funcionaba, ya que se podía usar ese tipo de sales para reducir la inflamación.

El gran acto maestro de la genética y la evolución humana, la perfección que él mismo había estado buscando desde hacía años atrás, su contra parte perfecta. Una aprendiz esforzándose en ser mejor, en seguir aprendiendo y luchando; le sorprendía la fiereza que a veces mostraba, la determinación para defender lo que ella creía y el hecho de luchar por tener algo de autonomía pese a ser una rehén voluntaria. La genética la había elegido como su reina, no era una casualidad que ella fuera de las últimas infectadas con el virus T-Veronica y el T-Phobos, que no mutara en una abominación.

El cuerpo inútil de Burnside y el cadáver de Alexia Ashford no fueron del todo inútiles en la investigación. Pero Claire era perfecta.

Lamentablemente no fue el único que se dió cuenta, Piers Nivans y Steve Burnside se enamoraron de ella. Sin contar al parásito de Leon, siguiéndola como su sombra, tocándola, induciendola con malos hábitos como la bebida.

La piscina de la guarida era grande, recordaba a las de los colegios. Así que era sitio obligado ir a hacer ejercicio ahí. Wesker lo hacía por lo regular dos veces por semana y ella casi todas las noches, considerando que Wesker a veces se molestaba porque la piel se le resecaba un poco.

Su límite llegó el día en que supo de la muerte de Jill, ese día acabó todo.

No pudo tener relaciones, y ese día no quiso ceder, en un arranque de ira, Wesker le lanzó una bofetada contundente que la botó al suelo inmediatamente boca abajo. La levantó de un jalón de cabello y la besó, mordiendo como si fuera un trozo de carne.

La sangre empezó a escurrir por el cuello de la mujer y empapando la ropa de ambos.

Wesker se separó lentamente y vió que se había pasado un poco. Le limpió con el brazo un poco la hemorragia y se la llevó al baño para curarla. La mujer se sentó en el borde de la tina sin decir nada.

—En otra ocasión te hubieras quejado dearheart, hoy estás rebelde pero silenciosa.

—No tengo humor de pelear, estoy un poco cansada. — lo seguía con los ojos mientras veía como iba por desinfectante, alcohol y banditas. —La última vez me dijiste que no me odiabas, pero tú comportamiento me desconcierta… ¿soy una especie de mascota que se quieres tener para maltrato y reproducción?

—No es el momento de hablar de esas cosas…

—Claro que lo es. — su pequeña mano detuvo la del monstruo antes de tocar sus labios. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No es gran misterio Claire, me gusta tu compañía, me agrada más está versión de ti que la muñequita optimista… me agrada conocer que también te enojas y desesperas, no eres tonta y te gusta leer. Genéticamente eres compatible para ser mi compañera.

—Al menos eres parcialmente honesto.

—Si tu duda es la posibilidad ver albergar sentimientos por ti, puede que estemos en el camino a algo similar al afecto.

—Oh.

La mujer no dijo nada y permitió que empezarán a curar su labio.

—He terminado, si no fueses tan rebelde no estarías tan lastimada.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, giró para ver a Wesker, no dijo nada. Caminó hacia la habitación mientras el hombre guardaba el botiquín.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando todo se puso negro.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, una punzada del lado derecho del cráneo le hizo quejarse, se quiso agarrar el rostro pero el ojo le dolía.

Wesker la miraba con un rostro parecido a la preocupación.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

¡No!

—Hace tres semanas…

—Te desmayaste, tengo que hacerte pruebas.

—Hazlas mañana, quiero dormir.

Cerró los ojos ignorando en donde estaba o la hora. Esa pesadez no la dejaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Claire se fue desde temprano a la piscina, no era día en que Albert fuera a entrenar. Aún no llenaban con las sales el lugar así que era una buena oportunidad.

Todo el entrenamiento, todo lo que había logrado tendría frutos.

Se metió en la alberca, y no empezó a nadar. Al contrario de todo, se dejó hundir, tenía que saber que tanto tiempo de ventaja en soledad o en emergencias tenía sin Albert Wesker. Tal vez era muy arriesgado.

Siguió así, viendo cada vez más cerca el fondo de la alberca. Y el aire empezaba faltar.

Pese a su instinto primario de sobrevivir, no se movió por intentar buscar aire. Miró lentamente el reloj de su muñeca y cerró los ojos.

Albert Wesker tenía un sistema de alarmas para anomalías y emergencias. También a un grupo de vigilancia las 24 horas en la residencia.

Después de salir de la biblioteca, se dirigió a la habitación sin encontrar a la huésped.

Revisó los cajones y notó la ausencia del traje de baño negro.

La mujer se fue a nadar antes de los análisis que tendría que realizar.

Su comunicador empezó a parpadear en color azul. Emergencia relacionada con Claire.

Había hecho una especie de códigos para diferenciar los niveles de emergencia.

Activó parcialmente sus poderes y empezó a correr velozmente siguiendo el rastro de aroma de la mujer. Un grupo de soldados avanzaba hacia la zona de la maldita alberca, se adelantó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

De entrada no vió nada y el aroma desapareció, pero al mirar detenidamente, en el fondo de la piscina estaba Claire inmóvil.

Se metió de un salto y la sacó jalándola de un brazo hacia la superficie.

No respiraba.

Mierda, de un brinco salió con la pelirroja en brazos y la colocó a un costado de la alberca. Empezando la reanimación.

Los soldados junto con dos médicos entraron en el momento justo que Claire escupió un chorro de agua.

Abrió los ojos y sintió como era rodeada en un abrazo por el rubio.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Entró a la piscina pero no sé movió… —respondió un vigilante.

—Debí desmayarme…

—Necesito que le hagan un examen completo de sangre, una tomografía y un ultrasonido.

El rubio se alejó de ella mientras los médicos se la llevaban.

* * *

—La señorita no descansa bien, creo que nos hemos excedido en las pruebas con ella, tiene agotamiento.

Albert asintió lentamente. El estrés también podría influir en que su diosa aún no estuviera embarazada.

—Prometo descansar. — añadió la mujer al ver la molestia del científico.

—Haremos tu estúpida cámara de privación sensorial. Servirá para que mejores y para evitar que mueras ahogada una próxima vez.

Y así fue como la cámara "casera" empezó a hacerse. Ese mismo día los sirvientes vaciaron las sales y Wesker le explicó el uso terapéutico de la cámara.

Claire llevaba bien la cuenta de la vigilancia y control. Tardó en ser reanimada menos de dos minutos.

Wesker cada que estaba en la piscina aparecía en un rango de cinco minutos.

Poco tiempo para intentar llegar hasta norteamérica y dar señales de vida.

* * *

O'Brian no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Chris sobre la teoría loca de sus camaradas acerca de la identidad de Claire.

Con todo lo de Jill, a la mayoría se les olvidó parcialmente el tema.

Estaba en su casa, revisando unos informes de Brasil cuando la llamada de Helena Harper le hizo perder la concentración.

Enseguida de leer los mensajes, fue por su chaqueta y se dirigió a la DSO.

No tardó mucho en entrar a la sede cuando encontró a Chris en el elevador.

—¿Es cierto Chris?

—Al parecer sí. No hay mucho.

No dijo nada pero al abrir la puerta fueron interceptados por Sherry Birkin.

—La guarida al parecer está en Finlandia. No nos hemos podido comunicar con Claire, al parecer tuvo que salir a un evento en Londres y aún no ha podido encender su teléfono. Solo falta ella para verificar esta información o para ver si recuerda algo.

La rubia les extendió unos documentos con unas fotografías.

El puerto en Fasta Åland y Wesker sosteniendo a una inconsciente Claire aparentemente mojada.

—¿Qué tan vieja es la fotografía? — preguntó Chris enojado.

—No lo sabemos. — la rubia hablaba mientras Chris miraba la siguiente fotografía de un grupo de científicos viendo en una especie de cápsula a una de las hermanas. —Pero hicieron alguna clase de experimento de ingravidez, esas cámaras son para evitar el movimiento corporal y entrenamiento en la NASA, eso podría explicar porque estaban tan dispares los exámenes de Claire.

—Tenemos que ir a ese lugar. — exclamó Clive.

—No, iré yo. Sherry, dile a Harper que se prepare, ella irá conmigo.

—Es muy peligroso Chris. Deja que vayamos Jake, Leon o yo.

Chris negó con la cabeza y le puso en el hombro.

—Necesito que ustedes cuiden a mi familia, no me puedo dar el lujo de descuidar a alguien más. Quiero que armen un grupo que vigile a mi abuela y en cuanto Claire pise el aeropuerto, necesitamos un grupo de vigilancia.

—Me encargaré de eso con ayuda de Hunnigan. — Clive recibió los demás documentos de manos de la descendiente de Birkin.

—Sherry, por favor, que Leon no sepa que iré a buscar a Wesker hasta que lleguemos a Finlandia. Es capaz de ir a cobrar venganza por solidaridad con mi hermana.

—No creo que venga hoy, se reportó enfermo. Debe sentirse demasiado mal.

—Tiene que enterarse por ser cabeza de la DSO, es inevitable, pero que sepa después de mi partida. — respondió Chris.

Helena y Chris solo tuvieron unas cuantas horas para armarse y viajar. En ocho horas estaban pisando la región de Fasta Åland. Helena revisando en los barcos y Chris revisando en las viviendas sin habitantes. La investigación recién llegados no daba muchos indicios de cosas extrañas, realmente era una zona muy tranquila.

Decidieron descansar un poco, se turnarían. Era el turno de Helena, el viaje había sido largo.

Mientras descansaban en el hostal, Chris miraba nuevamente las fotografías en su PDA. ¿Qué clase de infierno le había hecho pasar Wesker a su hermana? La luz frontal empezó a parpadear y revisó el mensaje que acaba de llegar.

De entrada empezaba a oler mal cuando no tenía un remitente conocido, dentro había un archivo de vídeo.

Abrió con dudas y vió claramente a Claire en un comedor, vestido de satín negro y muy maltratada. Sintió su garganta totalmente seca cuando vio que la fecha tenía menos de dos días.

¿Quién demonios estaba en norteamérica con ellos entonces?

Enseguida llegó otro mensaje del mismo remitente con unas coordenadas.

Despertó a Helena con brusquedad y le enseñó los documentos. Enseguida la castaña se comunicó con los agentes que esperaban a "la otra Claire", pero la pelirroja no apareció nunca en el aeropuerto.

Los malos presentimientos empezaron a acumularse en Helena y Chris. Carol estaba con su abuela, desde en la mañana no sé había separado de ella y Stela estaba presentando unos exámenes de composición en la escuela.

—Leon está como loco, Claire no contesta sus llamadas. — relató Jake a Helena. —No ha querido creer que puede que sea una de las hermanas o un clon, ¿qué está pasando?

—Ayúdame a tenerlo vigilado, investiga las actividades de Carol y Stela en las últimas semanas. No podemos asegurar nada, pero nunca tuvimos a las tres hermanas juntas.

—Creo que están exagerando, no hemos tenido nada raro con mis hermanas, Stela y Carol han sido un soporte muy fuerte a mi lado.

Helena no dijo nada, todos sentían algo raro con la Claire que estuvo con ellos. Pero no podían decir nada de las demás.

Llegaron a la morada vacía y encontraron justo al entrar el pasadizo descubierto. Alguien se les había adelantado.

Entraron con cautela y encontraron un riel y un carrito con un pasaje submarino.

—Esto no me gusta nada… —Helena desenfundó la Hydra de su espalda.

—A mi tampoco. Las cámaras han sido intervenidas por alguien. —recordó Chris al revisar un panel abierto de una de las paredes.

—Esto te pone nervioso… — Helena veía por los cristales del camino marino a algunos peces sobre ellos.

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando llegaron al final de la sala. En dónde dos cadáveres lo que parecía el cuerpo de seguridad.

—Helena, no quisiera que nos separemos pero dadas las circunstancias hay un asesino aquí y no es coincidencia. Wesker está aquí.

—Buscaré los laboratorios, tú busca el comedor en dónde fue grabada tu hermana.

Chris avanzó por la división que separaba la morada a los laboratorios. Entró a un lobby que le recordaba a la endemoniada mansión. Avanzó detrás de las escaleras, nada.

Al menos su hermana no había sido amarrada como en la Antártida. Siguió por las escaleras a la habitación de la derecha. Una gran biblioteca lo recibió, avanzó lentamente hasta la siguiente puerta, un pasillo largo que le mostró el lugar en donde fue golpeada más su hermana. Siguió y vió varias habitaciones sin ocupantes, bajo por otras escaleras y encontró la puerta que marcaba "Piscina". Unas voces que reconoció enseguida lo hicieron ponerse alerta.

—Tu molesto hermano llegó solo.

—¿En serio? Estás de suerte Al.

—¿Te comunicaste con él?

—No, no me comuniqué con lo que me has enseñado. No le hablé si es lo que realmente te preocupa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Albert Wesker de pie junto a Claire.

—Bienvenido Chris… no esperaba verte aún pero, somos familia, las cosas se quedan entre nosotros.

—¿Familia? ¿de qué coño hablas?

Wesker caminó detrás de Claire que solamente miraba sin una reacción aparentemente del cuerpo. Cosa que alertó al castaño.

—Ella y yo somos los elegidos para acabar con esta farsa de mundo. — la abrazó por la espalda y empezó a recorrer con las manos el cuerpo de su hermana, Chris solo pudo apretar los dientes esperando alguna clase de reacción de la mujer pero no hubo nada, solo lo observaba fijamente.

—¡Suéltala!

—Yo no veo que a ella le moleste, Chris. — una de las manos se colocó sobre uno de los senos de la mujer y lo apretó.

Chris no soportó más y se intentó lanzar con el puño, pero en un ágil movimiento fue desviado por Claire. A un costado, alejándolo de ellos.

—¿Qué te sucede Claire?

—Eso no lo esperaba sweetheart.

Albert retrocedió para admirar la escena.

—No deberías estar aquí, te desconozco.

—¿De qué hablas? — Chris guardó su pistola e intentó acercarse a su hermana, quien lo tomó del brazo, lo jaló hacia ella y le dió una patada cerca de la rodilla para tirarlo.

—Aprendiste bien.

Wesker desconocía que Claire tuviera conocimiento en defensa o pelea. ¿Por qué nunca se defendió de él?

—Eres un traidor y asesino Chris… no mereces ser llamado mi hermano.

—¡¿Estás loca?! — se levantó y se quiso acercar lentamente.

—Tú abandonaste a Piers a su suerte, tu lo dejaste morir… Vi las grabaciones.

—Eso es un error Claire, Piers me empujó a la cápsula de escape. No sé que viste.

—¡Mentira! — Claire se lanzó contra el en varias paradas.

Chris la detuvo abrazándola con todo y brazos. Sería difícil para ella poder safarse por la diferencia de estaturas.

Pero no contaba con las clases que le dieron Leon y Piers antes de ir a rescatar a Moira, su hermana tomó el arma de su pierna y levantó los brazos en forma redonda, velozmente, un golpe de cadera que le sacó un poco el aire.

Se alejó y le apuntó con el arma.

—Claire, no voy a luchar contigo.

—Mal por ti, esto será rápido.

La mujer levantó el arma. Estuvo a punto de disparar cuando otra detonación se escuchó. La pistola salió volando de la mano de Claire. Helena había llegado.

—Así que ella es Helena Harper. Interesante.

La mujer empezó a disparar contra Wesker pero el hombre esquivaba los disparos a una velocidad increíble. Claire intentaba defenderlo pero Chris no se lo permitía.

Wesker estaba dándole una paliza tremenda a Helena hasta que una silueta pelirroja, alta que se lanzó contra el tirano cuando estuvo a punto de disparar a quema ropa contra la agente.

Unas gotas de sangre se vieron, el hombre pelirrojo se levantó tambaleante.

—¡Steve! — gritó Claire ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano que la volvió a detener.

—Llévatela, ¡ahora! — gritó el hombre que se lanzó contra Wesker hacia una ventana.

Dejá vù.

La escena que una vez vió con Jill se repitió con el muchacho que creían muerto.

—¿Cómo salió? — preguntó Claire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba a Helena.

—Yo lo ayudé a salir… quería ayudarte. Tu le dijiste que esperara.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí Claire? — preguntó al ver que la mujer no se intentaba separar.

—Nada… al menos logró salir de aquí. Vámonos.

Helena asintió. —Si no nos vamos pronto, es posible que vuelva.

Chris soltó a su hermana, quien se quejó un poco por los golpes y lo tomó de la mano para irse de ahí.

No hablaron hasta llegar al andén.

Claire miraba hacía el techo sin decir nada.

El mayor de los Redfield miraba con enojo los daños que tenía tanto físicamente y lo poco del interior que había visto.

—Suspendiste mi búsqueda. — susurró al fin su hermana.

—Creímos que ya estabas con nosotros…

La mujer giró desconcertada.

—Una mujer idéntica a ti apareció en una carretera… no sospechamos nada hasta que pasó el tiempo. — respondió Helena.

—Al menos recibieron mis mensajes.

—¿Tu enviaste eso? — preguntó Chris al llegar a la vieja casa.

—Perdón por lo que he hecho, tenía que parecer real…

Claire se derrumbó y empezó a llorar.

* * *

—No es seguro salir aún.

Ada se tumbó a lado de Piers en la sala de la pequeña casa. Encendió la chimenea y se sentaron en la alfombra.

—¿Cuándo podremos irnos? — Piers estaba desesperado y solo se dedicó a deshebrar la alfombra vieja que estaba a sus pies.

—La B.S.A.A. no encuentra a Wesker en este lugar, al parecer Steve ha hecho que sigan buscando en el mar.

—¿Y Claire?

—Ha sido llevada a un complejo médico, los signos de abuso eran muy notorios y la última paliza que le dieron fue horrenda.

Piers golpeó el suelo.

Ada no dijo nada y se puso de pie para dejarlo solo, pero fue detenida con un agarre firme en el brazo. Piers la jaló hacia él y la sentó en sus piernas.

—Has sido herido como yo, la persona que querías te ha dejado ir…

—Ella no fue obligada, accedió a acostarse con él. — Piers no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos y ella a él tampoco.

Notaba la mirada oscura y cargada de algo siniestro. Esa mirada que estaba presente en las personas profundamente heridas, como ella.

—¿Y me vas a obligar a mi?

—No te veo huyendo.

—Empieza ya que no me aguanto las ganas de tenerte dentro de mí…

La tomó de la cintura, y la trajo a su pecho, el corazón de esa mujer latía demasiado rápido… la besó desesperado… mordieron un poco, pues les provoca demasiado. Ella deja sus cabellos, da un ligero saltito y enreda sus piernas en las caderas, Piers la sostiene de las piernas, que son demasiados suaves… dió gracias de que lleve ese vestido, pues se levanta por completo, y pudo sentir su trasero, la llevo contra una pared, y ella empieza a besar el cuello del soldado, dándole igual un par de chupetones, que se sienten increíble por la expresión del hombre.

La mujer bajó de la cintura del hombre provocando un gruñido de molestia por la falta de contacto. Ada soltó un gemido débil, y lo mira… tiene sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos,

Ella enrroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar en un beso. Las manos de él vagaron por su cintura, luego su cadera para terminar en el exquisito trasero de la mujer empujándola hacia él para hacerla sentir el creciente bulto en su pantalón. Ella gimió bajo en su garganta. Al separarse para recuperar el aire no tardó en aparecer aquella mirada. Esa que ella conocía muy bien, esa mirada que aparecía en los hombres y que llamaba algo en lo más profundo de su interior.

Le hizo estremecer cuando la besó de una forma tan brutal tan primitiva que no se puede resistir. Le arrancó la ropa como pudo y entró rápidamente, haciéndole llegar hasta el séptimo cielo.

Entre sus rápidas embestidas llegó al clímax gritando, tras tres estocadas más llega el también a clímax gritando el nombre de la pelirroja.

No le molestaba a la espía, realmente no es que tuviera una conexión sentimental con Piers. En éstas circunstancias tampoco le dolía más el nombre de esa mujer.

Faltaban varias piezas del rompecabezas para definir quién estuvo jugando con los sentimientos de Leon, pero ella no lo averiguaría, dejaría que ahora el agente se encargara aclararse sin ayuda de nadie. Estaba fastidiada de sentirse mal.

Continuará

Hola amigos de Raccoon City, volví más pronto de lo que creí y todo fue por culpa de Light of Moon 12 que me ha pedido más y más maldad, y como soy una amiga muy cumplidora aquí me tienen.

¿Alguna vez se habían preguntado cómo podía ser un día a lado de Albert Wesker? Yo muchas veces, y a pesar de estar haciendo un fic UA, no es igual, aquí es un villano en toda la extensión de la palabra y la única similitud es su control sobre la gente, la sensación de poder.

Así que pensando fuertemente sobre el tema, me quedé pensando lo que sería vivir "secuestrada" por Albert Wesker. Aunque en la historia Claire va por su voluntad aunque no sienta nada por el querido villano.

Vamos a responder:

RosyCleon  
Ay ay ay ay ay casi me da algo, al ver a nuestro amado rubio sensual casi tronandose a Sheva, pero cuando creímos que eso estaba lo suficientemente fuerte. Pasas al escape de Claire y todo lo que pasó en ese momento.  
Esto fue muy extremo, demasiado. Mi corazón está acelerado.

R: perdona Rosy jejeje no esperaba menos de Leon, pero es todo un caballero al parecer desde ahora. Pero ignoro que es lo que pase ahora que dieron con la verdadera Claire.

Espero que no sea desagradable para ti lo que se viene en este capítulo.

Guest  
Estoy en shock, no me di cuenta que ya había actualización y me va a dar algo. Casi casi casi juraba que Leon y Sheva iban a tener una noche de copas una noche loca y eso se estaba tornando muy extraño.  
Está genial la actualización, el capítulo se puso muy emocionante.

R: gracias, supongo (?) Pero vendré con más sorpresas, justo cuando crees que ya acabé con una, llegará otra.

Pily-chan  
Ya quiero el siguiente capitulo!  
Y me fascinó el giro que le diste. Sheva no es de mis personajes preferidos, pero sí sentí feo que tuviera que recurrir al alcohol por la maldita culpa. Y Leon, el caballero de la brillante armadura, rescatando damiselas ebrias en peligro. Lo amo.  
No sé ni qué comentar primero... Christopher Redfield muerto está en mi lista de tabúes. Eso no se puede hacer. Es el bigbro fortachon guerrero incansable. Yo puedo morir, Chris no. Eso ayuda a superar mi duelo por Jill. Ada se va a tirar a todos los caballeros de RE? No me sorprendería. Ya sabes la opinión que tengo de esa mujer. Y es cierto, Claire ya es mas ruda, más madura. Simplemente hace lo que se tiene que hacer. No me encantó en Revelations 2, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, no podía seguir siendo la colegiala feliz.  
Ahora, la próxima semana tengo "vacaciones" en inglés (solo descanso una semana) así que si gustas el miércoles o jueves vamos a tomar un café a Tlalne. Me avisas por WA y descompondremos la Matrix al hacer una reunión de dos escritoras de RE!  
Te mando muchos besos amiga. Y yo también te quiero mucho!  
Pily~chan.

R: jajajaja todos por un momento creían que íbamos a tener Sheon pero no, jugué con el Kokoro de todos. Ada no va a pasar por todos pero sí por algunos, porque no sé qué le pasa que anda dolida y pretexto para andar de zuripanta por la vida. En cuanto a las muertes, pues ya sabes un poco que va a pasar.

Claire va a tener cambios muy interesantes de personalidad a lo largo de la saga, espero que sea de tu agrado. Y me encantó el encuentro fanficker, tenemos que ir a ver Vendetta y vernos pronto. El mundo necesita ver todo arder otra vez.

Te mando un beso enorme Pily, te quiero montones.

.

Los quiero mucho, los extrañé mucho, espero que el próximo capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, creo que será de los mejores capítulos que vamos a tener.

Les mando un beso con babas de virus G, nos vemos en otro capítulo más de The End Of My Road _._


	9. Sakizuki

Disclaime Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada, a mi beta Zhines y a mis queridos lectores.

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Sakizuk** i

—Entiendo, le diré a la abuela. — Stela colgó el teléfono mientras la anciana y su hermana la miraban expectantes.

—¿Qué está pasando, querida? — preguntó Alexandra.

—Es algo un poco complejo abuela, pero parece ser que alguien se estuvo haciendo pasar por Claire.

La mirada de la anciana se posó en Carol, por inercia.

—Pero si yo he estado la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, abuela, ¡por Dios!

—Carol tiene razón, las veces ausente ha estado trabajando, no la veas así abuela…

—Lo siento Carol, es que… — la mujer se empezó a frotar la frente — no sé que pensar, todo esto me tiene intranquila. ¿Qué clase de persona le haría esto a tu hermana?

—Eso no es todo abuela, Claire ya está a salvo… pero está en Europa, en un hospital privado de la B.S.A.A. —Stela quería ser suave con las noticias pero no quería decir todo lo que le había relatado su hermano, era monstruoso.

—¿Pero está bien? — preguntó Carol con fingida inocencia.

—No del todo, tiene golpes y heridas, siguen haciéndole pruebas. — dijo la músico llanamente.

—De acuerdo. — la mujer asentía con la cabeza en lo que se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. —Iré a verla.

—¡Pero abuela, recién te acabas de recuperar de tantos esfuerzos! — Carol estaba horrorizada con la idea de la reunión familiar.

—Es normal que quiera ir. — dijo Stela en voz baja, ella también tenía esperanza en ver al fin a su hermana. —Haré las maletas, voy contigo.

—¿Acaso soy la única qué piensa en la salud de la abuela? — exclamó Carol mientras veía a las mujeres subir las escaleras juntas. —De acuerdo, iré también.

Carol se veía más ansiosa que ellas, las esquivó en su trayecto a su habitación, cerró con llave al estar adentro y sacó la computadora de Claire.

Conectó un disco duro externo y empezó a hacer un respaldo de la encomienda de Albert en su estadía como jefa en lugar de su hermana. Al parecer era importante para el científico tener un respaldo de la base de datos del personal y asociados de TerraSave.

Sacó su teléfono mientras esperaba y marcó a un número de su especial interés.

— _Carol, ¿todo está bien?_ — la voz de Leon del otro lado le hizo volver a respirar.

—No lo sé, Stela le ha dicho a mi abuela lo que ha pasado y las dos están decididas a ir a encontrarse con Chris.

— _Intenta calmar a Alexandra y apoyarla con su idea de viajar, es normal que quieran ir, yo también iré de inmediato._

—¿Qué?, ¿hasta el agente Kennedy irá? — no pudo evitar decir la frase como si fuese reclamo. —Perdón, a lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Podríamos ir juntos.

— _Me hubiera encantado, pero como mano derecha del jefe de seguridad nacional, tengo que ir a tomar declaración a Claire y en dado caso de experimentación, evaluar el nivel… es algo más complejo que ir a visitar a un familiar al hospital después de una cirugía._

—Lo imagino, supongo nos veremos unas cuantas horas después de que llegues. Mi abuela contratará el jet privado.

— _Buen viaje, Carol._

—Igual para ti, Leon. — Colgó. Aventó el teléfono a su cama.

Maldito imbécil, todos yendo a las faldas de la cama de la pobre Claire Redfield.

No sé lo iba a poner tan fácil, en lo que Wesker se comunicaba con ella, también haría lo que quedaron.

* * *

Helena hacía unas llamadas mientras Chris esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital privado de Irlanda al que fue trasladada Claire. No sabía que más esperar después del primer informe de noticias desagradables que estaba recibiendo de a poco, primero las señas de tortura físicas que presentaba, lesiones musculares que aún no sanaban, sin contar las evidencias que había de abuso sexual.

No sabía si quería ir a matar a Wesker o apoyar a su hermana en cuanto pudiera verla, deseaba hacer algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Señor Redfield. — la voz de la doctora encargada del caso de Claire lo hizo salir de sus ideas de venganza.

—¿Alguna novedad en los exámenes de sangre?

—Al parecer hay una elevada cantidad de anticuerpos generados por varios antídotos a los que ha sido vacunada anteriormente, parece ser que su cuerpo busca defenderse…

—¿Defenderse?

—Esta es la parte que no es agradable para mi, señor Redfield, al parecer las intenciones de Albert Wesker eran de otro hijo con habilidades diferentes gracias a los anticuerpos de su hermana. Su hermana presenta un embarazo ectópico.

Chris solo escuchó la parte del embarazo y empezó a sentir una sensación muy desagradable en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Embarazo… qué?

—Ectópico, afortunadamente detectado a tiempo, este embarazo ocurre fuera del útero, en el caso de su hermana, en las trompas de Falopio.

—¿Es peligroso?, perdone si me escucho como un retrasado doctora, pero realmente dudo que mi hermana quiera tener un hijo de ese monstruo.

—Podría serlo sino se hubiese detectado a tiempo, tiene seis semanas, así que aún estamos a buena hora, será programada para una cirugía menor pero necesito que firme la autorización y que la gente de F.O.S decida si se utilizará el feto para analizar qué es lo que estaba pasando en el cuerpo de su hermana.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—De alguna forma, ya lo sospechaba… ella pidió específicamente exámenes de embarazo. Será mejor que vaya a verla.

Chris asintió y se puso de pie, aún se sentía atolondrado por la noticia recibida. Seguía a la doctora Denisse Foy por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

—Los dejaré solos, volveré en un rato para monitorear el estado de salud de su hermana.

Chris abrió la puerta y se topó con la silueta de su hermana hecha un ovillo y dándole la espalda.

El cabello corto había crecido un poco y estaba apenas abajo de los hombros.

—Reconozco tus pasos en donde sea Chris…

El castaño avanzó hasta la silla que estaba de frente a su hermana.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Específicamente de algo o de todo?

—No lo sé.

Claire suspiró y se empezó a sentar en la cama.

—Fui una estúpida al ir con él.

—¿Por qué fuiste en primer lugar? — la duda no podía con Chris, se sentía mal de que su propia hermana no le pidiera ayuda.

—Tenía a Steve y Piers… yo no le quería creer cuando lo ví en mi departamento, pero cuando me mostró todo, no sé, mi estúpido gen Redfield me hizo querer ir a hacerle de heroína y salvar a todos.

—¿Piers? El equipo no encontró nada más que unas celdas… no encontró a Piers. ¿Estás segura?

—Yo hablé con él… — respondió — pero seguro ha de estar furioso con lo que hice.

—No es tu culpa que ese…

—Accedí la primera vez. — susurró mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

—No.

—Lo siento, era eso o un ataque viral en Washington...

Chris apretó los puños.

—Claire, eso es chantaje… ese maldito…

—Está loco, no buscaba vengarse de ti, Chris. Quiere una familia, me lo dijo, y me tiene en una especie de estima.

Claire empezó a llorar.

—Estás a salvo ahora. — se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado mientras la rodeaba con cuidado en un abrazo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ahora rescataste, ignoro que más vaya a hacer, está enterado de lo que en América, sabe de… Jill…

Sintió un ligero aumento en la presión de Chris.

—Nos va a cazar lentamente, pero lo vamos a detener.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron soltarse.

—Lo siento, ha llegado Leon y quiere pasar a ver a Claire antes de que se tome la declaración. — Helena entró tímidamente.

—Dile que pase, los dejaré solos.

Chris besó la frente de su hermana y se alejó con el corazón hecho una ciruela de la impresión.

Leon entró en menos de un minuto de la desaparición del capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—Te ves peor que yo. — saludó la mujer volviendo a abrazar sus piernas.

—Cuando supimos que tú no eras la que estaba en Estados Unidos, moví mar y cielo para localizar a tu usurpadora…

—Y por esas ojeras veo que no ha aparecido.

Leon se sentó a un lado y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Sin contar que Ada me dejó, sí, no he dormido nada.

—¿Ada…? — tenía que decirle que la vio, pero fue interrumpida.

—No quiero hablar de eso, me lo gané.

—Seguro la ahuyentaste con tu recién adquirido desorden, tu casa es un desastre. ¡Necesitas con urgencia una mujer para que te preocupes un poco más!

—¿Quieres ser la afortunada?

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa — ¿Qué cosas dices? No me cabrees...

—Son bromas, Claire.

Claire iba a decir algo pero una mueca de dolor empezó a enmarcar su herido rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada, pronto se acabará. — le tomó de la mano para que no se levantara. —No te han dicho, ¿verdad?

—¿Decime qué?

—Al parecer el DIU no es totalmente eficaz contra Albert Wesker, tengo un ligero dolor de un costado de la pelvis pero ya pasará, a menos que me de un dolor agudo en el ombligo o espalda, estaré en problemas.

—Claire…

—De acuerdo, no se de qué forma decir esto sin que salgan a hacer una carnicería. Pero tengo un embarazo ectópico y que mi cuerpo está rechazando con rapidez.

Leon se puso pálido y su habitual rostro sereno se puso tenso.

—Leon, por favor, escúchame primero, tienes que firmar la autorización de la cirugía para que no me suceda nada y una decisión importante: dejar que se lleven los restos para investigación o no.

El agente empezó a digerir poco a poco la situación pero no tardó mucho, se había vuelto un poco más analítico e intentaba no ser tan emocional, le dolía lo que le estaba sucediendo a Claire, más de lo que esperaba, ese maldito la había tocado.

Pero tenía que serenarse, está sí era Claire, ella no se le había insinuado ni aparecido en sueños, era la real.

—Firmaré para que estés a salvo.

—Gracias, antes de que tomes mi testimonio, quiero contarles a Chris y a ti algo importante.

El rubio se separó de su amiga, soltando lentamente el agarre que aún tenía de su pequeña mano, abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Chris. El castaño entró a los pocos segundos.

—Cierren con llave por favor.

La miraron extrañados pero le hicieron caso.

—Wesker me llevó no solamente por una "obsesión", sino porque era la candidata perfecta para su "nuevo orden mundial".

—¿A qué te refieres?— Chris se acercó y se sentó frente a ella y Leon se quedó de pie a un costado del capitán.

—Por mis anticuerpos al virus Veronica, al virus T y al T-Phobos, era una especie de candidata a vivir…

—Esto me desagrada aún más con lo que te hizo… — respondió Chris.

—Por eso quería una familia conmigo.

—Suponía que no te iba a matar en el proceso, ¿pero qué demonios pretende? Mira como te dejó. — Leon no pudo disimular más su enojo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y empezó a caminar en la habitación con las manos en la cintura.

—Lo que quiero decir, que quiero que tomen con calma, tiene que ser un secreto, entre los tres, nadie más debe saberlo. —la pelirroja los miró con un poco de preocupación.

—Claire, empieza a sonar como si quisieras protegerlo… —el tono de Chris era severo.

—¡No! — negó con la cabeza en fuertes sacudidas — fui sometida a experimentos y entrenamientos.

—Está aumentando la lista para ir a cazarlo, Claire. — Leon se empezaba a preocupar más.

La mujer cerró los ojos y el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de un costado empezó a moverse ligeramente en la mesa.

Los dos presentes giraron por la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

—No era eso lo que quería mostrar.

—¡Mierda! — Chris se levantó de golpe. Claire no había abierto los labios para nada.

—Al parecer esto es "secuela" de Nosferatu en la Antártida… algo similar a lo que podía hacer la loca Ashford.

—¿Para eso era la cámara de privación sensorial y los experimentos? —preguntó Chris.

Ella asintió.

—Esto es grave Chris, si en F.O.S o el consejero se enteran de esto, Claire no volverá a ver la luz del día en mucho tiempo.

—Esto no salió en los exámenes que le hicieron, no se sospecha de nada de esto, eso explicaría porque el cuerpo de Claire se defiende de "esa cosa". — señaló Chris, no se atrevía a llamarle ser vivo.

—No podemos dejar que se sepa, no tú, ni tu familia la volverían a ver… voy a ordenar que se incinere en feto.

—¿Familia?

Chris y Leon miraron a la mujer, por un momento olvidaron que ella desconocía la situación.

—Claire, hay algo que tenemos que contarte… —empezó Chris.

—¿Tiene que ver con las fotografías de mi de niña en los archivos de Wesker?

—Sí y no, desconocía que tuviese fotos…

—Creo que será mejor que hablen ustedes. — Leon iba a salir pero la voz de Claire se lo impidió.

—No, quédate. Díganme que está pasando.

Chris intentó explicar de forma más resumida y calmada la situación. Fue bastante tiempo en el que le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo, Leon le relató como conoció a sus hermanas y en qué momento, al igual que a la matriarca de la familia.

Claire seguía con muchas dudas pero decidió guardar silencio en lo que le explicaban todo.

—¿Saben que estoy aquí?

—Vienen en camino, te verán cuando hayas salido de cirugía. — respondió Chris. —Iré a firmar para que te ingresen a quirófano pronto.

—Estarás bien. — la mano de Leon se posó en su rodilla y la de Chris en su mano.

* * *

Stela miraba el puerto de Belfast con nostalgia, estar en un edificio encubierto no era algo que esperaba conocer en su vida, pero al parecer la vida se esforzó en darle una vida poco común.

Claire llevaba poco tiempo en la sala de operaciones cuando ella, su abuela y su hermana llegaron.

No tenía mucho caso estar todos conglomerados, así que con la compañía de León, salió a la costa, cerca del museo del Titanic.

Poca gente conocía el hecho de que el barco fue construido en esa localidad, así que miraba el sitio con las dimensiones del barco.

—Te ves preocupado Leon.

El rubio levantó la miraba a la pelirroja.

—Lo estoy, es una cirugía delicada, si se llega a reventar…

—Va a estar bien, sobrevivió con un loco, va a sobrevivir esto y más.

El teléfono de la mujer vibró, lo sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo y leyó el mensaje.

—Chris me pidió que le compremos cosas de aseo personal a mi hermana y algo de ropa cómoda para los días posteriores. — le tendió la mano —aprovechense de que tengo casi las mismas medidas.

Leon aceptó la mano de la mujer y la puso en su brazo.

—Hay un mini supermercado por la zona, no será difícil.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, no tardaron mucho con dar con el lugar.

—Hagamos esto, ve por el kit de viaje sencillo que tiene lo básico y busca en la farmacia un paquete de toallas sanitarias femeninas nocturnas. Yo iré a buscar ropa deportiva y similares. — Stela señaló una tienda a unos cuantos metros.

—De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado, te veré en cuanto acabe.

La mujer giró y caminó hacía el interior de la tienda, empezó a recorrer los pasillos y llegó a la ropa de mujer. Empezó a revisar las tallas de unos pantalones un poco holgados pero con agujeta para ajustar a la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

Una mano y una voz desconocida la hicieron girar de repente. Era un hombre aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello castaño cobrizo, piel pálida, demasiado, le daba un aire grisáceo, ojos verdes y que lo miraba con mucha preocupación. Su acento era de Estados Unidos, no parecía local. Le recordaba ligeramente a Leon por el corte, era bastante guapo.

No era el famoso Albert Wesker, le habían hecho mirar fotografías para que, en caso de emergencia pudiera identificarlo y huir en caso de ser necesario.

—Yo… disculpa pero, creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

El hombre arrugó el ceño con la respuesta. Tal vez era un conocido de Claire.

—No es gracioso…

—Piensas que soy Claire, ¿cierto?

El hombre se veía más confundido que al inicio.

—Mi nombre es Stela Millet, bueno, Stela Redfield y soy hermana de Claire, ¿eres de TerraSave?

El desconocido negó ligeramente mientras miraba con cuidado a su alrededor. Eso puso en alerta a Stela.

—Dile que tienen que cuidarse más, hay traidores cerca de ustedes, por Dios, ¡eres idéntica! — levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. —Me comunicaré pronto. — el hombre empezó a retirarse al percatarse que un hombre rubio, el que la acompañaba antes, entraba a la tienda.

—¿Quién eres? —alcanzó a decir en voz alta la de ojos azules.

—Un amigo de Rockford.

El desconocido se metió entre un grupo de gente y desapareció de su vista.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Leon mirando hacía el lugar donde la mujer parecía perdida.

—Leon, ¿Claire conoce a alguien de un lugar llamado Rockford?

El rubio arrugó la frente y la hizo girar para verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Un hombre apareció y me dijo que teníamos traidores muy cerca, dijo que era un amigo de Rockford…

La mujer se tocó por instinto la mejilla.

—Stela, será mejor que vayamos con Chris, ¿podrías dar una descripción para un retrato hablado o identificarlo?

Asintió ligeramente.

Leon la tomó del brazo, mientras la joven sentía una ligera sensación de calor que la recorría. Era un sentimiento agradable.

Caminaron veloces hasta el hospital privado, subieron al piso en donde estaba su familia. Chris agradeció a su hermana la ayuda, antes se hubiera encargado de todo Jill pero, ya no era posible.

Leon alejó de la curiosa Carol a los dos hermanos y le pidió a la menor que le relatara a su hermano lo que acaba de sucederles.

Chris parecía desconcertado y Stela no entendía mucho del porqué.

—Parecía un tipo agradable. — dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos hombres. —Estaba realmente preocupado por Claire.

—¿Estaba herido? — preguntó Chris.

—No estoy muy segura, recuerdo ver una venda cerca de la muñeca, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

—Debemos tener el doble de precaución, si ese chico está aquí, Wesker puede que no se haya quedado atrás. — recalcó Leon.

Stela notó como un ligero tono de molestia apareció en la voz del rubio al decir "chico". Al parecer tenía historia con Claire, era una pena.

—Chicos. — la voz sería de Carol los interrumpió. —Claire ya salió de cirugía, fue llevada a su habitación.

—Gracias, ¿sabes si fue anestesia local o completa? — preguntó Leon.

—No pregunté, no sé de esas cosas. — respondió la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros y acercándose a su abuela que hablaba con la joven Rebecca y la doctora que atendió a Claire.

Se acercaron al pequeño grupo. Alexandra se veía ansiosa.

—Dicen que podemos pasar a verla, que ya lleva rato preguntando por nosotros.

—Abuela, ¿quieres pasar sola o quieres qué vayamos todos? — preguntó Chris.

Después de meditarlo un poco, la mujer respondió:

—Que pasen primero tus hermanas.

Stela miró con asombro a la anciana y ella asintió, su abuela sabía que era importante que lograra establecer un lazo con Claire, ya que tuvo una experiencia desagradable previa con la mujer que se hizo pasar por ella.

—Que vaya primero Stela. — señaló Carol. — No soy muy delicada o con tacto, prefiero que ellas tengan unos minutos primero y yo entrar sin hablar, no soy el mejor ejemplo de la prudencia.

—Tienes razón mi niña, sueles ser un poco explosiva. — la abuela le dió una palmada.

Stela avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación privada de su hermana, sentía que su cuerpo se movía solo.

—Estás temblando, tranquila. — la voz de Chris la hizo girar ligeramente, estaba a su lado.

—No sé porque tengo tanto miedo…

—No estarás sola, iré contigo si lo necesitas.

Stela asintió y tomó la mano de su hermano, Chris avanzó adelante de ella y abrió la puerta; Claire estaba sentada con un rostro más demacrado de lo normal. Aparte de los moretones y el labio roto, unas ojeras un tanto rojas resaltaban en su palidez no habitual.

—Claire, alguien quiere verte.

La mujer miró con curiosidad la pequeña mano entrelazada a la de su hermano mayor. La emoción empezaba a ser notoria cuando los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Stela dió un paso de lado y se soltó de Chris sin levantar la mirada de sus botas. Chris la soltó y la dirigió enfrente de la cama de la activista.

Claire miraba a su clon, con un look reservado, cuello alto en una blusa un poco ligera, cabello largo, falda larga y un abrigo. Todo en colores marrones y nude. Se veía un poco más joven que ella tal vez por su casi nulo uso de maquillaje, eso le daba un aire juvenil.

Se percató de un ligero saltito que daba al caminar, seguramente parte del accidente.

Le hizo a Chris una seña con la mano de que la acercará más a ella. El hombre le hizo caso y la paró justo a un costado de la cabecera.

Stela sentía que le sudaban las manos, nunca había experimentado algo así, ni tocando el violín a los seis años.

De repente los nervios se fueron de golpe, sintió la mano de su hermana sobre las de ella y miró hacia la dueña.

Claire le sonreía débilmente mientras la observaba casi sin pestañear.

En ese momento, sin decirse nada, fue como si todo volviera a una extraña normalidad.

Stela no pudo evitar también sonreír mientras Claire empezaba a reír ligeramente y con la mano que tenía el suero se limpiaba la lágrima que se había escapado de uno de los ojos azules.

* * *

Carol estaba molesta, no había pasado mucho tiempo en el pequeño navío de su abuela cuando fueron llevados de inmediato al hospital.

No tenía intenciones de hacer mucho por el estorbo de Claire, pero tampoco podía parecer una desobligada. Era mejor ganar puntos con la abuela y cuidarla, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Cuando regresó Stela con Leon, sabía que el momento que intentó evitar, había llegado: el famoso encuentro de las hermanas.

Después de dar su punto de vista e irse al sillón. Intentó platicar un poco con Leon pero el hombre parecía evitarla, se veía un poco estresado.

Seguro era por su última plática semi romántica al ser "Claire".

* * *

 _Leon alcanzó a la usurpadora antes de que llegara a su vehículo. La mujer al verlo ahí no pudo evitar sorprenderse, algo no le gustaba de todo esto._

 _—Leon, no te esperaba, tengo que preparar mis maletas para viajar a Londres._

 _—Lo sé pero, no encontré otro momento para poder hablar._

 _Abrió la camioneta y le hizo la seña para que subiera también. El agente le hizo caso y salieron del estacionamiento de TerraSave._

 _—Hay un Starbucks, no me gusta mucho pedir aquí pero, en lo que nos entregan podemos platicar._

 _Leon asintió mientras la mujer manejaba en silencio hacia la sucursal que estaba cerca._

 _—¿Qué vas a pedir, Leon?_

 _—Lo de siempre._

 _—¿No quieres probar algo diferente? — sugirió su amiga._

 _—Elige tu._

 _—Señorita, quisiera una bebida de frutos rojos y un té verde._

 _Avanzó a la ventanilla y caja en lo que esperaban._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Claire, quiero preguntarte algo, sé que puede sonar raro, pero me ayudarías a aclarar muchas cosas._

 _—Pregunta._

 _—¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por mi?_

 _—Es normal sentirse atraída por ti. — respondió con tranquilidad mientras Leon no dejaba de mover la boca intentando decir algo. —¿tú te sientes atraído por mi?_

 _—Siempre me has parecido muy guapa…_

 _—Te estás yendo por la tangente, Leon._

 _—Un poco, sí._

 _—¿Y eso es por mi?, ¿o acaso algo tiene que ver que aparecieron unas hermanas de las cuales una es modelo y no te ha desagradado?_

* * *

Se estaba tornando aburrido quedar hablar con él cuando notó que Chris hablaba con Stela y la tomó de la mano. Se puso de pie desconcertando a León y se disculpó. Avanzó hasta la puerta y la abuela sonrió al verla y la alentó a entrar.

Ella le hizo una seña de que esperara y miró por la rendija de la puerta semiabierta.

Chris la llevaba de la mano y eso la había hecho rabiar. Justo cuando estaba por arruinar la escena, vio como su querido Chris la soltaba y Stela era dirigida a un lado de una horrible y maltratada Claire.

Así que era "esa" la que había tenido la atención de Chris todos estos años.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos, vengo de rápido a estas horas de la madrugada mexicana, he pensado mucho sobre publicar ahora o no, porque puede que me demore un poco en actualizar la próxima vez. Ando resolviendo unos asuntos de un posible trabajo y no he tenido cabeza para escribir los siguientes capítulos como de OTT y este fic. Con trabajo pude realizar los ricos del Foro Behind They horror con ayuda de Pily-chan en su debut como beta reader. Aplausos por favor.

Decidí escribir esos fics para apoyar a nuestro fandom, al grupo pequeño de escritores. Les pido paciencia y apoyo, conozcan el trabajo de todos. Tenemos una cuenta general que está como FF: DSTLO Escritores Unidos. Visitando ese perfil, van a encontrar la recopilación de historias.

No se van a arrepentir.

En fin, me despido por ahora para responder el review de:

Pily-chan  
Aunque leí Olvida tu temor antes, la verdad es que estoy impactada con el giro de The End Of My Road. Acabas de matar mi amor por Wesker. Ya no es más mi marido. No después de todo lo que ha hecho con Claire. Si estaba enamorándose de ella, tenía formas demasiado desquiciadas para demostrarlo y eso no se lo perdono. Mi espíritu CLEON renace con más fuerza que nunca. Pero esa copia barata de Claire aun ronda por ahí y eso me preocupa. Y lo de Ada con Piers... Como te dije, no espero nada bueno de ella. Gracias por darnos este maravilloso capítulo. Ahora sí no sé qué pensar. No tengo teorías ni nada. Y así me gusta. El suspenso enamora.  
Te leo pronto amiga.  
Besos.

R: Creo que te vas a quedar peor ahora, nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando en este capítulo, nadie esperaba un embarazo no exitoso ni que ya fuese a poner a las tres hermanas juntas. No sólo eso, sino que Stella ahora se encargara involuntariamente de ser el nexo con cierto personaje, que supongo, ya sabes quién es. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿qué misterio habrá? Será un misterio, ya que tengo muchos caminos para seguir con nuestros amigos, y a Ada, bueno, sólo diré justicia para todos.

Me voy, te quiero. ¿Qué haremos con lo del estreno de Vendetta? Jajaja

.

Los quiero mucho, los extrañé mucho, espero que el próximo capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, creo que será de los mejores capítulos que vamos a tener.

Les mando un beso con babas de virus G, nos vemos en otro capítulo más de The End Of My Road _._


	10. Hassun

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada (gracias por aparecer) a mi beta Zhines, a mis compañeros de foro Behind The Horror (FF: DSTLO) y a mis queridos lectores.

 **Agradecimiento especial:** Light of Moon 12 otra vez, tu presión hizo que saliera un capítulo bien emocionante. Gracias por no dejarme abandonar todo pese a mí problema particular.

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Hassun**

—¡Pero qué adorable momento tenemos aquí!

Los tres hermanos giraron hacía la voz proveniente de la puerta que se cerraba de golpe.

Claire miraba con atención a la cuarta Redfield en la habitación. Elegante, atrevida, sensual y bastante atractiva. Con cierto aire sofisticado y una notoria vanidad; y no era de extrañarse, el mismo estudio estaba pasando sobre ella con un escaneo veloz.

—Claire ella es… — Stela iba a hablar cuando fue silenciada de inmediato por la modelo, quien levantó la mano, caminando hacía la cama con sonoros pasos.

—No sigas Stela, es obvio, no necesita mi presentación.

Chris sintió una extraña tensión en el aire. Iba a decir algo para romper el hielo, pero la hermana enferma ganó la palabra.

—Ella solo quiso ser cortés, Carol. Aunque me alegra por fin conocerte a ti también.

—Eres… — la pelirroja movió las manos para buscar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a la activista. —Interesante, Chris y Leon me han contado muchísimas historias de ti.

—Yo en cambio, no sé nada de ustedes, y quisiera tener la…

—¿Oportunidad? — terminó la frase Carol — la tendremos, te lo aseguro.

Claire frunció un poco el ceño. Su hermana era un tanto diferente a lo que sintió con Stela, con ella no había ninguna especie de calidez y se sentía más la presión por estar ahí.

—Claire, ambas son buenas chicas, Carol trabaja en beneficencia y modela para causas altruistas, Stela estudia para ser directora de orquesta y es impresionante su dedicación. — Chris le ofreció la mano a Carol y ella se la dió sin dudar, tomó a Stela con la mano restante y los tres, dirigidos por el mayor, se sentaron en la cama.

Claire giró la vista a Chris, lo veía contento. Pese a lo que había pasado, pese a no tener a Jill con ellos, se veía de mejor humor, y muy cercano a las dos mujeres. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, saber que no estuvo solo cuando su prometida falleció.

—No te pienso dejar en estos momentos difíciles, sé de primera mano lo que es una pérdida. — soltó Carol.

—¿No saben lo de…? — Stela miró asombrada a su hermana, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Saber qué? — preguntaron los dos hermanos desconocidos.

—Yo estuve casada. — soltó Carol — Hace dos años, un buen hombre. Fue difícil, murió en un accidente de coche.

—Era un investigador, se llamaba Bruce, la abuela incluso lo contrató para averiguar que había sido de sus tumbas, iba a decirnos algo importante cuando pasó. — Stella limpió una lágrima solitaria y Carol sacó un pañuelo para secarse las demás lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

—Nunca me dijiste. — Chris la rodeó con un brazo.

—No quería preocuparte… con Jill y Claire, no lo necesitabas.

—Carol, de verdad lo siento, yo también he perdido gente importante. — Claire se movió un poco y la tomó de la mano. Ahora la comprendía mejor, esa apariencia dura, un poco grosera, dura, era una cubierta para proteger a la frágil mujer que había quedado. Ella lo sabía bien, desde la muerte de Steve, Neil y la desaparición de Piers. —Mi ex prometido fue secuestrado y utilizado por un hombre despreciable… un monstruo.

—¿Ex prometido? — ahora Chris a ver a la chica en recuperación.

—No me perdonó lo sucedido en mi cautiverio, lo vi…

—¡Ese maldito Wesker! — Chris se puso de pie colérico, Carol intentó detenerlo pero no pudo. —¿Piers está vivo?

—Escapó con Ada Wong.

Carol hizo anotaciones mentales. Se puso de pie.

—Necesito aire fresco, no me siento bien.

La pelirroja salió un poco impactada, en el poco tiempo de convivencia con Chris, nunca lo había visto así. Y todo era culpa de su querida hermana, la muy aprovechada desvió la atención de ella sacando al ex novio a colación.

Apretó con fuerza el botón del elevador después de ignorar a Alexandra y a Helena. Entró y se recargó en la pared metálica, cuando una mano impidió el cierre de puertas. Leon entró con ella. La mujer no dijo nada y solo giró hacía un costado para seguir llorando.

—No creo que haya sido tan malo lo que sea que haya ocurrido ahí adentro. — se escuchó la voz de Leon a su lado.

—Recordé algo malo, es todo. — respondió la mujer limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Suena a un alguien…

—Se llamaba Bruce McGivern, era agente encubierto para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Murió, era mi esposo.

—Lo siento.

* * *

 _—¡Carol ya te dije que tu abuela tiene que saberlo!_

 _—Si me amas tanto, Bruce, debes dejar esto por la paz, la vida de mi abuela está bien así, no la atormentes._

 _—Stela también se lo merece, no seas necia._

 _Carol alejó el teléfono de su oído. Nunca le había gritado, y eso la hizo armarse de valor en lo que esperaba lo inevitable._

 _—Bruce, realmente no lo quieres entender, mi abuela no se va a enterar, Stela seguirá siendo una estúpida y tú no vas a hablar nunca más. Lo amo más a él que a ti, no pude sacarlo de mi corazón todos estos años._

 _—¿De quién hablas?_

 _—De Chris, adiós Bruce._

 _Carol colgó y espero ansiosa, el trabajo pronto estaría completado y Bruce no le quitaría lo que había conseguido en todos estos años._

* * *

Leon se atrevió a abrazar a Carol, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

La mujer aprovechó el momento y se puso de frente a él y lo besó. Y no fue un beso casto, fue breve pero intenso.

Leon se separó de ella, bastante sorprendido.

—Sé que deseas esto Leon, lo anhelas tanto como yo. — se volvió a acercar a su rostro. — O dime, ¿No lo deseas?

Leon se tensó un poco y la besó con fuerza.

* * *

 _Se acercó sigilosamente, intentó no hacer ruido. El hombre que no le daba la espalda lo miró de reojo sin darle mucha importancia. En un movimiento rápido, cubrió los ojos de su víctima con suavidad._

 _—Te dije que nos veríamos en un lugar más placentero._

 _—¡Leon! — la activista giró para toparse con el agente Kennedy. —¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿ya no eres tan cool y te mandas a reuniones a la aburrida TerraSave?_

 _—No, no es así, a TerraSave nos mandan a todos los cool. — respondió antes de recibir el abrazo de la mujer que literal se lanzó a sus brazos. La rodeó lentamente por la cintura y también la abrazó como si no tuviese otra oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _—¿Eres Leon Kennedy?, ¿El de Raccoon?_

 _Leon se separó lentamente y giró al hombre que lo estaba interrogando._

 _—¡Disculpa por no presentarlos! — dijo Claire apenada — Neil, es el agente Kennedy de la D.S.O. — giró con Leon — Leon, el es Neil Fisher, director de TerraSave._

 _Ambos hombres se dieron la mano con cortesía._

 _—¿Claire?_

 _Una tercera voz los hizo girar._

 _—Capitán Redfield. — se acercó Neil a saludarlo. — Perdone que no me quede más tiempo, pero pronto empezaremos la reunión y por hablar con la encantadora de mi asistente, se ha hecho un poco tarde._

 _Chris frunció levemente el cejo cuando vió al hombre alejarse._

 _—Se toma muchas atribuciones contigo, ¿no crees?_

 _—¿Vas a asustar a todos los hombres que se me acercan? — rió seguida de Leon. — Chris, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ¿recuerdas al guapo policía que me salvó de Raccoon?_

 _—Sí, pero no veo a ningún guapo. — respondió con una sonrisa._

 _—Chris, te quiero presentar a Leon Scott Kennedy._

 _Chris y Leon sintieron a la par que se daban un abrazo._

 _—Tanto tiempo._

 _—Cambiaste novato, te volviste feo._

 _—Esperen un momento, ¿se conocen?_

 _—Algo así, ¿con quiénes crees que estaba cuando me llegó tu correo de Rockford? — le preguntó Leon._

 _—¡Chris! — exclamó indignada. — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?_

 _—Llegó cuando fuiste capturada. Apenas cruzamos palabras mientras Barry, él y yo te buscábamos. — recordó Chris. — Cuando volvimos de la Antártida ya había vuelto con los del gobierno._

 _—No es que nos pusiéramos a socializar cuando llevábamos días buscándote sin descanso. — señaló Leon._

 _—Nos tenemos que poner al tanto de todo… los tres. — señaló la pelirroja mientras caminaban al salón de eventos donde se haría la reunión._

 _._

 _Y en las vísperas de su reunión, las cosas no volvieron a salir bien._

 _Claire y varios miembros de TerraSave habían sido secuestrados en la ón. No podía hacer mucho al estar de misión, pero ayudó facilitando recursos a la B.S.A.A. y al que fue en algún punto su camarada y mentor: Barry Burton._

 _Al volver, se encontró con la novedad de que Claire había sido salvada en un barco y estuvo delicada. No lo dudó y directamente del aeropuerto se dirigió al hospital._

 _Chris también venía de una misión en Asia. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo esperado y Claire estaba en terapia intensiva. Solo se permitirían dos visitas al día, pero con un poco de ayuda, Leon movió cielo, mar y tierra para lograr recibir a más gente; en especial gente que estaba ofreciendo apoyo moral al mayor de los Redfield._

 _Entró a la habitación, y se encontró con Sherry, quién dormía en la incómoda silla a lado de la cama en donde Claire estaba entubada._

 _—Sherry. — le acarició la mejilla y la movió suavemente. —Ve a descansar, me quedaré yo._

 _La rubia asintió y le dio un abrazo a Leon, había pedido permiso antes de partir a una misión en California. Era una pena que Chris estuviese en una reunión urgente en la B.S.A.A. y no se pudiesen conocer._

 _El ex policía se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un costado de Claire. Sintió como su corazón se oprimió, nunca se imaginó verla así, solamente Barry la vió despierta antes de ser sometida a la intervención que le drenó el líquido del pulmón._

 _Algo cambió en ese momento._

 _No supo exactamente qué, pero desde ese día y después de besarla suavemente en la mejilla, se prometió estar más al pendiente de ella._

 _._

 _—Estoy harto Claire._

 _Se dejó caer en el sillón de mientras se escuchaban los helicópteros y aviones sobre la sitiada Nueva York._

 _—¿Vendrá Chris?_

 _—No, no aún. Tienen que esperar a que la vacuna haga efecto, además no se van a arriesgar a perder a la profesora y asesora más importante de la B.S.A.A. — le ofreció una taza de café mientras resonaba por tercera vez toda la cristalería del departamento de Leon._

 _Claire se quitó la chamarra con el logotipo de la ONG y la dejó en el perchero._

 _—Ya no quiero hacer este trabajo Claire._

 _—No, Leon no digas eso. — Claire se acercó velozmente y fue a abrazar a su amigo._

 _Leon la estrechó contra su pecho y respiró el perfume de coco que ahora usaba. Levantó una de sus manos y la metió entre el cabello corto de la mujer._

 _—Estoy harto, fui traicionado._

 _—Lo sé. — Claire se aferró más y sintió como su compañero se estremeció. — Pero no te vamos a dejar ni Rebecca, Chris, Helena, Sherry o yo._

 _—No quiero perderte._

 _—Leon… — se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y le besó la frente._

 _—Quédate._

 _Claire abrió los ojos de sorpresa._

 _—Trabaja en la sede de Nueva York. Me hace falta tener a alguien cerca._

 _Sonrió, con esa sonrisa encantadora que le ofreció cuando salieron de Raccoon City._

 _—Tal vez lo haga, soy la directora ahora._

 _—Y tengo a la directora de TerraSave encerrada por ahora en lo que se levanta la cuarentena por Arias._

 _—Es digno de presumir, la directora no cayó en las redes del agente más codiciado de la D.S.O._

 _Claire rió y se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Leon._

 _—Aún te necesitamos, aún te necesito y aunque te sea difícil aceptarlo, el mundo te necesita._

* * *

—Claro que lo deseo. — le respondió Leon separándose justo cuando se abrió la puerta. —Pero la amo a ella, y aunque se vean igual, tú no eres Claire.

Salió del elevador dejando a una alterada Carol.

¡Al fin la mente de Leon se había aclarado! Después de unos meses de tortura desde la desaparición, el supuesto encuentro, la revelación y la recuperación de la Claire original.

No era solo interés por una vieja amiga, no evitaba ser un patán con la única mujer que no se merecía conocer la peor versión de él. No es que Ada fuese un ente del pasado, simplemente amaba más a Claire que a alguien más, y no era solamente por compartir un trauma en común. Habían pasado muchos años y a Claire nunca pudo faltarle al respeto, aprovecharse de ella, meterla en su cama y seguir como amigos.

No.

Algo le hacía querer respetarla, pese a ligeros coqueteos que se veían inocentes con lo que hacía por lo general. Leon no veía con malicia a Claire.

Hasta que apareció ese demonio con apariencia de la mujer que quería. Desatando los sueños menos esperados.

Y era patético. Había tenido sueños húmedos pensando en Claire.

Y ahora la pregunta principal, y la pregunta más grande.

Pese a todo lo vivido, lo que ambos habían sufrido, y con las heridas no solo físicas de la mujer, ¿sería correspondido?

—Por un momento, estuve a punto de matarte. — la voz de Helena le hizo girar para toparse a Sherry y Sheva. —Pero lo que dijiste hizo que me soltaran.

—¿Es verdad, Leon? — preguntó Sherry, sabía de sus dudas y el lío que se estaba volviendo la situación para el hombre que consideraba un padre.

—Lo es, ya no tengo dudas.

La rubia saltó en sus brazos con un grito ahogado por las manos de Sheva.

Helena sonrió ante la escena y salió a buscar un poco de relajación. Casi no había dormido y extrañamente tenía el particular antojo de fumar un cigarrillo.

Caminó afuera del hospital, hablaría con Leon una vez que tuviera oportunidad. Debía estar segura de que ésta vez no cometería un error con otra mujer. Ya era justo que sentara cabeza y madurez.

Al pasar la esquina un brazo la tomó por la espalda y la hizo entrar al callejón.

Iba a gritar pero reconoció unos ojos avellana.

—¿Tú?

* * *

Sheva caminó detrás de una eufórica Sherry Birkin y un reservado Leon. La agente le estaba armando un tremendo interrogatorio cuando alcanzó a ver a Chris bajar del segundo elevador un poco preocupado.

Se atrasó un poco más para ver que le sucedía.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿No viste a Carol?

—Mmm no, no la vi. — era cierto, solo la escuchó en el elevador y no supo a dónde se fue.

—Creo que la asusté…

—¿Tú? No sería novedad. — Sheva se imaginó lo que sucedió con sus hermanas.

La alejó un poco de los agentes y la llevó al lobby.

—Estás rara Sheva.

—No sé Chris, pero yo no puedo dormir muy tranquila con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?

—No lo sé. — Sheva estaba realmente molesta. — Ni yo sé que haría.

—Sheva, sabes que sí me gustas, pero no puedo ofrecer algo más.

En el aire resonó una sonora cachetada.

—De donde vengo, en donde nací, no es honorable meterse con los amigos y menos jugar con ellos.

—¡Sheva!

—Esto no es de honor ni valores, "Capitán" Redfield.

—No es para que te pongas así.

—No me tutees, me asquea saber lo que le hicimos a Jill. No sé lo merecía, era una buena mujer, y yo soy una imbécil por enamorarme de ti.

Al fin, lo dijo, lo soltó. Se lo escupió literalmente en la cara, estaba harta.

—No te obligué a nada.

Sheva recordó la plática que tuvo aquella noche con Leon en ese bar.

—Lo hice porque quería, no lo voy a negar. La única persona que quería, me fue negada, ya me cansé de sacrificarme por ti, hasta Leon podría ser mejor que tú...

Chris iba a tomarla del rostro para besarla cuando sintió seis brazos deteniendolo.

Leon, Helena y un Jake muy molesto acaban de llegar.

—Basta Chris, estás haciendo una escena nada apropiada en instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. — soltó Helena mientras veía a Sheva safarse.

—Y creo que ese no es modo de tratar a una mujer. — continuó Leon.

Sherry veía un poco atrás la escena preocupada. Chris retrocedió unos pasos.

—Será mejor que ustedes. — señaló Jake a los ex camaradas — tomen distancia, por su bien, sobretodo piensen en "zanahoria" uno, dos y tres.

Chris le dirigió una mirada particularmente de odio a Muller y a Leon.

Sheva salió corriendo de ahí, seguida por Jake.

—Helena, tenemos una charla pendiente. — exclamó el muchacho serio.

Sherry y Leon la miraron extrañados.

—No es nada.

* * *

—¿Tú?

Helena se safó del agarre de Piers.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste que estabas aquí? Chris se llevará una sorpresa al verte.

—No. — el castaño miró a su alrededor. — No debe saber que estoy aquí.

—¿Y qué hay de Claire? Ella acaba de salir de cirugía.

El castaño frunció el ceño, eso no lo esperaba, sabía que estaba bastante golpeada, pero ¿cirugía?

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No todo lo que le hizo Wesker, fue voluntario. — se limitó a decir la morena.

—Helena, dime lo que sucedió…

—¡No! — se alejó contra la pared, le molestaba la insensibilidad del francotirador. — ¿Sabes todo lo qué ha tenido que aguantar por ti? Ve a verla.

—Helena, eso se acabó. Pero no significa que no me preocupe por ella.

—No parece…

—Lo que hizo, no puede perdonarse.

—Pues ya está. — aplaudió. — limitate entonces a acércate a ella, solo hazlo por Chris, aunque no lo creas, le importas aún.

—Volveré… guarda el secreto.

Caminó del otro lado del callejón.

—Idiota…

—¡Helena!

La aludida giró y miró a Jake confundido.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

—¿Crees conveniente qué suba y vea tres mujeres idénticas de golpe?

Escucharon la voz de Sheva.

* * *

Entró al auto de la espía y no la miró en lo absoluto. En su gran experiencia algo malo había pasado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Albert Wesker…

Ada no comprendía.

—Tenemos que investigar en dónde está ahora y avisarle al capitán.

* * *

Carol llegó como alma que lleva al diablo a su casa. Subió las escaleras con una agilidad impresionante a pesar de los tacones y entró con su habitación, le puso llave a la puerta y fue a sacar el disco de respaldo.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó a su antiguo amante.

—Cariño, tu dearheart casi no la cuenta. Seguimos en Irlanda.

 _—Chica buena, ¿salió bien de la cirugía?_

—Para mi desgracia, sí. Tengo que verte, darte esto, ya no quiero tener en mi poder tanta información.

— _No puedo acercarme, o no ahora. Encontraré la forma, te daré una dirección para mandar el disco duro._

—¿Qué sigue?

— _Elegir un nuevo lugar en el mapa, y atacar._

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola a todos, espero que no me quieran linchar. Acabo de hacer un anuncio en mis redes sociales, en donde hay noticias buenas y malas.

La primera es que pienso re editar mis fics anteriores, esto incluye a Umbrella's Revival y I'm Losing You. Historias que hice en 2006 y hasta que acabé la primera, ahora prometo terminar la secuela en este proceso de edición.

Ahora la noticia mala: pongo en pausa algunos trabajos nuevos. Según los tiempos y lo que pueda hacer, se actualizará este fic u OTT. El principal fic en pausa será la secuela de Who Wants To Live Forever, en la que ya había trabajado y tenía bastante.

Espero me comprendan, tomé ésta decisión para renovarme un poco y para darles un regalo, creo que se merecen las historias en su mejor versión (y si les gustó mi borrador, se viene mejor lo que va a cambiar).

Ahora, tengo gracias a Light of Moon 12 varios capítulos para este fic en stock. Así que, por petición de ella, subiré hasta donde tengo a la brevedad y con la ayuda de sus reviews.

Agradezco a mis lectores guest, que se actualizan en cuanto pueden y leen.

Pequeña encuesta: ¿les gusta cómo va la historia?, ¿Por qué dicen que es Tres veces Ana o Lazos de amor?

Jajaja perdón, no lo pude evitar.

ALERTA DE POSIBLE SPOILER, NO LEAN SI NO QUIEREN SABER MUCHO DE LA PELÍCULA.

Siguiendo con todo esto, vi Vendetta, y la pequeña escena de Leon con Claire es mi versión de un post película. Vengo emocionada porque vi algo nuevo de todas las de animación: los héroes están cansados. Vi a un Leon más vulnerable, un Chris más sereno y a Rebecca madura. Aunque rompiendo corazones, creo amigos, que oficialmente se murió el Valenfield y el Creva, y todos esos shipps particulares de Chris. Mi acompañante que tenía poco conocimiento de los juegos, pero los ubicaba, se dió cuenta de lo mismo que yo…

Acto 1: Chris llora la muerte de una mujer importante en su vida y que no es de la línea argumental pasada.

Acto 2: Chris ve con ojos de amor a la chica de la máscara de oxígeno que casi no la cuenta.

¿Cómo vieron a Arias y su gente? En lo particular, se pudo aprovechar más pero dió cosas buenas. Creo que de todas las películas animadas, ha Sido la que más me gustó. Sobretodo porque no mencionan a Ada, ni ninguna clase de intento de romance de Leon.

Espero no haber arruinado mucho Vendetta si aún no la ven, y sino, vayan a verla, bájenla de internet. Ya.

FIN DE MI INTENTO DE SPOILER.

Como dato curioso, aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta, mis títulos tienen relación a cosas de comida. En esta ocasión, y creo que fue muy ad hoc, el título significa "segundo plato".

Creo que le queda a la perfección a nuestra pelirroja más odiada.

Bueno, basta de tanto bla bla.

A responder:

Kitty  
No sé que pasó la vez pasada que iba a comentar, quitaste el capítulo y luego apareció y tuve que comentar en el anterior. Mi corazón está lleno de dudas y de muchas emociones.  
Emoción por el encuentro de las hermanas.  
Emoción porque ya se va a recuperar Claire.  
Desconcierto por lo del embarazo ectópico, eso estuvo muy feo.  
Odio a Carol.  
Sigo llorando lo de Jill, Ada no puede ser que se haya acostado con Piers.  
Steve presente, increíble.  
Todos amamos a Stela, ¿cómo era antes tu hashtag?  
#PrayForLeon ahora sí aplica, no queremos a Carol encima de mi querido Leon. Prefiero verlo con Ada a con ella. Ò.ó  
Haremos campaña para matar a Carol.

 _R: Khá, espera, espera. Vamos a calmarnos todos, el Tag creo que aún no se podría utilizar jaja y no pienso matar a Carol, no puedo. Tenemos planes con ella, mucha dosis de maldad aún. Lo que me extraña es que se le odie más que a Ada Wong jajaja ok no, mi beta ama a Ada. Perdón por lo de Claire, no lo vuelvo a hacer._

 _Un abrazo._

RosyCleon  
Ay no no no no no que drama que intenso, era Steve? Seguro era Steve.  
Y Stela con el? En serio? Eso no lo esperaba, hasta que se le va a hacer con una Redfield. Y el encuentro. No puedo.  
Lo que fue desconcertante fue lo de Claire... Eso duele.  
Pronto! Más!

 _R: Steve y Stela al parecer son la pareja trendding topic de la semana jajaja creo que gusta la idea de juntarlos. Nadie esperaba lo de Claire, ni yo, solamente salió a la hora de escribir._

 _Besos_

Pily-chan  
Pude entrar amiga!  
No sé por qué no puedo hacerlo desde mi nuevo bebé. Yo ya casi tengo listo mi capítulo y no he podido entrar!  
Pasando a temas importantes, mata a esa horrible cosa pseudo hermana! Es una bitch, o sea ni Ada es así de maldita y ya es decir. Mi yo optimista se regocija por ver a Leon y a Claire juntos. Pero sé que las cosas se van a poner feas. Wesker no va a dejar las cosas así. Y la suripanta esa es capaz de írsele encima a Claire. O sea, si mató a mi queridísima Jill! Oye, me encantó lo de Steve con Stella. Lo mejor de dos mundos. El so sweet y ella tan sensible. Amaré esa pareja de por vida. Y por favor amiga, haz que Leon se le prendan las neuronas porque se ha visto muy lento.  
Sigo fiel a este fic. Y en serio te lo digo, te admiro y respeto como escritora. He visto desde la primera fila tu crecimiento y estos últimos one shots son soberbios.  
Gracias por tu tiempo, tu dedicación y esfuerzo.  
Te quiero amiga!  
Pily.

 _R: A mí me saca a cada rato de la sesión en el teléfono y no sé porque, aunque todo lo hago ya desde el teléfono, debería pasarme a la PC o me voy a quedar ciega pronto._

 _No quiero matar a Carol, es la archirival de Ada jajaja necesito a alguien más mala para darle en la cabeza unos golpes. Además, ¿la crees capaz de hacerle algo a su hermana? Ella no sería capaz… Bueno sí, aunque ahora peligra el Cleon, pese a Leon ya haberse aclarado, falta Claire, que acaba de "romper" con su prometido, tuvo relaciones con alguien sin desearlo y casi la mata un embarazo. En definitiva, el Cleon no la tiene fácil._

 _No te mostré la escena de Vendetta, ni la escena de Chris peleando con Sheva. Así que hay sorpresas para ti._

 _#NuevoAmor #Stevla_

 _Amiga, me siento muy halagada con lo que me dices. A veces escribo tanto que pienso en que ganaría mucho dinero si se pagara jajaja pero ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por el apoyo, los consejos, las correcciones y todo lo que me das en tan poco tiempo de conocernos ya a color._

 _Una de las amistades más bonitas formadas aquí._

 _Te quiero Pily._

.

Los quiero mucho, los extrañé mucho, espero que el próximo capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, porque sí este fue intenso, el otro viene mejor.

Les mando un beso con babas de virus G, nos vemos en otro capítulo más de The End Of My Road _._


	11. Muko zuki

_**Disclaimer** : Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre._

 _Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento._

 _Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada (gracias por aparecer), a mi beta Zhines, a mis compañeros de foro Behind The Horror y a mis queridos lectores._

 _ **Advertencia** : Hay contenido sexual._

 _ **Agradecimiento especial:** Light of Moon 12, hay momentos difíciles como el que pasas ahora, te quiero y sé que el dolor pasará poco a poco._

 _Pily-chan, por esas pláticas en donde dejamos fluir nuestras penas._

 _Gracias a las dos._

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Muko zuki**

 **.**

 _Esta es la historia de un hombre..._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _Que luchó por proteger lo que más amaba…_

 _—Lograre detenerlo de una forma u_

 _otra… hay cosas que debo proteger y mientras las tenga, tengo que luchar._

 _Esta es la historia de un héroe._

 _—No me rendiré._

 _La historia de un héroe al que quiero._

.

Por todo lo que estaba pasando, debía armar un plan. No tenía intenciones de seguir solamente confiando en el criterio de Albert Wesker para alejar a su hermana, la quería muerta. Cómo a todo lo que la dañaba o la hacía sentir mal. Así que en su desesperación, decidió acudir a su mentor, o lo más cercano que tenía.

Tendría que ser discreta y seguir jugando al clon. Se puso la peluca con cuidado, se quitó el maquillaje en su mayoría.

Salió de su habitación y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio más cercano, cuya ocupante no usaba con frecuencia. Revisó entre su ropa, tal vez podría encontrar algo que se pareciera o pudiese ser acorde a la estúpida Claire Redfield. Entre los ganchos de ropa de Stela, solo había ropa en tonos, nude, blanco, negro, gris y azul.

¿Acaso esa mustia no tenía ropa diferente?

Recordó que en Navidad siempre le regalaba ropa para molestarla. Ropa que estaba segura no podría usar nunca.

Sacó unos jeans con apariencia vieja, un cardigan rosa de palo, una blusa blanca de su propio guardarropa. Cómo no había nadie en casa por la "nieta perdida en el hospital", aprovechó el tiempo para irse en el primer vuelo a la casa de Francia, al fin no eran tantas horas de viaje.

De su maleta sacó las identificaciones de su hermana y la metió en un maletín. Todo estaba bien planeado, de su bolso sacó el pasaporte de Stela, que había quitado en la hermosa reunión familiar en el hospital de Irlanda.

Salió del lugar y caminó por un rato hacia la avenida principal para esperar un taxi.

* * *

—Es de suma importancia, es vital para la B.S.A.A. que pueda hablar con el interno. — reclamó la mujer al director de la prisión de máxima seguridad en Moscú.

—Entiendo, todo lo que sea de utilidad para atrapar a los responsables de la muerte de Jill Valentine. — el hombre apretó un botón y un guardia apareció breves segundos después. —Acompañe a la señorita a ver al interno JKH2033451, por favor.

La mujer agradeció y salió de la oficina, siguiendo al guardia por varios pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía una celda de interrogatorio, no tenía ventanas ni cristales, suponía que no se sacaban las mejores charlas y a la buena en ese sitio, el hombre la dejó y esperó; observó a detalle las paredes de concreto y las vigas reforzando el lugar, un gancho en el techo y algunas cadenas corras. En definitiva, había lugares del mundo en donde aún eran unos bárbaros en sus métodos de interrogatorio.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba colocada frente a la puerta y esperó. Después de unos minutos el guardia entró con un hombre arriba de los cuarenta años, cabello gris y de lentes.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? No tengo nada de que hablar con ella.

El guardia lo ignoró y puso las esposas en la ranura de la mesa para evitar que se moviera.

—Tenías razón Frederic, me parezco mucho a otra persona.

El hombre sonrió al identificar la identidad de la ocupante de la silla, no era Claire Redfield.

—Carol…

—Necesito tu ayuda.

El hombre volvió en el tiempo entre sus memorias, en la época de 1998 cuando la familia Millet vivió en Europa, la chica se puso en contacto con él primero por su fachada de "psicólogo" y después para descubrir algo extraño en la sangre como virologo.

* * *

— _Dime lo que ves Carol._

 _Frederic estaba en una sesión de hipnosis con la joven desesperada. Llevaba un tiempo con lo que ella creía sueños raros, despertaba inquieta y muy cansada._

 _—Me desperté a medianoche, como siempre. Me preparo de nuevo para salir, llevo unos días haciéndolo, pero no sé a dónde voy ni a quién veo._

 _—Carol, si lo sabes…_

 _—Salí sonriendo del cuarto sonriendo, como todos los días, me dirigí a las profundidades del bosque, es como si estuviese poseída. Aunque las ramas de los árboles desgarraban mi ropa y verían mi piel, parece que no me importaba._

 _Eso preocupó un poco más al hombre de cabello plateado._

 _—En el fondo del bosque me detengo. Ante mi hay un hombre esperándome, un rubio con traje militar rojo y blanco, un rifle… no entiendo lo que veo._

 _._

 _—Carol, ¿desde cuándo tienes esos arranques de ira?_

 _—Desde siempre, la última vez… casi estrangulo al perro de mi hermana. ¿Esto es por el virus en mi cuerpo?_

 _—Es posible Carol. — la realidad es que temía que fuera otro síntoma, pero la sangre de la joven le era útil para seguir trabajando en el mercado negro. —Yo puedo enseñarte a controlar un poco tus ansias, y en el caso de perder el control, a cubrir tus pasos, siempre debes hacerte de aliados y de un código de emergencias._

 _La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Frederic._

 _Ella se había comprometido a ser su más devota seguidora. Juró obedecerlo en todo y ser su esclava. Tenía tanto que aprender, y conforme el tiempo y las lecciones siguieron, Carol y Downing se volvieron amantes. El homicidio era la forma en que descargaba su rencor hacia lo que estaba mal con ella, lo que le dañaba._

 _Para ella, no trataba con inocentes, sino con los culpables para los que morir era una salida fácil, demasiado poco, una pequeña sanción nada comparable con el mal que supuestamente le infligieron._

* * *

—¿Y qué tal fue el encuentro?

—Desagradable, no sé cómo pudiste hablar con ella en ese aeropuerto…

—Te lo dije querida, cuando cambiamos palabras en la sala de espera. — se acomodó en su silla — pensé en obtener retroalimentación.

—Te ves mal.

Frederic había cambiado drásticamente en su estadía en esa prisión. Demasiado delgado, los ojos hundidos, la barba crecida.

—Lo estoy, tengo 54 años y estoy en prisión.

—Dame nombres, necesito ayuda con una molestia llamada Albert Wesker.

—¡Niña!, ¿cómo terminaste involucrada con el "padre moderno del bioterrorismo"?

—Supongo que a veces las personas volvemos a nuestros orígenes, mi hermana y yo fuimos salvadas por él. — puso sus manos sobre la mesa y é hizo lo mismo.— él se obsesionó con Claire y yo… — soltó una risita.

—Tan descarada como siempre…

—Sé que odias a Claire, pero no puedo eliminarla si ese hombre sigue tras de ella. Necesito ayuda.

—Te diré dos nombres, tú tendrás que investigar: María Gómez y Jessica Sherawat.

—Hecho, gracias querido.

* * *

—¡Increíble!—. Dijo Josh asombrado. — Solo 4 Minutos y 12 segundos le llevó eliminar a 24 criaturas en el cuarto de hologramas.

—¡Es impresionante!—. Dijo O'Brian sin poder entrar en sí.

—¡Jajaja!—. Rió Parker — Les dije que era demasiado buena y va a desempeñar con honor y lealtad el puesto de la Capitán Valentine, estuvo trabajando varios meses con la rama de África, también estuvo de encubierta en Europa en la búsqueda de Jessica Sherawat.

Aunque les costara aceptarlo por la reciente pérdida de Jill Valentine, necesitaban ayuda en la cacería del asesino y con la reciente aparición de Albert Wesker en el mapa; sin contar que desconocía que tan peligroso podría ser Steve Burnside hasta encontrarlo y realizarle pruebas.

La mujer de treinta y dos años, cabello negro, largo y ondulado, piel blanca y ojos marrones salió del cuarto de hologramas. Era baja de estatura para el promedio en la B.S.A.A pero era bastante intrépida. Tenía cierto aire sofisticado y una voz un poco gruesa para lo que se esperaría por su apariencia. El rostro afilado y los labios montan delgados le daban un aire hasta árabe. Clive ya se imaginaba a media rama norteamericana sobre la mujer.

—Bien, agente Wilde, bienvenida a la B.S.A.A norteamérica. Sabemos que la búsqueda de Sherawat y Vester son importantes pero tenemos un problema fuerte en estos momentos. — O'Brian le dió un apretón de manos.

—La hermana del Capitán Redfield fue secuestrada por el genocida Albert Wesker, ellos se encuentran del otro lado del globo esperando el alta de la activista Claire Redfield para volver al país. Sin embargo, en este tiempo de cautiverio, hubo eventos extraños; una mujer, pensamos que un clon como los del incidente del virus C estuvo ocupando su puesto y cerca de mucha gente importante dentro de las organizaciones, no sabemos que tanto haya hecho, y la siguiente, que es una de las razones de tu traslado, asesinaron a la Capitana Jill Valentine. — Parker le extendió la carpeta con la información del caso.

—No se preocupe, me encargaré de descubrir el misterio de estos casos—. Dijo confiada la chica.

—Aquí tienes la llave de tu casillero de tus armas—. Dijo Parker entregándole un tarjetero especial – La tarjeta blanca abre la sala de armas, tú casillero tiene tú nombre, son 2 armas Sig Sauer P226 con 20 cargadores en el interior del maletín, además estas armas, cuentan con un rastreador de huellas digitales, por lo que tu sola podrás manejar esas armas, además son indetectables a cualquier rastreador infrarrojo de los aeropuertos y lugares vigilados. Puedes acceder a más armas con tu identificación y el encargado.— le enseñó otra tarjeta de las seis que había —La tarjeta verde es la de tu oficina, aún no sacamos todas las cajas de Valentine, pero debes sentirte como en casa.

—En cuanto termine de instalarme, empezaré con la investigación formal del caso Valentine y leeré con detenimiento el archivo de Claire Redfield, me llama la atención que hay otras dos hermanas recién descubiertas… —Anne empezó a hojear las fotografías de las chicas.

—Esa es una historia muy larga y digna de novela. — contestó Clive. — Te recomiendo leer con calma.

La inglesa asintió mientras Parker la conducía por el edificio. —Te seguiré explicando para qué son las demás tarjetas.

—¿Crees qué encuentre al asesino de Valentine? — le preguntó Josh al mayor.

—Lo hará, al parecer es demasiado perseverante. — le pasó el currículum de la mujer. — Anne Wilde… Tiradora y experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y al parecer lleva años tras la pista de Sherawat. —Josh miraba los papeles y le puso una mano en el hombro. —Se hará justicia por Jill.

* * *

—¿Lograste posponer la pasarela en París?

Alexandra esperaba en el restaurante del hotel a su nieta. Chris y Stela estaban con ella.

—Vaya que sí, fue un viajecito muy movido. — respondió la pelirroja mientras miraba el menú.

—Los doctores dicen que Claire podrá salir pronto, nos trasladarnos en un avión privado a Estados Unidos. — continuó Stela la conversación. — Hubieras visto el encuentro con la abuela, fue muy lindo.

—Stela, a veces suenas como una niña, tenemos 36 años… — respondió un poco tosca Carol. —Pero supongo que fue un momento muy personal y emotivo para la abuela.

—Se que esto es un poco nuevo para ustedes, pero en Estados Unidos tendremos que seguir con pruebas a Claire y las vamos a monitorear lo más que se pueda, Leon va a encargarse de eso…

Un bufido salió de Carol sin disimulo.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó la anciana.

—Ese Leon… no me gusta, es un aprovechado, es todo.

Todos miraron a la modelo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Chris lucía preocupado.

—Se aprovechó de mi tristeza el otro día y me besó a la fuerza en el elevador. Porque no puede dejar de pensar en que al ser tres, tendrá más oportunidad… ¿Pueden creerlo?

—¿Eso te dijo? — Chris se puso de pie apretando los puños.

—Por eso dejó a esa mujer, Ada… o como sea que se llame.

La mirada de Stela y Alexandra estaba sobre Chris. El hombre respiró un poco y se volvió a sentar.

—Algo me decía que eso podía pasar, no se preocupen, tomaré medidas.

Carol sonrió disimuladamente mientras le llamaba al mesero. —Quiero este filete de salmón, por favor.

* * *

Stela empezó a hacer las maletas en su habitación. Buscaba su pasaporte por todos lados y no daba con él. Ya había sacado todas las cosas de su bolsa, ahí llevaba siempre la documentación.

De repente una corriente de aire se hizo presente en la habitación. Giró para ir a cerrar la ventana, pero vio a Steve Burnside sentado en la cama.

—Casi me provocas un infarto, Dios. — se puso una mano en el pecho. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo está Claire?

—Mejor, aún deberá guardar reposo pero ya volveremos a casa. — respondió Stela mientras se sentaba en el taburete frente a él.

—¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó el hombre sin despegarle la mirada de encima. —En la pierna.

—Oh, eso… un accidente de niña. Salvaron mi pierna pero no quedó tan bien.

—Entiendo. — se puso de pie. —Tengo que irme, nos veremos en Estados Unidos.

Se dirigió a la ventana y saltó.

La músico corrió para ver cómo desaparecía. Ese hombre la intrigaba en sobre manera.

* * *

—Ahora vas a decirme lo que sucedió…

Jake se sentó frente a Helena en la cafetería del hospital.

—Jake, no puedo…

—¿Quieres que vaya y le diga a "Gorilón" lo que vi?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo preguntó por como estaban las cosas acá y por Claire, dijo que volvería. Así de simple.

—No entiendo porque no le dice nada a Chris, era su jefe y cuñado…

—¿Qué?, ¿Piers estuvo aquí?

Los presentes giraron para encontrar a una muy confundida Sheva.

—Carajo…

—Más problemas. — Helena señaló a un Leon en el pasillo. —Iré con él, tu habla con Sheva.

Helena corrió hacía su compañero para distraerlo mientras Jake se llevaba fuera del campo de visión a su colega.

—¿Pero acaso están jugando al club del misterio? — preguntó Sheva exaltada. — Chris tiene que saberlo, podríamos tener más respuestas de las guaridas de Wesker.

—No Sheva, por ahora no es prudente.

—¿Sabes qué casi cayó en depresión por su muerte? — Sheva soltó la pregunta con dolor. —Ese es un buen hombre, yo me puse en contacto con él varias veces para ayudarlo a buscar a Chris, podríamos ayudarlo…

—¿Estás pensando en Nivans o en Redfield?

—¿Qué? — Sheva no entendía porque mencionaba eso.

—¿Te fijaste cuántas veces al día mencionas al idiota de Chris?

—¡Chris no tiene nada que ver en esto! — Sheva se cruzó de brazos —Esto es como soldados.

—No te mientas Sheva, diario tengo que escuchar algo sobre el grandote.

—Perdona por desahogarme contigo, además ¿qué problema tienes tú con Chris? Si es por solidaridad, no lo necesito.

—Me molesta Redfield.

—¿Aún siguen con lo de China? Ya pasaron dos años Jake…

—¡Me molesta porque tú lo quieres y yo te quiero a ti!

Sheva se quedó helada y con la boca abierta. Sintió como los colores abandonaban su cuerpo y el estómago se encogía.

—¿Qué dijiste? — soltó casi en un susurro.

—Que te quiero, Sheva… desde hace meses.

La africana se paró como resorte y salió veloz de la cafetería. Olvidó hasta porque había ido a ese lugar, ya no era necesaria su presencia. Caminó hacia el estacionamiento, aún temblorosa cuando chocó con alguien.

—P-perdón…

—¿Sheva?

Reconoció a la interlocutora, justo lo que le faltaba, no podía ser posible tanta mala suerte.

—No te ves bien, parece que viste un fantasma… ven, vamos.

Sherry Birkin la tomó del brazo y la llevó de nueva cuenta al exterior.

—No es necesario Sherry…

—Si te dejo volver con esa cara, vas a preocupar más a todos. — señaló un café a dos cuadras. —Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio mientras la integrante de la B.S.A.A pensaba en como safarse de la rubia. No es que le desagradara Sherry, pero hablar de su ex novio no era un buen plan en su limitada experiencia. La rubia entró y saludó al vendedor mientras pedía un té para ambas.

Sheva tomó asiento cerca de la ventana del aparador y la rubia en breves minutos llegó con las bebidas calientes.

Agradeció en silencio y miró el vapor emanar del líquido.

—¿Quién te ha puesto así?

La pregunta de Sherry la sacó de balance.

—No fue un "quién", fue lo que me dijo…

—Sheva, puedes contar conmigo. — la chica le puso una de sus manos en el brazo.—¿No me quieres decir por qué fue Jake?

Esa mujer era bruja, en definitiva.

—Sheva. — Sherry sonrió con sinceridad. — No te preocupes, sé que le gustas a Jake, yo le llevo diciendo desde hace tiempo que te lo diga.

—¿Tú sabías?

—Sí, y no hay problema, de verdad. Sabes, Jake no es la persona más abierta del mundo y yo soy muy diferente a él; es una mentira que los polos opuestos se atraen, nosotros terminamos por desgastar las cosas… pero contigo es diferente. No lo dejes ir.

—Sherry, es muy pronto…

—Lo sé, pero, ve a Leon… la oportunidad no llega dos veces, no dejes pasar mucho tiempo.

* * *

Chris llegó al hospital y el ambiente estaba raro. Helena nerviosa, Jake impaciente. Algo le decía que las cosas no irían bien.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana y vió a Leon riendo con ella.

Se acabó, era un día terrible.

—Leon, me alegra verte, justo es a la persona que quería ver… — Chris cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó de pie ahí. —Dime Leon, ¿terminaste con Ada al fin?

—Chris, Ada no es lo que crees pero efectivamente, ya no vamos a cruzarnos.

Claire solo miraba como sintiéndose extraña, sabía que Chris se estaba reservando la noticia bomba para el gran final.

—¿Y alguna vez sentiste interés por alguna de mis hermanas?

—¿A qué quieres ir con eso?

Claire seguía sin hablar, no le estaba agradando el tono de Chris.

—No se responde con una pregunta, Leon.

—Sí. — respondió Leon, no era la forma, pero si las cosas se empezaban a dar, no podía evitarlo, pensó en ser discreto con sus sentimientos pero al parecer se había descubierto solo.

—¿Y piensas que voy a dejar que juegues con mis hermanas?

—¿Jugar? Chris es mejor que seas claro… — Claire al fin habló.

—¿Vas a negar que besarte a Carol?

—¿Qué? — la pelirroja giró totalmente sorprendida.

—Te lo dijo… — Leon ahora entendía un poco al molesto capitán.

—No te quiero cerca de mis hermanas, de ninguna… sal de aquí.

—Espera. — Claire interrumpió antes de que Leon pudiera defenderse. — ¿Qué dijo Carol?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — preguntó Chris

—No, pero creo que Leon ha demostrado ser de confianza y me ha apoyado en momentos difíciles, independiente de lo que haya pasado entre ellos, es cosa de ellos, no somos niñas, tenemos treinta y seis, así que yo no quiero que a Leon se le prohiba el verme, esta es mi decisión final.

—Creo que esa situación con Carol es un malentendido, ya lo aclaré con ella. — respondió Leon serio, estaba realmente molesto.

—Además, y perdona que lo diga así Chris —. Respondió Claire antes de dejarle dar réplica a Leon. — no conocemos por completo a mis hermanas, yo no puedo hacer una escena sin conocer las dos partes. Si Leon quiere algo con alguna de las Redfield, ya lo dirá.

—Claire, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? — Chris no daba crédito a la desconfianza de su hermana. —¡Es tu sangre!

—Y porque lo es, eso lo tendrá que aclarar Leon con los involucrados.

Chris solo apretó la mandíbula. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió un mensaje en su PDA. Abrió el aparato y al parecer algo en la pantalla lo hizo enojar más.

—Bien, ya está, nos vamos ahora mismo a Estados Unidos, haz lo que tengas que hacer para la D.S.O. — miró a Leon de reojo.

Quitó el seguro y salió rechinando los dientes de forma discreta; estaba a punto de explotar.

¿Por qué nadie le notificó? Ni Barry, ni Rebecca… Parker que era su compañero o Sheva. Necesitaba una explicación directa.

* * *

Ada Wong revisaba con Piers algunas fotografías que pudieran dar una pista de alguna de las guaridas de Albert Wesker. Ada le mostraba los lugares que sabía ocupaba su antiguo jefe para ocultarse; en el tiempo que trabajaron juntos, Wesker huyó a Brasil y a Buenos Aires para poder evitar a Spencer antes del juicio que hubo para destruir a Umbrella. Pasó una fotografía de una comunidad de la selva de Oaxaca, México, pero solo obtuvo la negativa del castaño. Tomó la última foto del desierto de Sonora y Piers reconoció el lugar.

—¡Ahí fui intervenido! — señaló el laboratorio del lugar.

El castaño recordaba como entre lapsos de conciencia lo sometían a operaciones para poner injertos de piel en su reconstruido brazo.

—¿Tienes ganas de viajar a latinoamérica? — preguntó la espía a su acompañante.

—Lo siento, no me apetece, tengo planes en Estados Unidos por ahora.

—¿Piensas aparecerte en la B.S.A.A.? — Ada preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí. — respondió secamente mientras revisaba las demás fotografías nuevamente.

—¿Vas a buscar a Redfield?

Porra tragó saliva como si fueran cuchillas. Ya sabía que no hablaba de su jefe.

—No, ya no.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor… no es mejor un enfrentamiento con la gente a su alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piers, hay varias cosas que debes de saber. — Ada le quitó con cuidado las fotografías de las manos y le hizo girar el rostro a ella. — La primera parte, es que Leon está interesado en ella. —notó como la cara de Piers empezaba a ponerse roja.— Y hay algo más, no es una Redfield, son tres idénticas.

—¿Tres qué? ¿Hay clones?

—Nivans, se descubrió que los Redfield tenían dos hermanas escondidas en el mundo. — las manos del soldado perdieron tensión. Aprovechó el momento para sacar su teléfono y mostrarle las fotografías. —Carol y Stela. — señaló a cada una. —Ella es modelo y ella una genio de la música.

—Motivo mejor para ir a Estados Unidos…

Piers se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor para ir a la habitación principal de la suite en la que se hospedaron. Empezó a empacar algunas prendas de ropa en una mochila bastante amplia, no es que tuviera mucho equipaje, era lo poco que había conseguido en esos días con Ada Wong.

—Yo no hice el ataque masivo. — comentó Ada en el marco de la puerta. —Creí que era importante que lo supieras.

Piers no giró pero en cambio, escuchó una grabación con la voz del maldito de Simmons indicando que metieran a una tal Carla al proyecto Ada Wong. El tirador giró y Ada levantó su teléfono mostrando una copia de los vídeos que se encargó de destruir del laboratorio de Carla.

Piers no daba crédito de lo que le estaban haciendo a esa mujer, después la vió salir de un capullo con la apariencia de la mujer frente a él y haciendo experimentos. Sintió lástima, la mujer enloqueció y realmente creía ser Ada Wong.

—¿Por qué nunca mandaste esto a F.O.S? Si lo mandas, te dejarían de buscar como criminal.

—No lo creo necesario, no me afecta que mi nombre esté sucio. — cerró la pantalla y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir, se detuvo y dijo. —En el tocador encontrarás un pasaporte y dinero necesario, un gusto pasar este tiempo contigo.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a la realidad fue un poco extraño, abordaron al avión con un Chris extrañamente silencioso y enojado. Las hermanas Millet-Redfield no decían nada, la abuela estaba concentrada a la par que Leon en Claire, Claire solo observaba de reojo a su hermano y él se dedicó a ignorarlos completamente.

Quienes no entendían nada eran los agentes externos. Helena, Sherry y Jake solo observaban la tensión que cortaba el ambiente. Sheva era una chica lista, sospechaba que era algo sobre la organización, sobre todo por las llamadas a Parker y las miradas de odio que de repente recibía. Algo no estaba bien en los Estados Unidos.

El viaje fue largo pero sin contratiempos, Claire en cuanto pisó el país fue recibida por Rebecca quien se encargó de revisar su sangre.

Las otras dos hermanas partieron para sus respectivos hogares, una a la casa familiar y la otra a Nueva York, no podía falta más, estaba a pocos pasos de conseguir su deseado título.

Fue la llegada a la base cuando se destapó el motivo de furia del Capitán Redfield.

Rebecca y Claire encabezan la pequeña comitiva a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. cuando vieron a un furioso Chris acorralando a O'Brian y a Parker en el pasillo principal. Manoteando en el aire y gritando lo mucho que Jill había hecho a la organización como para que fuese tan desechable su trabajo.

Parker intentó explicar que la visita de Clive era como consejero para tomar la decisión de la búsqueda de un elemento que auxiliara con las investigaciones de Jill. La mencionada agente apareció y lo que era un evento aislado empezó a llamar la atención de la gente. Hasta que la agente Wilde encaró directamente al hombre Redfield y le dijo que se encargaría de encontrar a los responsables de su pérdida.

Viendo la situación que empezaba a tomar orden. Sheva se despidió de todos y salió de las instalaciones para ir a pasar un rato a solas, quería pensar un rato.

Recordó lo que había sucedido en el pasado y quiso ir al bar que le hizo aceptar su situación personal. Tal vez ahora podría aclararse ahí, ese lugar tenía un aura especial, como si fuese el lugar de sus resoluciones.

Entró al lugar y se fue al gabinete más escondido del lugar. Pero una voz a sus espaldas le hizo desear irse.

Jake se sentó frente a ella sin invitación.

—No me gusta que esto sea un hábito, y menos que sea por Redfield. — dijo serio.

—No es por Chris, ya tengo claro que Chris y yo solo somos compañeros, nada más, soy su amiga y no va a cambiar esa visión de mi. — dijo suspirando mientras recibía la botella de tequila, su vieja compañera.

Jake la miró con intriga.

—Si estoy aquí es por ti. — declaró la mujer mientras servía los dos vasos.

—¿Por mi? — preguntó divertido Jake.

—¡Es tu culpa qué esté hecha un lío!

Jake empezó a reír, así que no le era indiferente a la agente Alomar.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No es gracioso, solamente me siento feliz. — señaló Jake antes de tomar el líquido de su vaso.

—¿Te sientes feliz? — ahora Sheva era la desconcertada.

—De que no solo me ves como amigo…

—Eres guapo. — respondió la de ojos avellana después de beberse de golpe el licor.

—Entonces soy guapo. — Jake se sintió ganador. — Tu eres muy hermosa, Sheva.

—Lo sé. — fingió orgullo.

Jake prefirió no presionarla, así que cambió el tema a la furia de Redfield y a la nueva agente. Con lentitud pasó el tiempo y decidieron partir del lugar, Jake se ofreció a llevar a Sheva a su departamento.

—¿No quieres pasar? — Sheva le ofreció una cálida sonrisa mientras se cubría de las gotas que empezaban a caer cada vez más rápido.

Jake dudó en aceptar la oferta, pero con la lluvia sería peligroso salir y más con algunas copas encima.

Entraron al edificio, Sheva saludó al portero y se dirigieron al elevador en absoluto silencio. Las puertas selladas amortiguaban un poco el ruido de la tormenta. Jake miraba los números avanzar mientras Sheva lo miraba.

Realmente no había pensado en Jake como otra cosa que no fuese un amigo, sabía que era guapo, inteligente, con un humor extraño y algo explosivo. Pero era un gran tipo con ella, no entendía como, pero Jake Muller había ganado parte del corazón de Sheva.

Tenía que salir de sus dudas, Sheva dió dos pasos para acercarse a Jake, el hombre giró y Sheva se puso de pie frente a ella, se paró de puntitas y le dió un beso.

Jake se sorprendió por la iniciativa de la chica que le robaba el sueño, sintió como le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se separó de él.

Lo supo en ese momento, Sheva salió de dudas, ese era el momento justo en el que debía dejar atrás a Chris Redfield y darse una oportunidad, y dársela al muchacho que la volvía a besar.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Jake se separó con un ligero gruñido.

—No Sheva, estás ebria.

—No lo estoy, yo quiero esto, te quiero a ti.

Jake no supo como pero en un momento de estar en el elevador, estaban en la casa de Sheva, en su habitación. Sabía que no estaban ebrios, pero sí bajo la influencia —nada negativa— del alcohol.

—¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo Sheva?

—Sí… quédate conmigo, hoy y mañana y los días que se puedan.

—Entonces déjame tenerte hoy… —le susurró de espaldas al oído.

Al escucharlo se quedó paralizada y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido todavía cuando sintió dos manos agarrando sus pechos desde atrás, un gran bulto presionando su culo y un susurro a la altura de la oreja…

Al oír su respuesta la giró y besó, Sheva sentía como sus manos prácticamente desgarraban su ropa y el sujetador, lo suficiente para que sus pechos se asomaran entre los jirones de la camiseta y su lengua pasara de su boca a sus tetas…

Cada agarre brusco que recibía por su parte hacía que se pusiera más cachonda, él lo sabía… Jake sentía sus pezones tan duros que seguramente llegaban a doler, dolor que calmaba con su lengua y sus labios mientras aprovechaba para quitarle el pantalón y sus culottes, la empujo contra la cama y agarro sus piernas con fuerzas separándolas, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Serás guarra Sheva, ya estás mojada. — dejó su saliva caer sobre ella y como su lengua separaba sus labios y empezaba a jugar con su clítoris, de la boca de la africana solo salían gemidos, ese ex mercenario la estaba follando con la lengua.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió los dedos de Jake en ella mientras alternaba su lengua, de los senos la boca de Sheva. Sus besos sabían a ella y más cuando sacó sus dedos de su interior para que los chupara; fue ahí donde se dió cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, por muy pervertido que fuera, se dejaría hacer por el chico.

—¿Quieres qué siga? — preguntó Jake tomándola del cuello.

—Sí…

La joven mujer se colocó en el suelo, cuatro patas, ella misma pegó la cara al suelo, sintiendo el frío suelo rozar sus senos. Jake se estaba descontrolado, empezó a embestir a Sheva tan fuerte y rápido que no podía reprimir sus gemidos —ni ella sus gritos—. Sus manos agarraban las caderas de la morena y cada embestida hacía que su cuerpo se levantara del suelo.

—¡Jake, Dios!

Una fuerte nalgada se escuchó. Al parecer era una señal de que no debía hablar mientras él seguía con su ritmo frenético, mientras Sheva ya no podía más, se quedó sin fuerzas y era como una muñeca sin vida siendo consumida por aquel salvaje.

Ya era suya y lo sabía bien.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas, intentaban retomar su vida con normalidad. Anne Wilde estaba un poco tensa con Chris Redfield merodeando por los alrededores y sin dejar de estar revisando sus avances en el caso. Suficiente era con toda la carga de pistas de Valentine en su ordenador y tener que unirlas, y cargar con su prometido al pendiente de todo.

Se puso de pie y salió de su oficina con una copia del departamento de entradas y salidas de un aeropuerto.

Tocó a la puerta y la voz grave del interior le indicó que podía entrar.

—Ahora sí puedo darte algo extraño para poder investigar más sobre tu hermana. — Anne le extendió las hojas a Chris.

El castaño miró con sorpresa los documentos y luego a su compañera.

—Estas fotografías son de "Claire Redfield" llegando a Rusia el mismo día en que yo entré a trabajar aquí. Día en el que estaba aún en Irlanda en recuperación. — Anne no tenía mucho tacto con temas del trabajo, pero era directa. —Y el pasaporte de Stela Millet fue usado para el ingreso al país y la compra de los boletos de avión.

—Es imposible, ella estaba con nosotros en el hospital. — Chris observaba nuevamente la fotografía. La usurpadora de su hermana llevaba ropa muy similar a la que usaba por lo general, un horrible esmalte de uñas azul que no reconocía y las identificaciones de TerraSave.

—Alguien robó el pasaporte y visa de tu hermana, o hay otra teoría que no te va a gustar. — señaló Anne. —que esté ayudando al raptor de tu hermana.

—¿En base a qué dices tal cosa? — Chris se levantó de golpe de su escritorio.

—Esa tal "Claire Redfield" entró a una prisión de máxima seguridad para ver al hombre que ella misma metió en la cárcel, Frederic Downing. — Anne no se intimidaba por la diferencia de estaturas entre Chris y ella. —Esa mujer fue a ver a un terrorista peligroso, no hubo grabación de la conversación, no sabemos qué está pasando.

—Podemos investigar en este momento una parte de la historia. — Chris levantó la bocina del teléfono y apretó el altavoz, marcó un número de su agenda y esperaron en silencio.

 _—¿Sí, Chris?_ — Stela y el ruido de autos se escuchaban del otro lado.

—Hermanita, quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿Fuiste a algún lugar fuera de Irlanda cuando Claire estaba en el hospital?

 _—No, solamente salía del hotel al hospital, y esa vez que compramos ropa Leon y yo_. — hizo una pausa.— _además soy una torpe, no sé cómo perdí mi pasaporte, apenas tendré mi cita en unos días para la reposición._

—¿Perdiste el pasaporte? — Chris y Anne intercambiaron miradas. —¿La embajada puede confirmar que hiciste el reporte?

— _Sí, tienen la fecha, aún estábamos en Irlanda, ¿hay algún problema Chris?_

—No, solamente verificando la información para el informe del vuelo del avión que nos dió la sede de la B.S.A.A Europa.

— _Oh, entiendo. Chris, tengo que colgar, voy a subir al metro y traigo un violín._

—Hablamos luego Stela, suerte.

Colgó y se recargó en el escritorio. Wilde tomó aire y soltó una pregunta con todo el cuidado que pudo:

—¿Me autorizas revisar el historial de llamadas de tu hermana para descartarla de la lista?

Chris asintió.

Anne se despidió y salió a toda velocidad del lugar. No era muy buenas a señal lo que estaba sucediendo, pero quería ser ella la que encontraría la verdad; así le demostraría a Chris que ella era un elemento capaz, sobretodo para demostrarle que podía llenar con creces el puesto de la fallecida y famosa fundadora de la organización.

* * *

—Claire, tienes que ser paciente. — Sherry acarició la cabeza de su mentora.

Claire estaba en una plancha, sentada para que le realizaran una resonancia magnética. Llevaban todo un día entre tomografías, placas y más estudios cuyo nombre desconocían.

Rebecca quería descartar todo. El reporte de Leon la dejó muy inquieta.

—Ya sé, eso mismo te decía yo. Touché. — señaló Claire.

Leon llevó a Sherry a la cabina con Rebecca mientras empezaba la revisión.

—¿Y después de esto qué?, ¿nos vamos a volver los X-Men? — preguntó Sherry con ironía.

—Tal vez, solo quiero comprobar que no haya ninguna clase de anomalía o mutación. — respondió Rebecca mientras observaba las imágenes que aparecían en la computadora. —Esto es extraño…

—Adiós X-Men. — susurró Sherry.

—Rebecca, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Leon con una sonrisa discreta por el comentario de su pequeña.

—La secuencia de ADN de Claire está prácticamente intacta pese al contacto con el virus Verónica o el T-Phobos, pero. — señaló la imagen de su cerebro. — ¿qué saben del mito del diez porciento cerebral?

—Solo que se dice que los seres humanos usamos el diez porciento de su capacidad. — respondió Leon.

—Pese a que son muchas teorías, lo cierto es que hay partes del cerebro de Claire que están iluminadas y no es común tener tanta luz en las imágenes. — Rebecca activó el micrófono.— Claire… me vas a odiar más, pero quiero que hagas una última cosa, intenta comunicarte con alguno de nosotros desde ahí sin hablar.

Apagó el interruptor y esperaron. Escucharon los tres a Claire, y en la pantalla otra zona que estaba menos iluminada, parecía luz neón.

—La zona del lenguaje parece señal de hotel… voy a sacarla.

A Sherry aún le costaba trabajo entender los chistes de la doctora. Salieron de la cabina y se dirigió a la plancha que salía del aparato para ayudar a Claire.

—¿Eso fue todo? — preguntó la activista.

—Por ahora sí. — respondió Rebecca. —Si te necesitamos, te vuelvo a llamar pero espero que con esto sea suficiente.

La pelirroja asintió, se despidió de su amiga y con ayuda de Leon y Sherry salieron de la sala para ir por sus cosas.

Claire sacó de su bolsa su teléfono y revisó si había algún mensaje de Chris o algo importante, pero lo que leyó hizo que las lágrimas empezaran a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Cariño, ¿puedes traerme un poco de papel? Olvidé mis pañuelos.

Sherry asintió y se fue en dirección al baño.

—¿Qué sucede Claire?

—Es Piers… — La activista le mostró el aparato.

 _"Aunque esto acabe, no significa que haya dejado de preocuparme por ti. Pronto veré a tu hermano."_

—Claire…

—Lo perdí.

Leon la abrazó. —Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro que te va a buscar.

—No lo hará, hay cosas que sé Piers no tolera y yo las hice todas de golpe. No me va a perdonar nunca.

—Si no te perdona, será un tonto. — respondió logrando que Claire se separara para verlo. —Es mentira que el amor lo perdona todo, cuando el amor real existe, no hay nada que perdonar. Y existen los que darían lo que sea por estar en ese lugar que ocupa Piers en tu corazón.

Claire abrió de golpe los ojos mientras una muy sonriente Sherry le entregaba un paquete de pañuelos.

—Gracias. — respondió Claire con un hilo de voz mientras se limpiaba los ojos y la nariz.

* * *

El tiempo pasó con lentitud para mucho y con rapidez para otros, algunas semanas más desde la investigación de la doble de Claire, el silencio de Frederic y un intento fallido de la Claire real haciéndose pasar por la doble, nada tenía sentido. Downing estaba fastidiandoles bastante.

La activista miraba con pesadez la luz del techo de la sala de espera, en donde le entregarían sus armas e identificaciones, los guardias se estaban tardando por una situación de un paro cardiaco de un interno. Iba acompañada de Leon, cuya relación se había vuelto un poco extraña con el paso del tiempo en esos días de recuperación. Con el labio casi sano y los hematomas del cuerpo casi invisibles, Claire sentía que poco a poco volvería su vida a ser normal, o casí normal, hasta eliminar a Wesker y su clan de enfermos seguidores.

Giró y se topó con Leon, quien la acompañó nuevamente. Se sentía un poco incómoda teniendolo tan cerca.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

—Leo. — señaló su tableta sin levantar la vista.

Puso los ojos en blanco con tal respuesta.

—Idiota. — dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaban.

—No lo piensas en serio, ¿verdad?

Claire dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, se suponía que se iba a Moscú para estar sola y no con la compañía del amigo que se le había insinuado semanas antes.

—No pensaba perderme en Moscú.

—No sería la primera vez. — Leon sonrió, entonces la verdadera molestia de la moticiclista era que fuese a acompañarla.

—No me he perdido nunca. — le cortó cabreada.

—No me has dejado terminar — respondió tranquilo y sin despegar la vista de su lectura. —No sería la primera vez que se pierde alguien con nosotros juntos, perdimos a Sherry de vista varias veces en la comisaría.

—Eso fue hace muchos años y yo no soy Sherry. — Claire le miró entornando los ojos.

—Lo sé. Tú eres mucho más guapa.

Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de la menor de los Redfield.

—Déjate de chorradas, vuelve a tu librito y déjame tranquila.

—Lo haré si te tranquilizas un poco por venir contigo y me dejas acompañarte de vuelta al hotel.

—No iré contigo, pervertido.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí, molestándote. — respondió recorriendose al lugar junto a ella.

Claire se movió un poco y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—A ver, ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó girándose para verla.

Le miró de reojo sin responder, acomodándose mejor en su silla.

—No quiero ganarme un puñetazo, pero… — Leon había conseguido al fin su atención, pero dudo en continuar al ver su mirada de odio. —No. Mejor no. —dijo volviéndose a acomodar en la silla y desbloqueando su libro electrónico. — Cada vez te pareces más a Chris.

—¿Solo sabes criticar? Para eso, no hables. — soltó molesta.

—No era una crítica, Chris es un gran hombre. De mucho carácter… a tu edad ya odiaba el mundo.

—Yo no odio el mundo.

—No he dicho que lo hagas, pero hoy pareces odiar algo… o a alguien.

De nuevo, silencio por algunos minutos.

—Perdona.

—Está bien, no te disculpes. — respondió Claire. —¿Y qué tiene ese libro que lo hace interesante? — hubo un retintín en su voz.

—¿Quieres leerlo?

—No, ni hablar.

—"Alguna vez había creído en el amor como un enriquecimiento, como una exaltación de las potencias intercesoras. Un día se dio cuenta de que sus amores eran impuros porque presuponían esa esperanza, mientras que el verdadero amante amaba sin esperar nada fuera del amor, aceptando ciegamente que el día se volviera más azul y la noche más dulce y el tranvía menos incómodo".

—Vaya, es… — buscó el adjetivo correcto. — muy bonito.

—No todo es erotismo y perversión conmigo, ¿verdad? — preguntó irónico.

—¿Y eso es cosa de Hunnigan qué te obligó a leer más en la oficina?

—Oye, si vas a hablarme así, mejor me marcho. No he vendio a que me traten mal. — bromeó con fingida indignación.

—Esa es una gran pregunta, ¿a qué has venido?

—Me preocupo por ti.

—Ya te dije a ti y a Chris que debo de hacer mi vida normal, no me protejan tanto.

—No de ese modo, tonta. — dijo dándole un codazo.

—Vuelve a insultarme y tratarme como niña, y te tiro los dientes.

—¿Por qué esa obsesión con la edad?

—Porque tienen esa obsesión de tratarme como muñeca de porcelana.

Uno de los guardias por fin volvió, entregándoles al fin sus pertenencias, y permitiéndoles irse.

—¿Tan tonto te parezco Claire? — le preguntó siguiendo con el tema de camino al estacionamiento.

—No sé si tonto, pero eres desesperante. — respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba junto al auto que les prestó la D.S.O.

—Eso me lo dice poca gente. — dijo el agente mientras le quitaba los seguros y Claire abría al fin la puerta para sentarse.

—Leon….

—¿Sí, Claire?

—Leon, ¿te has enamorado realmente alguna vez?

Leon la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de arrancar.

—Ah. Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Eh?

—A lo que sientes.

Ella no dijo nada, pero el color de su cabello volvió a reflejarse en sus mejillas.

—¿Sigues pensando en Piers?

—Argh, no. ¿Cómo voy a seguir pensando en él? De eso ya llevamos un tiempo y ya le di carpetazo al asunto, no es algo de lo que quiera sentirme orgullosa. Eres desesperante. — dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Leon rompió a reír.

—Y encima te ríes, con lo difícil que fue dar por concluida esa relación.

—Perdona, perdona. — dijo recuperando la voz. — Está bien, no piensas en Piers, ¿quién es el afortunado?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Así que lo conozco.

—Da igual. No has respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Si me he enamorado realmente alguna vez? Es difícil.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser responder a esa pregunta?

—¿Qué entendemos por amor?

—No te pongas filosófico…

Leon dejó escapar una risa corta.

—Está bien. Sí. Me he enamorado, y no, no es Ada.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada, no lo sabe.

La activista abrió los ojos al comprender el presente de la respuesta.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—¿Se lo dirás tú?

—¿Eh?

—Está claro que estás enamorada, ¿se lo has dicho ya?

—No.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—No.

El agente entornó los ojos antes de verla de reojo y seguir manejando. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no piensa en mí de esa forma.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—A veces creemos saber muchas cosas.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Se lo dirás?

—No.

—¿No crees que ella pueda sentir lo mismo?

—No, no lo creo. Pero eso da igual, simplemente no funcionaría.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Hay muchas cosas en contra…

—No hay obstáculos si dos personas se quieren.

Leon detuvo el auto enfrente del hotel, se apresuró a meterlo al estacionamiento y apagó el motor sin intenciones de acabar la plática ahí.

—Oh, por desgracia, sí que los hay. Y además ha sonado a consejo amoroso de libro.

—Eso es una visión cobarde.

—La tuya es una visión cobarde. No sabes lo que siente la otra persona y ya estás decidiendo que no te ve como lo que eres.

—¿Lo que soy?

—Una gran mujer, guapa, inteligente, con carácter, capaz de defenderse por sí misma…

Claire se puso colorada.

—Está bien, déjalo. — le cortó.

—Claire, cualquiera sería afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú a su lado. Y si no lo ve, es un completo idiota, incluido Piers. — añadió esto último guiñándole el ojo.

—Que no es Piers ya, argh. — respondió saliendo del coche y caminando hacia la calle.

—¿Soy un completo idiota? — preguntó alcanzándola.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—¡Sí! — gritó girándose para que le quedase claro.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Existir, ¿le parece poco al súper agente Kennedy?

—Pensé que estábamos teniendo una conversación agradable.

—Y yo pensé que me tomabas en serio.

—Lo hago. — dijo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a girar. — Lo hago, más de lo que crees. — añadió serio.

—No lo haces, aún piensas que estoy enamorada de Piers, y yo estaba enamorada desde antes de otra persona, eso no era amor.

—¿No?

—Tal vez cuando sea una anciana descubro que no lo fue y habría dejado pasar al amor de mi vida.

Leon la miró en silencio unos segundos. Ella le mantuvo la mirada.

—Entonces díselo. — la retó, seguro.

Claire le miró interrogante.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Si él no lo sabe, ¿qué esperas que haga?

—¿Y si él lo sabe y no quiere hacer nada al respecto?

—¿Y si él lo sospecha y no quiere meter la pata?

—¿Y si él es un cobarde que prefiere seguir así?

—¿Y si él solo necesita que ella haga algo?

—¿Y si él solo ve obstáculos?

—¿Y si ella los derriba?

—¿Estará dispuesto a ello? — preguntó insegura.

—No lo sé. Pregúntale a él.

Claire se soltó del agarre de su brazo.

—Tengo sueño, quizá le pregunte otro día. — dijo retrocediendo unos pasos antes de girarse y seguir caminando rumbo al hotel.

—¿Y si él es un completo idiota porque ve lo que eres, pero no hace nada? — gritó desde atrás.

Claire se detuvo.

—Entonces tendrá que espabilar. — respondió sin girarse.

Leon avanzó hasta ella y se puso unos pasos adelante, mirándola.

—¿Y si él es un completo idiota que tiene miedo de no ser amado aún?

—¿Y si ella siente que no hay miedo por pensar en él?

Leon dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Y si él es un idiota porque aún está pensando en miles de obstáculos?

—¿Y si ella le muestra que todos se pueden superar?

Claire dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Y si él lleva años comiéndose la cabeza por ella? Más de los permitidos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Ella se asustaría si él le dijera que es la única que ha ocupado sus pensamientos por años? — preguntó con voz ronca y nerviosa.

—¿Él se asustaría si ella le dijera lo mismo?

Leon avanzó hasta ella.

—¿Y si él no sabe cómo actuar? — preguntó poniendo sus manos en el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío.

—¿Qué tal si solo se deja llevar? — preguntó en un susurro, cerrando los ojos.

—Quizás eso sea peligroso. — respondió también en un susurro y acercándose más a ella.

—Ella es capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

Leon se acercó lo suficiente para besarla, buscando acceder a su boca. Un beso profundo y lleno de deseo. Un beso demasiado caliente para ser un primer beso.

Cuando se separó de sus labios, un gemido salió de ambas bocas. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Era yo, ¿verdad? — preguntó completamente serio.

Claire Redfield lo miró por un segundo y le golpeó en el pecho.

—¿Y si me he equivocado y él realmente es un completo idiota?

—Es posible, tienes mal ojo con los hombres. — dijo cogiéndola por las caderas y pegándola a él.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello… It's me…

Quisiera compartirles una pequeña historia personal:

Había una niña llamada Geisha, ella era muy confiada y sufrió una decepción hace poco de alguien muy cercano a ella. Sus hermanas malvadas le dieron apoyo y ella volvió a sonreír, también otra amiga escritora que es su beta en otros dos shots, pero algo pasó después; una de sus hermanas se puso muy triste porque algo muy terrible sucedió en su vida. Geisha era muy corazón de pollo, así que para intentar darle una sonrisa nuevamente, se puso a 'tunear' el capítulo de su fic, que tenía en stock por ahí, en la deep web, le agregó un lemon y una pareja que no esperaba, le hizo otro OC *se escuchan los gritos de ¿Otro?*, y como es fan del Cleon, tuvimos un Cleon muy estúpido que hice a base a unas situaciones muy mías y unas ideas de un fic de Naruto *se escuchan gritos de ¿te gusta el KakaSaku? Pervertida*

Me dolieron mis deditos amigos, porque edité en calidad exprés dos fics y me di cuenta de que UR está bien largo. Me quiero morir jaja

Espero que el capítulo haya logrado ser muy intenso, hay muchas cosas por digerir. Resolviendo una duda, estamos en 2015.

A responderles:

Kitty:  
Me escapo a la hora de la comida a leer y ya encontré tu actualización, pensé que iba a tardar más por tu aviso en Wattpad y en Umbrella's Revival (leí ese ficha hace mucho). Yo creo que no es Tres Veces Ana o Lazos de amor, la única similitud es que son tres, pero nada que ver una de la otra. La cuestión es que están pasando cosas muy rudas en el fic, no entiendo a Wesker, Claire hospitalizada, Carol la odio más y más hija de la chingada jajajaja mira qué atascarse a Leon.  
Tuve que leerlo varias veces porque por poco pensé que nos ibas a hacer sufrir otro rato con ella pero luego luego la puso Leon en su lugar aunque el atascón nadie se lo quita al hijo de la chingada *por besarla a ella y no a Claire*  
Quiero leer más pero tengo que ser paciente.  
Oye, vi que subiste fic en CCS, ¿también te gusta? A mí me encanta Yukito.

 _R: Oh querida, me alegra que te deseo un espacio para leerme, me siento halagada. Todas tus observaciones se agradecen con el corazón. Se viene muy intenso todo, porque los villanos pronto van a aparecer y conoceremos a los rivales definitivos de la historia, eres la primera lectora en decirme una opinión tan "yo" de Carol. Yo hablo así de ella en privado jajaja y con Leon, fue el puto crack al mandarla a la…_

 _Soy fan del TxE en Card Captor Sakura._

 _Saludos._

RosyCleon:  
Me gusta la historia aunque no se porque la gente piensa que es Lazos de amor, nada que ver Lucerito con la perra de Carol, la hermana Redfield ama meterse con medio mundo y se entiende que algo o alguien estuvo detrás de su locura. No sé ha dicho que Carol haya nacido así de perra o loca, o que sea desgraciada con su hermana Stella desde siempre.  
Ahora Tres Veces Ana, la única similitud es que una tiene una falla en la pierna y la otra no tiene pierna. Pero entendí que Stela está basado en alguien de la vida real, sino me falla dijiste que eran Zhines, Frozenheart, y por algún lado estaba Addie Redfield, que supongo era la madre de los Redfield.  
Me gusta como lo llevas porque al menos algunos personajes tienen una aparición pero no sé involucran directamente con el problema principal, o no todos.  
Yo solo sé que Albert está muy enojado y esperando hacer un movimiento.  
Todos queremos que Stela y Steve acaben juntos. Se está dando muy bonito ese ship.  
Y ya es todo querida Geisha, nos leemos pronto.  
 _R: Gracias por hacer el recordatorio, en efecto, para los que desconocen, firmé una gran amistad en estos últimos dos años con Zhines, Addie Redfield, Frozenheart y Light of Moon; cuando hice el fic, originalmente iban a ser solo dos gemelas (seguro dicen que hice Juego de Gemelas) pero le comenté a Zhines que tuve un crush con el look de Angelique Boyer y decidí hacer una tercera que fuera buena. Carol es por Zhines, Stela es porque Frozenheart es una genio en la música pese a su corta edad, Addie fue una aparición breve como la madre de los Redfield, Light of Moon iba a ser originalmente la abuela, pero por cambios en la vida, ahora es otro personaje. Este fic es en parte un pequeño agradecimiento a ellas. Quiero que algunos personajes tengan un papel importante en ciertos momentos, en este caso unos aparecen y otros reaparecen. ¿Verdad que el Stevla es bien bonito? Jajaja_

 _Un abrazo._

Pily-chan  
Noooo nooooooo!  
Entendí mal o Wesker tuvo sus queveres con Carol? Esa sujeta mató hasta al esposo! I hate her!  
Y mi adorado Leon está enamorado! Soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz! Ahora le tocará a Claire superar sus dramas personales... y Wesker manejando todo desde las sombras cómo es su costumbre... normalmente amaría su misterio, pero aquí si se pasó con Claire! Aquí ya no es mi SUGAR DADDY! Ya veo que a Chris le va a tocar estar solo. Lo normal. Y después de Vendetta por supuesto que así debe ser.  
Espero el siguiente capítulo tarde lo que tarde. Ya sabes que eres mi idola!  
Te mando un abrazotototote y muchos besos, amiga. Te quiero mucho y pórtate bien!  
Pily~Chan.

 _R: Desde el capítulo uno Carol y Wesker se dieron un revolución, pero te aseguro que no esperabas esto. Me acuerdo aún de como te estabas infartando en el capítulo pasado y luego te hice feliz en el rechazo a Carol. Pero faltan fechorías…_

 _Wesker se va a mega pasar, pero mejor no digo más porque si ya no es tu sugar daddy, mejor no saber más muajaja._

 _¿Chris solo? Jamás. Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa jiji_

 _Yo soy tu fan, por ti volví a los fics._

 _Te amo mil._

AvacynHope  
A mi si me gusta esta historia, con cada cap me quedó picada xD.  
Hablando de RE Vendetta, a mi me gustó aunque hay cosas que pudieron ser mejores. De Arias, fue un buen villano pero me hubiera gustado ver más trasfondo de su personaje.  
En lo personal a mi me gustaría una película animada basada en los arcos de los juegos o una historia que pase antes de la muerte de Wesker (realmente me gustaría ver a papu Wesker animado :'v).  
Por cierto, yo sí me di cuenta de los nombres de los caps, hasta pensé que eras fan de la serie de Hannibal, porque la serie también utiliza platillos para nombrar los episodios.  
Espero que te vaya bien con las reediciones , y también espero con ansias el siguiente cap.  
Saludos.

 _R: Bienvenida al fic! Vendetta tuvo cosas y fue un resumen grande de muchos elementos que nosotros podemos explotar, Arias no es un villano como tal, es un hombre que volvieron un psicópata. Pero no eran suficientes dos horas de película para poder contar todo a detalle, cumplió. Todos deseamos una buena película live action, hay un rumor en el pueblo que dice que van a sacar un Reboot, ojalá no hagan a otra Alice y nos cumplan el sueño._

 _ERES LA GANADORA DEL SPOILER POR SER LA ÚNICA EN IDENTIFICAR DE DONDE SAQUÉ LOS TÍTULOS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS._

 _En verdad, vi Hannibal antes de que la sacaran de Netflix y me gustó mucho la crudeza. Aunque personalmente me gusta más la novela "El silencio de los corderos" y la película de Hannibal con Sir Anthony Hopkins. Ahora como tú regalo, Carol no se va a poner nada contenta al saber quienes fueron amantes de su hermano, y va a cobrar venganza._

 _Todos queremos a papu Wesker vivo._

 _Un abrazo grande._

Me despido cariñitos del Eliptic Express, me voy dando besos llenos de sanguijuelas voraces. No olviden pasar a Wattpad, con el mismo título y mi alias van a encontrar mis historias.

Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.


	12. Futamono

_**Disclaimer** : Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre._

 _Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento._

 _Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada (gracias por aparecer), a mi beta Zhines, a mis compañeros de foro Behind The Horror y a mis queridos lectores._

 _ **Advertencia** : Hay contenido sexual._

 _ **Agradecimiento especial:** Light of Moon 12, tu presión me tiene escribiendo de nueva cuenta después de seguir atorada en las historias de corrección de pendejez_ _._

 _Gracias._

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Futamono**

 **.**

 _Esta es la historia de un hombre..._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _Que luchó por proteger lo que más amaba…_

 _—Lograre detenerlo de una forma u_

 _otra… hay cosas que debo proteger y mientras las tenga, tengo que luchar._

 _Esta es la historia de un héroe._

 _—No me rendiré._

 _La historia de un héroe al que quiero._

.

—¿Cómo describirías tu experiencia más traumante María? — preguntó Carol en la cafetería cercana al set de su sesión fotográfica.

La rubia dedicó unos segundos para pensar y llegó a la conclusión de forma muy narrativa.

—Estábamos en la residencia privada de Glenn Arias, mi padre y yo acompañamos a Sara, mi hermana; las mesas estaban puestas en una hilera de cada lado de la familia de los respectivos novios. Un arco de madera con cortinas y varias flores adornaban encima de las cabezas de los novios. Se pusieron de pie, y después de mirarse unos segundos, Sara cruzó sus manos para tomar las de su esposo, se veía… feliz. — continuó la mujer que bajó la mirada ámbar a su taza de té. — A lo lejos escuchamos un avión, que se aproximaba, un jet al parecer, solo vimos un objeto blanco caer y una onda expansiva que me lanzó, un calor inmenso y oscuridad. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a Glenn saliendo de los escombros con lo único que sobrevivió de Sara, su mano con la argolla de bodas, Glenn soltó el grito más doloroso que pudieras imaginar.

—¿Y todo eso en Nueva York fue por ella?

—Es más complicado… como entender con una modelo se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con el bioterrorismo.

—Sí que lo tengo, un amigo me dijo que te buscara, el primo de Glenn, Frederic.

—¿Sigue vivo? Interesante. — María colocó la taza en la mesa.

—No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, es el destino. — respondió Carol haciendo a la mujer frente a ella estremecer.

María reconoció esas palabras del desaparecido Glenn Arias, siempre las dijo.

—Reescribiré el pasado, ¿estás conmigo? — preguntó la pelirroja extendiendo su mano.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — respondió la mujer de ojos rojos mientras cerraba el trato estrechando la mano de Carol.

—Te puedo ayudar a localizar a algunas personas para quitarlas del camino si me ayudas con alguien poderoso, necesito una buena espía.

—¿Con quién necesitas ayuda?

—Albert Wesker. Dejémoslo en que es un aliado cuando me conviene, pero no quiere deshacerse de ciertos "estorbos". — respondió Carol mientras tomaba su té chai. —Mis hermanas, mi abuela y otros lastres.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de tu familia? — preguntó María con cierto aire de desaprobación.

—Son las personas que más le importan a Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers y a Leon Scott Kennedy.

María apretó los puños con fuerza y un ligero temblor empezó a recorrerla. Aún tenía muy presente como eliminaron a su padre haciéndolo puré.

—¡Los quiero a ellos, no a tus tontas hermanas! — exclamó furiosa.

—De Chris Redfield me encargo yo, pero para llegar a ellos, tenemos que actuar antes de que Albert Wesker las quiera "proteger". Necesito que investigues porque tiene tanto interés en Claire Redfield.

* * *

Piers Nivans entró en el edificio central de la B.S.A.A. causando shock, confusión y en algunos casos miedo a los miembros que lo reconocieron. Una gran cicatriz abarcaba desde su frente hasta su mentón, cubriendo parte del ojo.

Sheva Alomar fue la primera en ir a su encuentro.

—Es una muy grata sorpresa tenerte de vuelta, Claire nos dijo en su informe de tu situación. — respondió la morena dándole la mano.

—Avisé que vendría pronto, pero parece que a algunos no les da mucho gusto mi regreso. — respondió de la misma forma mientras notaba la vista curiosa de algunos trabajadores.

Caminaron por el lobby hasta llegar al elevador. Subieron en una agradable charla de la mujer sobre algunas novedades en la base y de los operativos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en dos años.

Llegaron al piso ocho y avanzaron por un largo pasillo. Piers reconocía las fotografías de algunos en las paredes, miembros con altos honores que perdieron la vida, entre ellos, su fotografía, la de Jill Valentine, una chica de su primer equipo de nombre Nadia y un ex compañero del ejército, Damian. Miró de reojo a la antigua oficina de Jill Valentine y vio a una mujer de cabello negro, que revisaba unos documentos con Parker Luciani. Chris salió de la sala de juntas con el retirado Clive O'Brian, lo reconocieron a lo lejos y avanzaron con rapidez hasta él.

Chris evitó la formalidad y lo recibió con un abrazo, seguido después de O'Brian.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar Piers, pero…

—Pero primero me tiene que examinar alguien para verificar que no sea una amenaza. — interrumpió Piers a su capitán.

—Eso no era lo que iba a decir. — respondió Chris. — iba a preguntar, ¿ya comiste?

—No. — respondió asombrado.

—Me retiro, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedir apoyo. — dijo Sheva mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el elevador.

—Sheva. — llamó Chris antes de que partiera. —En cuanto acabes con los novatos, ve a verme a la oficina por favor.

La morena asintió neutra y se fue.

* * *

Claire y Leon habían hecho un último intento para hablar con Frederic Downing. Juntos esperaban en la celda de interrogatorios, Claire miraba de vez en cuanto a la puerta mientras Leon revisaba en su pantalón si no había olvidado un encendedor.

La puerta se abrió por fin, mostrando a un demacrado hombre de sonrisa burlona y sus ojos azules más hundidos. Miró de forma lasciva a la Redfield. Se extrañó de verla con un vestido azul rey y saco, por lo poco que sabía, ella no usaba vestidos. La mujer había cambiado considerablemente y a diferencia de su hermana, su cuerpo se veía con más curvas y fuerza, Carol mantenía una apariencia más delgada y femenina. En definitiva, sí había diferencias entre ellas.

Leon intentó pasar por alto la mirada que le dirigió a la mujer y puso la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor de plástico que había conseguido.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto que no probaba ni un mísero Lucky Strikes? — preguntó el prisionero mientras con calma sacaba el cigarrillo de su empaque y lo dirigía a su boca.

Claire fue ahora la que se acercó y tomó el encendedor para encender el cigarro.

—Muy interesante… — respondió el hombre mientras la observaba.

—¿Ese era el secreto? — preguntó Claire un poco brusca. — ¿Traer tabaco para que al fin hablaras?

—Antes eras dulce, Claire. — respondió Frederic mientras miraba de reojo a Leon. —Al menos eres una buena influencia, haces que vista con camisa.

Leon volteó la vista hacía el hombre sin decirle nada.

—Tu cabello largo era lindo. — continuó Frederic sin dejar de mirar a Leon. —Una pena.

—Es lo suficientemente largo para recogerlo. — Claire tomó una goma elástica de su muñeca y se recogió el cabello como antes. —¿Mejor?

—Un poco.

—No sabíamos que te gustara tanto Claire. — Leon por fin habló.

—Ser cortés no significa que me guste.

—Oh, vamos Freddie, admítelo, si no fuese por el senador Davis, el té y las galletas en Harvardville hubieran quedado en segundo lugar. Siempre quise un hombre mayor… —Claire se sentó en la mesa justo frente a él.

—Estabas con Wesker, era lo suficientemente mayor.

Leon hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romperle la cara en ese momento.

—Hay límites para eso Freddie, tampoco me gusta la gerontofilia. — respondió Claire. —Yo te recuerdo a alguien, ¿no?

Frederic la miraba con un poco de confusión, ¿qué clase de juego era ese? Algunas acciones le recordaban a Carol… ¿sería posible que Claire estuviese conectada de alguna forma con su hermana? Tragó saliva y no dijo nada.

Claire se acercó y le quitó el cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios. Le dio una calada y sacó el humo por la nariz.

—Sabes que fue muy torpe, verdad, usó mis tarjetas, el pasaporte de mi hermana. — Claire se acercó y le volvió a colocar el cigarrillo en los labios inclinandose más de la cuenta para mostrar el escote. —Tengo dos hermanas, ¿sabías?, ¿te gustan dulces?, ¿sensuales? O la clásica chica de acción.

—Yo creo que dulces, Claire, fuiste demasiado amable con él en ese aeropuerto. — respondió Leon.

—Vayanse a la mierda.

—Una fibra sensible en Freddie, viste Leon, sí siente.

—Nunca me fijaría en una coja como ella.

—Entonces quedan dos, la sensual o la que ya conoces. — interrumpió Leon.

—¿Quién dice que no conozco a las dos? Claire puede ser una calienta bragas cuando se lo propone.

—No hoy guapo, gracias. — le quitó el cigarro y lo aplastó en el suelo, le acarició la mejilla rápidamente.

Salió de la sala seguida por Leon. Se veía un poco agitada.

"Abre tus oídos y escucha a las personas. Primero calma tu corazón por el bien de tu mundo."

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Leon la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Conoce a quien se hizo pasar por mi, la vi muy poco… le pidió ayuda.

El agente se acercó a Claire y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Sabe que una de tus hermanas cojea, y al parecer a Carol también, sabía de la existencia de tus hermanas desde antes de que hablaras. No me agrada para nada que le intereses.

—Tenemos que avisar a B.S.A.A. — giró la cabeza de lado y le sonrió débilmente. — luego podrás hacer una escena de celos.

Leon bufó mientras caminaban de nueva cuenta con el guardia.

No tardaron mucho en salir de la prisión, Leon seguía en silencio a Claire. Estaba realmente molesto por la actitud de Frederic hacía ella: la forma de expresarse de Claire, de verla, la sonrisa lasciva y morbosa. Incluso lo vió relamerse los labios. Sentía repulsión por la forma en que tanto el ex empleado de WhilPharma y Albert Wesker veían a Claire, se sentía impotente por no poderla defender del segundo y de que ella tuviera que soportar cosas tan horribles.

Claire notó a su compañero perdido en sus pensamientos y retrocedió unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a él de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede?

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, logrando que el ex policía levantará la mirada a su encuentro.

—Me enervan esos comentarios de los hombres sobre las mujeres. — respondió el agente.

No era mentira, su forma de pensar y la educación en cada le hicieron valorar a las mujeres. Al tener a su madre y hermana en casa, al ver la devoción de su padre al tratar a su esposa, no podía tolerar eso. Tal vez era una enseñanza un poco extraña. Leon odiaba las injusticias, pero en el tema de las mujeres era muy sensible, no podía ver a ninguna mujer vulnerable, desde lo verbal hasta lo físico.

Incluso con la misma Ada Wong, en España, tuvo que controlarse por no lanzarse por la cólera que le provocó Krauser a llamarla "La zorra de vestido rojo".

Así fuese una desconocida o alguna persona no tan cercana. Le molestaba en sobremanera.

Claire sonrió ligeramente al comprender un poco la molestia de Leon. Sabía que se podía poner como loco si una mujer era herida, y aún no comprendía como no se lanzó a una misión suicida por lo que Wesker le hizo.

Levantó sus manos y las posó en el rostro del agente, para después acercarse en un beso apasionado. Leon le correspondió con la misma intensidad, la acercó por la espalda y bajó las manos a su cintura.

Claire sin poder controlarlo, tuvo una visión muy rápida de memorias del pasado. Leon abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba viendo lo mismo que ella.

Llevaban en el aire tan sólo veinte minutos y Claire ya estaba medio dormida apoyada en el hombro de León. Él también estaba cansado, pero sabía que no podría dormirse con tanta facilidad. Para empezar, tenía hambre… por no mencionar el hecho de que no estaba seguro de estar actuando del modo más correcto.

El mejor momento para ponerte a pensar eso, ahora que estás metido hasta el cuello —le dijo su subconsciente con voz sarcástica—.

"Quizá podrías pedirles que te dejaran bajar en Londres, o algo así. Podrías esperarles en un pub hasta que acaben… o mueran."

Leon se ordenó callar a sí mismo, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Estaba comprometido. Lo que Umbrella había estado haciendo no sólo era un delito criminal, era algo malvado… o al menos, lo más cercano a la maldad a que podían llegar todos aquellos avariciosos capullos de la compañía. Habían asesinado a miles de personas, habían creado armas biológicas capaces de asesinar a miles de millones, habían destruido la vida que él había planeado. Y en ese preciso instante, Claire murmuró algo en su sueño inquieto y metió su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo antes de quedarse quieta y en silencio de nuevo… lo que provocó que León se percatara de un modo incómodo de otro aspecto de su relación y compromiso con los STARS: Claire. Claire era… era una mujer increíble.

Los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran algo confusos: cariño, entendimiento, dependencia, respeto, y otros a los que no podía ponerles nombre. Y eso le daba miedo, porque jamás antes había tenido unos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia una persona… Y porque no estaba muy seguro de cuánto de aquello era verdadero y cuánto era producto de una especie de estrés postraumático.

"Enfréntate a ello, deja de engañarte con toda esta mierda. Lo que de verdad temes es que sólo estés aquí por ella, y no te gusta lo que eso puede suponer respecto a tu persona."

Leon asintió en su fuero interno, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, que ése era el verdadero motivo que causaba su incertidumbre. Siempre había pensado que querer estaba bien, pero ¿necesitar? No le gustaba ni un pelo la idea de verse arrastrado por alguna clase de compulsión neurótica que le obligaba a estar cerca de Claire Redfield.

"¿Y qué pasa si no es una necesidad? Quizá tan sólo se trata de querer, y todavía no lo sabes…"

Se fustigó a sí mismo por sus patéticos intentos de autoanalizarse, y decidió que quizá lo mejor sería dejar de preocuparse tanto por todo aquello. Fuese cual fuese la razón por la que se había comprometido con aquella empresa, lo cierto es que estaba comprometido. Podía patear culos tan bien como el mejor de ellos, y Umbrella merecía que le patearan el culo, y a base de bien.

Se separaron de inmediato, Claire lo observaba con tal asombro que Leon pensaba que había detectado en el alguna clase de enfermo acosador.

—D-disculpa, yo no quería…

—Está bien, Claire. — la detuvo Leon con una sonrisa serena. —Creo que ya era hora de afrontar que desde hace tiempo me sentí totalmente confundido por ti. Y creo que desde Utah estaba enamorado de ti.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente antes de tomarlo del brazo y seguir al auto. No dijeron nada en el camino, ni al llegar al hotel, pero antes de dejar a Claire en su habitación, habló por fin:

—Pensé que era la única.

Leon la observó abrir su habitación y la siguió. Cerró la puerta detrás de el y siguió el ruido de sus pisadas a un costado de la cama mientras recogía dos bolsas y las dejaba en una mesa.

—¿Estabas enamorada de mi desde White Umbrella?

—Al menos me gustabas. — respondió sentándose en la cama.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — preguntó Leon mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Por Ada, sabía que aún te importaba. — respondió. —Pero realmente me engañé, corrí a buscarte por correo en vez de buscar a Chris primero.

—Claire. — le llamó y giró para observarla antes de hablar. — ¿De verdad ya no sientes nada por Piers?

—Siempre lo voy a querer Leon, pero nunca lo vi como alguien que reemplazara a mi primer amor de supervivencia. — Claire se puso de pie y se colocó en medio de las piernas del agente y lo abrazó por el cuello. —Me confundías tanto, que ya no sabía como tratarte. — Le acarició el cabello.

Leon sonrió y la jaló hacía su pecho para caer en la cama.

—Trátame como quieras hacerlo. — respondió mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello.

—Entonces, te tomaré la palabra.

Hacía un rato que se miraban fijamente y a Leon eso le excita muchísimo, así que haciendo uso de la razón, habló por fin:

—Mira, mejor me voy porque si no voy a meter la pata. — dejó a Claire a un costado de la cama y se puso de pie, para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

La dulce voz de Claire lo hizo detenerse antes de girar el pomo. —¿Tú crees que vas a meterla?

La pelirroja caminó hasta el pasillo de la puerta ya sin el saco y soltándose el cabello, acto que hizo a Leon tragar saliva. Algo tan sencillo le empezaba a generar una excitación indescriptible.

Claire sonrió al notar la cara de extraña tensión del agente y se mordió el labio.

Se acabó, adiós cordura, adiós a Leon racional. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios, al cual ella respondió con otro pero no tan suave, en un momento sus lenguas estaban jugando entre sí.

Siguieron besándose recargados entre la pared del pasillo y la puerta de la habitación; las manos de León comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de su vestido que era muy suave y pegado a sus curvas, ella no hacía nada solo besarlo y temblar.

Se separó un poco y murmuró en su oído:

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco.

Leon entendió, no era fácil. Pese a Claire ser una persona fuerte, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido atacada y torturada por el monstruo de Albert Wesker. Llevaba un tiempo en terapia, y parecía ir mejorando, pero no sabía que tanto.

—Si no estás segura, será mejor detenernos ahora.

Claire negó suavemente mientras se aferraba más a su cuello y se pegaba más a él. Un instante su mano se deslizó, y el agente quebró de pronto como un vidrio, y tembló en sus pantalones.

Leon sonrió, era una buena señal de seguir acariciándola. Sus manos apretaban sus nalgas y estuvo seguro de que Claire sintió con claridad como empezaba una marcada erección a formarse. Siguieron besándose y el rubio no pudo evitar subir las manos para atrapar sus senos por encima del vestido.

Un suspiro de Claire fue buena señal de que no estaba presionándola, logrando que bajara de nuevo las manos y metiéndolas debajo del vestido, acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde metió las manos por los lados de su ropa interior.

Ella ya se había relajado bastante y acariciaba su espalda, besaba su cuello y sus orejas despacito

—Me siento como si fuera la primera que me meten mano. — dijo un poco avergonzada la pelirroja.

—El que te pongas así conmigo es lo que más me gusta en el mundo. — respondió mientras empezó el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos a la parte más sensible de Claire en ese momento.

Ella soltó un gemido y buscó con su mano en respuesta, la parte más sensible de él, acariciándolo sobre el pantalón e intentando liberarlo.

La señal que Leon deseaba estaba dada, sacó las manos y las subió hasta el cierre de la espalda para quitarlo lentamente. Dejando al descubierto los hombros pálidos, blancos. La delicada piel de porcelana tenía tres lunares debajo de la clavícula, como si fueran delicadas pinceladas hechas a mano. Siguió bajando la tela y notó que no llevaba sostén.

Levantó la mirada arqueando una ceja y recibió una divertida sonrisa de la pelirroja. Ella sacó los brazos de los tirantes y Leon no pudo evitar agacharse, empezó a pasar la lengua desde su base hasta llegar a su pezón y cuando tocaba este notaba como se retorcía, estaba realmente muy caliente y le me estaba poniendo igual; mientras lo hacía metió su mano entre sus piernas acariciando de arriba a bajo, quitó del todo su vestido y bajó la lencería, quería tenerla completamente desnuda, ella también quitó su camisa y bajó su pantalón quedándose solo con sus slips. Ya habían pasado de la puerta a la cama, en donde la tumbó y se puso encima de ella comenzando a besar todo su cuerpo desde su boca hasta sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas; subía con su lengua por sus piernas lamiendo el interior de sus muslos.

En algún momento la ropa desapareció, Leon no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Los labios de la chica lo volvieron a traer de vuelta, sintió sus manos recorrerlo hasta el vientre bajo.

—Claire ya no puedo más.

—Yo tampoco.

Tibias corrientes les acarician y penetran. Y es rápido, violento, definitivo… La grave sencillez de la actitud de Leon le confiere como una segunda desnudez. Claire anudó sus brazos tras la nuca, trenzó y destrenzó las piernas y cada gesto le traía consigo un placer intenso y completo, como si, por fin, tuvieran una razón de ser sus brazos y su cuello y sus piernas. ¡Aunque este goce fuera la única finalidad del amor, se sentiría ya bien recompensada!

Ella se excitó tanto, que le pidió la unión total, cuando lo hizo, Claire lanzó un grito que asustó a León.

—¿Te lastimé?

Ella rió.

—No, grito de placer, aquí sí puedo hacerlo.

Se sentía feliz de poder demostrar sus emociones y gritar, jadear, gemir ¡era maravilloso!

Él la amó apasionadamente y ella le correspondió en la misma forma; cuando sintió que Leon llegó al "punto sin retorno", se preparó para el "gran éxtasis", como le llamaban al orgasmo simultáneo, en el que gozaban más, porque además de su propio placer, disfrutaban del placer del otro. Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al final y se sintieron más que nunca como un solo ser en lo máximo de su expresión.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿se van? — preguntó Moira a su padre.

—Al menos por el momento solo Chris, tienen que seguir las pistas sobre Albert Wesker y todo indica que hay algo en Brasil. — contestó mientras seguía guardando ropa en la maleta.

—Deberías esperar a mamá, o a Poly. — dijo la morena mientras observaba el reloj de la pared. —Ellas seguramente se van a querer despedir de ti…

—No podemos retrasar más mi vuelo, lo sabes cariño, tengo que volver a Islandia para descubrir el verdadero plan de Wesker, lo mejor es volver a revisar esa maldita guarida.

—Lo sé. — Barry levantó la mirada hacía la habitación y empezó a observar hacía todo el recinto. —¿No has visto mi teléfono?

Moira empezó a revisar también la habitación.

—¿No lo dejaste en la B.S.A.A.?

—No, lo traía antes de hacer la maleta. Tal vez está en el auto.

—Ni hablar, revisa antes de irte y apresúrate. — dijo Moira ayudándolo con la mochila de la computadora portátil.

Bajaron a la sala y encontraron a una muy concentrada Natalia en la computadora.

—¿Mucha tarea, cielo? — preguntó Barry mientras iba a la cocina a revisar si había dejado el aparato ahí.

—Un proyecto importante. — dijo la adolescente tecleando velozmente algo que a lo lejos parecía lenguaje básico de programación. —odio el MS-DOS, no entiendo para qué debo aprender algo tan viejo…

—De algo ha de servir cuando se caiga Android. — respondió Moira.

—Nada. — Barry salió de la cocina un poco apresurado. —Cielo, dale un beso a tu viejo, volveré en dos semanas.

Natalia se levantó y se apresuró a darle un abrazo a su padrastro.

—Vuelve pronto, llama cuando llegues a tu destino. — dijo la chica.

—Lo haré en cuanto encuentre ese maldito teléfono. — dijo Barry tomando la maleta mientras Moira lo seguía al auto.

—Barry. — la voz de Natalia los hizo girar a la puerta, la niña levantó el aparato. —Estaba en tus narices, junto al control de la televisión.

—Seré despistado, gracias cariño. — se acercó velozmente, recibió el teléfono y le acarició la cabeza a su hija adoptiva antes de irse en el auto.

Natalia miró sombría cómo se alejaba Barry Burton y sonrió con malicia.

* * *

María había logrado dar con el paradero de Albert Wesker gracias al rastreo del envío del paquete de Carol hacía Fortaleza, Brasil. Al ser un lugar peligroso, mucha gente no se sospecharía que algunos desaparecidos y asesinatos eran parte de las investigaciones de Albert Wesker con los absolutos virus hasta la última adquisición que lo había salvado de la muerte, el potente virus C, reforzado con el bastardo que engendró en el pasado.

María no tuvo problemas para darle su merecido a algunos delincuentes locales, a personas más influyentes hasta llamar la atención del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S por sus habilidades fuera de lo común para la pelea. Se presentó y pudo concretar una reunión a la que el mismo Wesker invitó en persona.

Llegó al lugar de la reunión con un pantalón de combate, unas botas de tacón y una chaqueta de cuero en rojo. Extraña combinación para alguien que debería intentar pasar desapercibida.

—Esto es interesante, el virus A se activa en tres fases, la primera es infectando al huésped, idéntico a las placas, después se activa en forma de gas y se controla directamente para llegar al blanco. —Wesker revisaba los avances de su nueva adquisición. —Y la mejora con la sangre de mi antigua subordinada en inyección, es más efectiva.

—Señor, Glenn Arias era un gran científico y menospreciado entre Los Iluminados, realmente, si lo ve fríamente, él no era ni bueno ni malo, las circunstancias lo volvieron loco. — respondió María mientras vigilaba los pasos del tirano. —No, no estaba loco, buscaba venganza.

—Tengo un aliado secreto, infiltrado entre la gente de la B.S.A.A y a otro círculo importante de información directa. — replicó Albert Wesker. —Sé a quienes buscas, yo puedo hacer justicia por ti.

—No lo necesito. — contestó la mujer. — sobreviví a ellos, podré contra ellos.

—Piensalo María, necesito un buen científico y alguien que me ayude a traer a alguien aquí.

—¿Una de las hermanas Redfield o a las tres?

—Dos tienen un virus muy inestable, me interesa la portadora de más anticuerpos…

—Wesker, usted tiene otro motivo. — María se atrevió a ponerse de pie y avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacía el escritorio del virologo. —Usted ama a la chica.

—No, pero me recuerda a alguien de mi pasado, alguien que me importaba…

María no sabía que esperar, no sólo era su muestra viviente de virus, Albert Wesker buscaba a Claire Redfield como Glenn a Chambers.

* * *

Era la quinta vez que tanto Leon y Claire lo mandaban a buzón. No sabía cómo había salido la entrevista final con Frederic y no tenía tiempo que perder. Ya había encargado con Sheva y O'Brian la oficina en lo que él viajaría a Brasil con Barry y la nueva, Anne Wilde.

Al menos se quedaba tranquilo, Sheva y él habían hablado al fin. No quedando como amigos, pero al menos dejando todo en paz. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso cuando la mujer le dijo de su relación con Jake Muller, pero así era la vida, desde el inicio no estaban destinados para estar juntos, no con él haciendo de su vida un desastre.

No quería admitirlo pero la culpa lo estaba atacando lentamente, no merecía a Jill y la vida que estaba llevando lo estaba destinando a la soledad. Y como una espora tóxica estaba contagiando a sus hermanas, Carol terminó viuda, Claire traicionada y recién sin planes de boda.

Sin embargo sabía que Stela era feliz, al menos no estaba pasando por lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Estás listo? Barry nos espera en el helicóptero. — la voz de Anne lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Sí, vamos. — guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta y siguió a la mujer.

—Hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto, Chris. — Anne frunció el ceño mientras subían al elevador. —Hubo un robo en Umbrella Blue hace unos meses, pero fue parcial.

—¿Qué robaron? — cuestionó el castaño aún incrédulo de la capacidad de investigación de esa mujer.

—Una muestra de tejido parcial del virus A, para más específico, de los restos de…

—Glenn Arias.

Continuará

Hello… It's me…

Ya sé que merezco ser pinchada, lanzada a los leones, y demás cosas por no actualizar tan rápido pero me está demorando la revisión de UR está lenta, porque era estúpida y me estoy dando golpes en la cabeza al leer la serie de babosadas que hice. Perdón, perdón, perdón, ya sé que estaban esperando todo esto pero aquí estoy, para que vean que pensé en la velocidad del capítulo, hoy no saludo a nadie ni respondo nada jajajaja

Prometo resolver dudas en el próximo.

.

Me despido cariñitos del Eliptic Express, me voy dando besos llenos de sanguijuelas voraces. No olviden pasar a Wattpad, con el mismo título y mi alias van a encontrar mis historias.

Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.


	13. Kekkei Genkai

_Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre._

 _Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento._

 _Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada (gracias por aparecer), a mi beta Zhines, a mis compañeros de foro Behind The Horror y a mis queridos lectores._

 _ **Advertencia:** capítulo largo._

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Kekkei Genkai**

 **.**

 _Esta es la historia de un hombre..._

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Que luchó por proteger lo que más amaba…_

— _Lograre detenerlo de una forma u_

 _otra… hay cosas que debo proteger y mientras las tenga, tengo que luchar._

 _Esta es la historia de un héroe._

— _No me rendiré._

 _La historia de un héroe al que quiero._

 **.**

Las siguientes diez horas en la mente de Chris Redfield transcurrieron en una inusual y veloz, desde su llegada a Brasil habían sucedido cosas demasiado raras hasta tenerlo en esas circunstancias, desnudo en una cama de una habitación de mala muerte en un departamento de la zona más peligrosa de Fortaleza en el país.

Abrirse paso por el lugar había sido interesante, no solo por los grupos armados, sino que el tener que perseguir a la famosa Ada Wong por techos y callejones sin ayuda de respaldo de Barry y la intrépida Anne, no era la mejor opción. Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor que no lo hubieran seguido o descubrirían una de las mayores locuras que había hecho como capitán de la B.S.A.A.

Al menos ya había limado asperezas con Ada Wong de una manera nada convencional. Y extrañamente esa sensación de adrenalina por lo hecho no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor, era un sentimiento de insatisfacción muy grande, como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo de esa visita y tendría que repetirlo en los posteriores días en Brasil.

Una tregua de por medio y la búsqueda de Albert Wesker de los dos lados terminó de sellar el pacto. Por un lado Trent estaba cazandolo y no descansaría. Chris aún buscaba vengar a una cada vez más rota Claire, con cada suceso terrible, perdía más a la dulce hermana que alguna vez conoció.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas antes.**_

 _Se había separado en cuanto llegaron a su hotel. Por cuestiones de practicidad, Barry y Anne estaban en diferentes piso al de él. Era necesario no verse como un equipo al estar en el país y en una zona tan peligrosa. El otro par fingiría ser padre e hija, así que se comunicaron con breves mensajes. Se reunirían a la hora de la cena para los avances._

 _No llevaban muchas cosas así que Chris decidió ir a comprar cosas para su aseo._

 _Lo que no esperaba era ser víctima de una de las técnicas de robo más populares en las calles: un grupo de adolescentes le arrebataron el teléfono y se enfrascó en una buena persecución que lo hizo encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la espía de rojo._

 _Los sentimientos de odio hacia la mujer salieron a flote, no la mataría pero no podría dejarla ir. Se enfrascaron en una pequeña pelea y persecución hasta dar a una zona departamental._

— _¡Basta de juegos Ada!_

— _Si quieres respuestas, ve lo que hay en esa computadora. — la espía señaló el aparato que estaba en la cama._

 _Chris encendió el aparato con desconfianza, sabía que en el pasado había usado una especie de lentes explosivos como granada cegadora en contra del agente Kennedy._

— _Juro que no hay nada bajo la manga, lo prometo. — la mujer se sentó a un lado de la computadora con clara intención de no irse._

 _Chris la observó de reojo, la mujer vestía una minifalda de mezclilla y botas negras arriba de la rodilla, una blusa roja sin mangas. La mirada de la espía en el era fija._

 _Un vídeo se abrió y mostró los experimentos sobre una mujer rubia, Simmons aparecía brevemente en la grabación con su asqueroso anillo brillante, Chris abrió el siguiente vídeo y se veía una crisálida de apariencia muy similar a las que había enfrentado en el pasado, en la grabación se podía observar el nombre Carla Radamés tachado y con el título "Proyecto Ada"._

— _¿Sorprendido? — preguntó Ada. — Sigue viendo._

 _El siguiente archivo era un MP3 que Chris abrió, antes de reproducirlo, subió el volumen del aparato._

— _19 de abril de 2009, llevamos días esperando que la nueva Ada salga de la crisálida. — Dereck C. Simmons hablaba a la grabadora dejando a Chris perplejo. — Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en la resistencia de Radamés, los otros experimentos han sido un fracaso que solo nos trajeron abominaciones a las que llamamos Lepotista o Gnezdo, solamente los mejores candidatos lograron esa evolución incompleta. Es la única forma de lograr el objetivo, Carla era ingenua, obligarla no fue difícil, es la candidata perfecta para ser la base del experimento debido a su estructura genética._

 _Chris ya no esperó un comentario de la asiática y abrió el siguiente vídeo con fecha del 30 de abril de 2009, se veía la crisálida rompiéndose y con una mujer idéntica a Ada saliendo._

— _Leon vio la grabación original en Tall Oaks, se llamaba "Feliz cumpleaños, Ada Wong". — comentó Ada seguido de un chasquido con la lengua. — Maldito enfermo…_

 _Otro vídeo más, Simmons en su oficina explicaba que la nueva Ada era leal y cariñosa, a tal grado de anteponer su estatus y poder para ella. En ese vídeo relataba que planeaba regalarle el submarino con total control de los soldados de La Familia en Asia Oriental._

 _Chris observó la carpeta llamada "Carla". En ella una serie de vídeos relataban la confusión de la mujer, en donde creía que estaba presentando inicios de personalidad múltiple, no entendía la confusión que estaba pasando. La creación de Neo-Umbrella para su propio beneficio, y para despejar dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando con ella. Observó el experimento de un sujeto sin brazo en el que se administró el virus C y miró en un ser gigantesco que le recordaba ligeramente al proyecto Nemesis que enfrentó la fallecida Jill Valentine._

— _Se abrió la caja de Pandora, ¿no grandote? — comentó Ada al ver al hombre concentrado en el monitor._

— _¿Por qué no mandaste nada de esto a F.O.S? Te hubieran sacado de la lista de gente más buscada desde hace años. — Chris seguía observando los avances de Carla y algunos documentos._

— _¿Qué caso tenía? Ni Leon conoce todo esto, solamente confió en que no era una loca asesina._

— _¿Para quién trabajas Ada? Si no quieres ir con el gobierno, es porque tú patrocinador debe ser poderoso. — Chris sabía que no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta y empezó a hacer plática en lo que mandaba los archivos encriptados a Wilde y Burton._

— _Trabajo para él porque me conviene más estar afuera y no controlada como perro por el gobierno, sin ofender. — Ada se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesita de noche en donde sacó una fotografía. — Debes conocerlo, fue un amigo tuyo en las montañas Arklay._

 _Chris levantó la mirada y observó la fotografía, no lo había conocido directamente pero gracias a Jill, Claire y Rebecca sabía muy bien quién era._

— _¿Trent?, ¿sigue vivo?_

— _Sí, cazando como ratas a los científicos de Umbrella que escaparon como ratas._

— _Es como caza de nazis._

— _Peor Chris, peor, ¿quién crees que le pasa la información a tus jefes sobre los miembros de los Iluminados o La Familia?_

— _Tiene sentido… — observó con impotencia las grabaciones de la Academia Marhawa._

 _Ahora todo tenía sentido._

— _Ada, no quiero disculparme, pero un caballero debe hacerlo, disculpa por culparte de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en China y al atentado contra el Presidente._

— _Eso no es algo que esperaba viniendo del hermano de una de las mujeres que me quitaron a Leon…_

— _Ada, ninguna de ellas…_

— _No, no es culpa de ninguna, Leon nunca me perteneció. Perdón._

 _Rayos, nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres, pero ¿cómo reaccionar con una espía internacional que lloraba en silencio?_

 _Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Contestó rápidamente._

 _Después de dar indicaciones a Anne Wilde, se dedicó a consolar a la espía. Y aunque al inicio la situación fue extraña, Chris cayó como imbécil de nuevo en las redes de la pasión y la lujuria sobre la mujer. Empezaba a pensar que era un problema de adicción y no el hecho de no enamorarse realmente de alguien. Ada Wong se fue después de un rato, dejándolo trabajar con la información que tenía recopilada. Sin ganas de vestirse en espera de la mujer, se puso la computadora entre las piernas y la sábana que lo cubría mientras revisaba la misión de la asiática, buscar y asesinar a Albert Wesker a todo costo. Al menos algo tenían en común y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a lograr el cometido, otra cosa que compartían, Ada no acostumbraba a huir de los problemas y daba la cara, ahora la mujer encararía una pista de un contacto del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. que podría llevarlos a su guarida._

 _Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento de todo._

* * *

—Estamos viendo años de investigaciones Anne, esto es…

—Terrible, lo sé. — la azabache observaba aún como la descarga de archivos seguía sin detenerse. — Van a enloquecer en Norteamérica, esto es increíble, la venganza de esa mujer… enloqueció totalmente por el experimento.

—Pero ahora sabemos un poco sobre cómo pudieron rescatar a Nivans, los planos sobre el submarino, en que zona marítima iba a caer. Posibles lugares en donde el virus siguiera resguardado, en donde hay más crisálidas congeladas… — Barry re leía los informes en su computadora. —¿Sigue el teléfono apagado?

—Sí, no contesta. — respondió Anne mientras volvía a la ventana del rastreador. —Tampoco aparece nada en el mapa, en donde sea que se haya metido Chris, es como la bóveda de información, ojalá y esté bien.

—Lo estará, debió mandar la información así para que no pudieran localizar a quienes mandó todo esto. — acotó Barry mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le daba una palmada en la espalda. —Aún no conoces a Chris, sé que el trato contigo fue al inicio tenso, pero es porque ha pasado malos ratos por la muerte de su prometida, de alguna forma sintió que a la organización no le importó su muerte.

—Apenas limamos las asperezas surgidas, no sé Barry, pero hay algo que me inquieta. —Anne apartó la computadora de sus piernas y observó al mayor. —No tiene mucho que ver en el tema que nos trajo aquí, pero, hay cosas extrañas en la muerte de Valentine.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Barry, el sitio en donde murió estaba totalmente limpio, no había rastro de ninguna presencia más que la de Jill. — el hombre la observaba aún sin comprender el punto. — ¿No es extraño? Ni había huellas de ninguna empleado, algún obrero, nada. Y Valentine tenía fibras de plástico en los dedos, que eran del mismo color de cabello de las hermanas… si fuese un clon, no tendría porque usar peluca…

—¿Una espía tal vez?

—¿Y si fue realmente una de las tres hermanas? Jill Valentine era una rival fuerte, sus técnicas de combate eran muy buenas y había pulido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en África, si Claire estaba secuestrada del otro lado del globo, solo quedan dos y dudo que sean Bruce Lee.

Barry frunció los labios y meditó un poco las palabras de la soldado, tenía razón en varias cosas, sin contar las sospechas que presentaban Sherry, Moira y la misma Hunnigan. Pero eso no explicaba las marcas de la patada en el estómago de su amiga fallecida. Era un golpe muy fuerte.

—¿Deberíamos advertir a Chris de… ?

—No, vamos a observar lo que pase con Stela y Carol. — habló Barry con voz severa.

—No sé, no tengo muchos trato con ellas, pero lo que es Stela, tiene un carácter demasiado dulce y hasta sumiso, Claire es demasiado independiente y se ve que las circunstancias la han endurecido pero… es un poco enfermo el trato de Carol a su hermano, un poco…

—¿Posesiva?

Anne asintió.

—Ya lo había pensado Kathy pero no había hablado con nadie.

—Quiero interrogar a cada una de las chicas en cuanto volvamos.

* * *

María avanzaba por los corredores de la guarida de Albert Wesker. Era inquietante saber que los dos reclutadores tenían objetivos totalmente diferentes pese a ser "aliados". Eso iba a terminar muy mal, sin olvidar que Carol estaba en Brasil también, antes de llegar con el rubio, la atractiva pelirroja había tomado sus precauciones y viajó en yate al país.

Se estaba tornando muy extraño ese ambiente.

Llegaron a una habitación llena de diferentes crisálidas en líquido para preservación y Wesker le mostró el camino hacía una que estaba en el centro.

—¿Sabes quién está ahí?

Lo sospechaba pero no habló, observó los signos vitales que registraba el panel y notó como al ser la única crisálida fuera del líquido, significaba que ya estaba lista para eclosionar en cualquier momento. Se quedó de pie durante minutos que le parecieron una eternidad mientras Albert Wesker le daba un poco de intimidad retirándose a una distancia prudente.

La rubia observaba el capullo como si fuese la cosa más asombrosa y bella del mundo. Tal vez era un milagro lo que albergaba dentro y eso le asustaba un poco.

Un crujido le hizo observar ya sin parpadear lo que estaba por salir de la crisálida. Lentamente entre varias sustancias viscosas una mano aparecía con cuidado.

María asombraba con fascinación una mano de apariencia humana que se asomaba lentamente como buscando ayuda, en seguida la otra mano temblorosa empezó a jalar los restos de la cobertura semi rígida; poco a poco pudo sacar los brazos por completo y la cabeza salió al fin. Con un rugido por el esfuerzo el torso del falso Glenn salió de los restos de la estructura con fortaleza de cascarón.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí. — María sonrió un poco conmovida y abrazó al hombre.

Wesker se acercó con una frazada mientras cubría al hombre que miraba con un poco de confusión a su alrededor. Lo llevó a una camilla mientras lo examinaba, al parecer todo parecía estar en orden físicamente, el examen psicológico se realizaría más adelante pero al parecer gracias a las grabaciones en vida de Arias, y lo que le transmitieron al clon en su desarrollo, recordaba hasta el último momento de su vida cuando fue atacado por Redfield y Kennedy hasta provocarle la muerte.

Incluso recordaba con particular pasión y devoción a Sara.

* * *

Cuando Carol supo que Chris iría cerca de la guarida de Albert Wesker empezó a tener miedo, los impetús de venganza del rubio con María juntos eran una combinación que no quería experimentar. Así que en la primera oportunidad, salió en el yate con la abuela rumbo a Brasil.

El viaje podría ser bueno para la salud de la anciana Alexandra y ella evitaría el asesinato de Chris si era necesario usurpando nuevamente la identidad de Claire para abogar por la vida de su hermano mayor.

Mientras la mayor descansaba del viaje en el yate, la pelirroja se dedicó a investigar en los primeros días la ubicación de su hermano. Pero una sorpresa desagradable apareció en el camino.

La ex amante de Leon, Ada Wong estaba rondando, y la había encontrado en el país. Y no con la mejor de las intenciones, se veía extrañamente molesta, seguro por el juego provocado para tensionar la relación con Claire que no funcionó.

Llamó a Wesker para advertirle de la presencia de la mujer en el país y para reunirse con él. Llevaba la ropa y la peluca de ser necesario su uso. Llegó a la zona en la que sería el cambio de autos hasta que la espía llegó con un arma apuntándole.

—Sabía que Wesker vería a un contacto pero no esperaba que fuera la hermana de Chris Redfield. — Ada sostuvo con firmeza el arma y abrió la puerta del auto. —Tu chófer está muerto, pero el GPS tiene la ruta, vas a conducir a la guarida de Wesker y me vas a explicar todo antes de entregarte a ti querido hermano…

—Púdrete Ada… — la mujer bramó con enojo mientras se subía al vehículo y quitaba el freno de mano. —Si vas a querer respuestas, vas a tener que sácarselas a Wesker en persona y más te vale usarme bien de rehén para que funcione tu negociación, le importo demasiado a Wesker como para perderme.

—Ahora entiendo porque no ha hecho por buscar a Claire nuevamente, tiene un placebo en versión zorra…

—Ah, pero no cualquier zorra Ada Wong, soy la zorra que te quitó a Leon y lo disfrutó. — Carol estaba soltando su veneno mientras miraba en el GPS que estaban a unas cuadras del lugar. — ¿Te contó Leon que Claire y él se volvieron cercanos cuando la encontraron en esa carretera?

—Así que eras tú…

—Fue tan divertido verle la cara al pobre imbécil, hasta puedo asegurar que me volví su fantasía erótica. — Carol empezó a reír. — Casi me besa por iniciativa cuando me hice pasar por la tinta Claire, pero me besó con pasión en el elevador cuando mi hermana estaba en el hospital… creo que también puedo alejarlo de ella.

—¿Eres zorra por profesión o solo disfrutas de joder la vida de los que te rodean?

—Defiendo lo mío, alejo a quienes me lo quieren quitar y también tengo juguetes temporales.

La modelo apagó el vehículo y salieron para encontrar en la entrada a Albert Wesker seguido de una rubia que no conocía Ada.

—Esto no lo esperaba "dearheart, ¿piensas traicionarme?

—En tus sueños querido, nunca me aliaría con tu zorra personal. — exclamó Ada mientras le apuntaba a . —Se que su sangre es valiosa para ti, no me hagas volarle los sesos.

María hizo el intento de avanzar y enfrentar a la asiática pero Wesker la detuvo.

—No hay que ser groseros, ve a monitorear a Glenn. — le dijo el hombre mayor a la rubia.

La mujer estaba indecisa en que hacer pero terminó por acceder a las exigencias del científico, dejando solas a las dos mujeres con él. Si iba a correr sangre, no quería ni que ella ni Arias estuvieran en el camino.

Wesker caminó detrás de la espia y la modelo, indicándoles de vez en cuanto en lo que en apariencia era un almacén abandonado, hacia donde moverse. Entraron por varios pasillos y bajaron unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de mando y comunicación del rubio. Tenía una mesa de exploración médica con una charola llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos, al parecer estaba diseccionando una especie de fragmento de capullo antes de que llegaran.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos reunidos?

—Basta de tonterías Wesker, sabes bien que no vengo por simple plática casual ni a recordar los viejos tiempos. — Ada mencionó con rentintín esa última frase para recordarle a su antiguo jefe las noches que tuvo que hacerle compañía en el ámbito sexual. —¿No vas a decirle a Carol por qué no quieres asesinar a Claire Redfield?

—Su sangre me es útil…

—Déjate de estupideces, también la de esta mujer, pero no tanto como la de Claire Redfield, porque ella tiene el virus T Veronica y el T-Phobos, ella es la clave para la inmortalidad. — Ada soltó con acidez su veneno. — Ella solo es un reemplazo carnal y no de su hermana…

—Estás tomando un camino sin retorno, Ada. — amenazó Wesker con una furia desconocida para ellas.

Carol solo observaba las amenazas de Wesker sobre la pelinegra. Algo no le gustaba y sus sentidos de alerta empezaron a marcarle una clara señal de advertencia y de que tenía que ponerse a salvo.

—¿Crees que no lo supe desde el primer día que me trajiste a trabajar aquí? Vi la fotografía, todos hemos visto la fotografía de Addie Millet.

—¿Mi madre? — preguntó Carol separándose de Ada importándole muy poco si le disparaba. — ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre contigo?

La pelirroja observaba con cada vez más temor al rubio, esperando una respuesta que no estaba segura en querer escuchar. Pero que con cada segundo de silencio, comenzaba a descubrir sin ayuda la respuesta.

—Albert Wesker estaba tan obsesionado con Addie Redfield que al conocer su asesinato, hizo una cacería contra los asesinos. — respondió Ada. — pero Albert Wesker no es un tirano por completo, bajo las sombras empezó su plan y ayudó a una tal Alexandra Millet a salvar a dos niñas del accidente fatal, ¿alguna idea de quiénes eran esas niñas?

—Ada, detente…

—¿Conocías a mi madre?

—Wesker soñaba desde los laboratorios del viejo Spencer con ella, la conoció apenas de vista en alguna reunión de los accionistas. — Ada siguió con el relato. —Pero su "padre" nunca le dejaría acercarse a ella… por eso es que salvó a las dos mocosas de la vieja Millet.

—Ada, yo ya sabía que fuimos salvadas por Albert. — Carol habló con cierta molestia, pero logrando ahora desconcertar a la espía. —Lo que no esperaba es que Wesker se fijara en mi hermana por nuestro gran parecido a mamá…

—Se llama obsesión, Carol…

—No. — la voz átona del rubio interrumpió el momento. —Mocosas, no hablen de algo que nunca van a experimentar, las dos están podridas…

—¿Amor Albert?, no me vengas con estupideces, eso no es amor… — exclamó Ada.

—¿Y tú lo conoces Ada? — preguntó el rubio con sorna. — Te metiste en la cama de John para acceder a los laboratorios de Raccoon City, te metiste en mi cama, en la de Simmons, en la de Kennedy, seguramente te metiste en la de Nivans, ese no huyó solo de la guarida, y ¿quién me falta?

—Me das menos méritos, soy una espía Wesker, he perdido la cuenta de quienes estuvieron conmigo, al menos no hago lo que esta, ¿no te da asco meterte con la mujer que se está ofreciendo hasta con su hermano? — señaló Ada con la cabeza a la furiosa pelirroja que casi se le lanza encima.

—¡A Chris no lo metas, estúpida! — Carol se iba a lanzar pero Wesker la detuvo con su habilidad supernatural, empujándola contra la mesa y tirando de la charola los objetos de cirugía. Un dardo le dió en plena espalda al virologo, Ada le había inyectado el antídoto para alguno de los virus en su cuerpo, y al parecer, era para Uroboros y su fuerza descomunal.

—Perder el control es de novatos, y tú no eres una asesina Carol. — habló Wesker casi en un susurro mientras se quitaba el dardo y miraba con furia a la mujer, empezaba a sentirse débil.

—Wesker al menos se "enamoró" de Claire Redfield, tú no vas a poder tener el amor de Chris, nunca, no te va a mirar cómo mujer. — rugió Ada al sentirse asqueada por esa mujer. —No vas a tener a Leon tampoco, al menos yo tuve a los dos en mi cama.

Carol abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró sobre su hombro a una complacida Ada.

—Me consuela que todo lo que se diga, llegará a la B.S.A.A. y Chris sabrá lo enferma que estás para intentar deshacerte de tu hermana y tener una relación de incesto con él.

Carol se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba como Wekser intentaba reponerse en el suelo de lo que estaba provocando el antídoto en él. Estaba sola y esa mujer sería capaz de asesinarlo, entregarla a las autoridades y perder todo.

—Te daré un regalo Ada. — habló Carol sin cambiar la postura de sus brazos y caminar hacia ella. — Leon es el siguiente en mi lista, y puedo destruir a todos los aliados de mi hermana, pero te equivocaste en algo, yo no quiero solamente deshacerme de Claire, quiero tenerlo todo, y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. — se acercó más a ella mientras Ada sostenía con firmeza el arma. —ven y ponme las esposas por querer tener lo que me corresponde, el dinero, el amor, a mí familia, no tener que recibir limosnas… y si es necesario deshacerme de Stela, lo haré, y llevarme a todo lo que lleva mi apellido.

Ada no tenía planes de matar a la menor de los Redfield, pero era indispensable separarla de Albert Wesker, quién seguía de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

—Solo hay algo que no podré perdonar Ada… — la mujer se detuvo al fin frente a un monitor, dándole un golpe que rompió la pantalla con la fuerza de su puño. —Chris es mío, y no pienso tolerar que alguien más lo vuelva a tener.

Ada miró con asombro, descubriendo al fin a la asesina de Jill Valentine. Al parecer poseía una fuerza anormal que explicaba como es que hizo desaparecer a la fundadora de la B.S.A.A.

Ahora tendría que ser más cuidadosa con ella.

—Ada Wong, ¿te metiste con Chris Redfield? — preguntó Wesker con un poco de malicia. — Mal hecho.

La asiática no comprendió al ex policía cuando sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en el estómago, seguido por varios más que no planeaban cesar. No le dio tiempo de defenderse o de hacer algo, Carol apareció junto a ella con una velocidad similar a la de Wesker.

—¡Es mío estúpida! Y esto le va a pasar a quien se meta con él, todas se van a morir, Claire, Stela, la anciana, y las demás mujeres que se atraviesen, ¡LAS VOY A DEJAR SIN NADA Y TODO SERÁ PARA MI!

Carol seguía apuñalandola con el bisturí que tomó previamente en el empujón que le dió Wesker. Ada intentó quitársela de encima, pero Carol la sostuvo contra la pared mientras seguía con su labor hasta que logró desprenderla de la pistola.

Ada fue cayendo lentamente hasta que en el suelo, la modelo seguía sobre ella. Empezaba a notar como todo empezaba a verse borroso.

Y supo que su misión falló desde el momento en el que tomó como rehén a esa zorra. Solo esperaba que el cable de su transmisor no hubiese sido dañado demasiado, la transmisión estaba llegando desfasada pero ahora sufría el riesgo de nunca llegar… irónicamente, su último pensamiento fue Leon hasta sumirse en total oscuridad.

Wesker observaba a la mujer que se tomaba el rostro y lo llenaba de la sangre de su víctima. Carol se veía perdida mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la pantalla rota que parpadeaba con un intento de seguir operando normal.

—Voy a tener que matar… tres veces mataré… — se seguía tocando el rostro mientras observaba lo poco que se podía reflejar entre los cristales. Soltó el bisturí y siguió viendo su reflejo.

María apareció veloz en cuanto detectó un olor a sangre demasiado penetrante. Miró a Wesker de rodillas intentando levantarse, a Ada en el suelo en apariencia sin vida y a Carol admirandose de forma perturbadora en los cristales.

—Llévatela, aseala y que se calme… considera esto una tregua. — pidió Wekser mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Al menos Ada le había hecho un favor, le quitó del cuerpo la inestabilidad que provocaba Uroboros en su sistema.

María iba a hacerlo, pero algo llamó su atención, se acercó al cuerpo inserte de la espía pero lo que encontró no era muy bueno.

—¿Qué haremos con esto? — preguntó María levantando un cable muy delgado trozado y un micrófono.

—Recuerda que tengo a alguien afuera que puede ayudarnos a eliminar esto. — Wesker se quitó los lentes y con los ojos cerrados empezó a masajear su frente.

* * *

Trent estaba recibiendo parte de la grabación de audio de Ada Wong, cuando la grabación se interrumpió de golpe. Esa era una mala señal.

La estrategia para obtener la confesión de Wesker era con un micrófono escondido entre la ropa de la espía. Y la única probabilidad de que se interrumpiera todo era por la ruptura de la ropa de la mujer.

O que fuese descubierta.

Ada Wong ya estaba muerta.

Sabía que Wesker no le perdonaría el ser espiado. La transmisión estaba dañada y desconocía si podría recuperarla.

* * *

Chris recibió una transmisión rara en la computadora mientras seguía buscando entre la información de Ada y su reporte con las posibles guaridas de su némesis. Un audio con mucha interferencia y cortado por fragmentos lo desconcertó. Eran fragmentos de conversación, pero estaban seriamente dañados.

Un mensaje salió de la misma computadora, se estaba mandando un vídeo con contraseña a alguien y el disco duro se estaba borrando a la par.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

Claire se acomodó nuevamente en el hombro de Leon mientras dormía un poco en el avión. La ventaja de un maratón de sexo con el agente es que había provocado una buena dosis de cansancio para dormir en el vuelo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.

Leon sonreía con los ojos entreabiertos, mientras acariciaba la mano de la activista. Era un extraño sueño el poder estar con ella así, justo cuando ya se había planteado el irse del gobierno y retirarse a una labor más tranquila y estabilizarse.

Su PDA empezó a sonar y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Era un vídeo de un destinatario que conocía bien, así que sin pensarlo mucho abrió el archivo y empezó a reproducirlo. Ada aparecía sentada en una cama de un cuarto de hotel bastante sucio y mal trecho.

— _Hola guapo, es un poco extraño tener que grabar otro vídeo así, siempre que salgo en alguna misión en la que no puedo salir con vida me encargo de hacer una grabación cómo esta, si lo estás recibiendo, no corrí con la mejor suerte._

Leon abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una sensación de malestar lo invadió.

— _Debo ser breve, confía en Chris Redfield de la B.S.A.A y en Piers Nivans, sé que es difícil pedirte que colabores con el ex prometido de Claire pero no pueden confiar en todos los miembros de la organización; primero, Jill Valentine fue asesinada por la persona que se hizo pasar por Claire, aún no descubro quien fue, pero ya tengo la sospecha en alguien; segundo, hay alguien que está proporcionando información de TerraSave y la B.S.A.A desde la desaparición de Claire. Y para terminar, Albert Wesker en su juventud tuvo una fijación por Addie Redfield, deben tener cuidado con las intenciones que tenga sobre las trillizas, y de paso, ten cuidado con las tres. —_ la figura de Ada giró hacia el buró y tomó su famosa pistola con garfio. — _Tengo que irme, ten buena vida y espero que no haya muerto de una forma horrible, no busques el cuerpo, un viejo conocido se pondrá en contacto contigo. Te amo Leon._

La mano de Claire lo sostuvo con fuerza, Leon observó de reojo a la mujer que se enderezaba y estaba extremadamente pálida.

Sabía que había visto el vídeo.

—Addie Redfield era el nombre de mi madre… — susurró Claire en voz baja.

—Claire…

—Ya la escuchaste, debes ponerte en contacto con mi hermano y Piers, y solamente confíar en ellos. — la pelirroja revisó su bolso y con manos temblorosas sacó su iPod.

—No… — Leon la detuvo antes de que se pusiera los audífonos. — Estaremos juntos en esto. Yo confío en ti.

—Dame unos momentos por favor. — rogó Claire más temblorosa. —Me siento muy angustiada, muy nerviosa.

Leon la observó con detenimiento, parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. La tomó de las manos y le habló un poco preocupado.

—¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?

Claire negó.

—De niña me pasó una vez y… en el secuestro de Wesker. — Claire intentaba calmarse pero las lágrimas estaban empezando a brotar sin control.

—¿Miedo a los aviones?

—¿Estás de joda? Mi hermano es piloto, choqué en el avión de los Ashford… — Claire empezó a hiperventilar, deslizó sus manos fuera de las de Leon y se cubrió el rostro. —No sé que me pasa…

—Respira profundo por favor. — Leon le tomó el pulso. — Parece que tienes taquicardia… ¿quieres que busque a un médico en el avión?

—No, ve la hora, somos los únicos que estamos despiertos… solo dame un momento por favor.

* * *

Helena y Piers estaban en la cafetería más convencional y corriente del mundo esperando por su orden. Helena estaba cruzada de brazos y un poco impaciente.

—¿En verdad Leon no se desesperaba contigo? — preguntó el castaño.

—No, supongo que debió ser un santo en su vida pasada. — respondió Helena con sorna.

—No creo que un santo se vaya besando con Claire y sus hermanas por Irlanda. — soltó Piers.

—¿Aún te duele?

—Sí, creo que Claire antepuso el salvarme antes que su honor. Nunca debió acceder en caer en algo así. — respondió Piers con el rostro un tanto afligido. —No puedo perdonarle una traición así…

—No la culpo, fue una jugada muy sucia la que hizo Wesker sobre ella, cualquier mujer que te amara lo hubiera hecho, Piers. — razonó la morena sin despegarle la mirada.

—Es algo que yo no puedo perdonar Helena…

—Si realmente la amaras no tendrías que perdonarla. — interrumpió la mujer. —El amor lo perdona todo, así que no debería existir la ofensa.

Piers la observó en silencio mientras una chica les llamaba para recoger las bebidas, Helena lo detuvo y fue hacia la barra de entrega en donde tomó los dos vasos de cartón.

—Tal vez este tiempo lejos fracturó la relación y el supuesto amor que nos teníamos, ella tampoco hizo nada por arreglar las cosas. — continuó Piers, Helena iba a reprochar algo pero la detuvo. —No es reclamo, sé que estuvo en el hospital, pero la resignación de Claire me demostró que el amor que ella sentía por mi, no era como hombre, tal vez como amigo o hermano.

—Yo creo que sí te amó, pero algo sucedió en ella, una parte de Claire murió en ese rapto. — soltó Helena.

—Tal vez, pero tampoco la merezco, quise cobrarmela igual y fue peor, quise hacerlo para pegar en dos frentes, a Leon y a ella. Pero solo fue algo que me terminó por afectar a mi, porque dudo que les importe…

—Desconozco si hay algo entre ellos Piers, fueron juntos a Rusia y sé que son más cercanos, que Leon estaba interesado en ella. Lo lamento.

—Yo lo lamento más tortolitos. — Jake Muller apareció detrás de ellos juntando dos sillas a la mesa. Sheva muy apenada se disculpó por la interrupción. —Tenemos una situación muy grave…

Helena y Piers observaron con total seriedad al pelirrojo.

—Apaguen sus teléfonos por favor. — pidió Sheva.

La pareja se extrañó un poco por la petición pero hicieron caso.

—Hay un infiltrado en la B.S.A.A y TerraSave, han sacado información importante desde hace semanas… — soltó Jake. —Tal vez desde antes de la muerte de Valentine.

—Eso explicaría porque no llegaba nadie a rescatarnos en esa isla… — Piers meditó las palabras del ex mercenario. —¿Se sabe algo del famoso Steve?

—Solo sabemos que se acercó a una de las trillizas, a Stela. — respondió la africana.

—Entonces, tenemos que hablar de alguna forma con él, si no me falla , Claire dió en su primer reporte que Steve Burnside también poseía el virus T-Veronica en su sistema. — Helena empezó a exponer su punto.

—Claire puede hacer algunas… "cosas" fuera de lo normal. — confesó Piers mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando no haber soltado información clasificada.

—¿Cómo Súper Chica? — preguntó Jake.

—Peor… — respondió con honestidad el francotirador.

—Esto se pone peor, por eso Wesker se la llevó y no a las otras dos hermanas. — Sheva pasó las manos a la nuca y suspiró preocupada.

—Necesito leer el reporte de Leon, Chris, Jill y Claire respectivamente sobre ese hombre, no estoy tan familiarizada con ese caso. — señaló Helena.

—Ninguno de los presentes. — respondió Sheva. —Pero tendremos que hacerlo a la vieja escuela.

—¿Darnos un clavado a la biblioteca? — ironizó Jake.

—Así es… tenemos que ir al archivo físico de FOS. — contestó Piers.

* * *

Stela estaba concentrada en su departamento en la composición de una melodía para una presentación cuando la silueta del hombre que le había robado el aliento apareció en la ventana. Se apresuró a abrirle para permitirle el acceso.

—Están vigilándome.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un tipo muy raro…

—Estaba preocupado, es todo.

Stela retrocedió al comedor y tomó asiento mientras el hombre le hacía segunda. Steve se animó a hablar después de unos segundos para hacer un cuestionamiento un poco extraño.

—¿Tienes alguna conexión con tus hermanas?

—Define conexión. — respondió la músico confundida.

—Si sientes lo que les pasa…

—No es como que si hubiese sentido como perdieron la virginidad, Steve… esas cosas solo pasan en la ficción.

—No me refiero a eso. — la interrumpió algo sonrojado. — Quiero decir, si nunca te has sentido extraña, llámese con angustia de la nada, por ejemplo.

Stela meditó por unos minutos.

—A veces me siento nerviosa y no sé porqué.

—Stela, creo que alguien muy cercano a ti está haciendo muy malo…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tengo "habilidades" sensoriales… algo acaba de pasar cerca de alguien de tu familia pero no sé a quién.

* * *

—Eres muy bella. — Glenn ayudaba a limpiarle el rostro a Carol mientras la admiraba a detalle.

—No te conozco… — la mujer ya no estaba histérica, pero ahora se veía muy desanimada, como agotada.

—Yo conocí a alguien que se parecía mucho a ti, sabes…

—¿Acaso se llama Claire?

—No. — con un paño húmedo le terminó de quitar unas manchas de sangre de la mejilla. —Era un militar… no me dejó estar con mi Sara…

Carol tragó saliva. Por la mirada que le dirigió María, ya sabía quién era el hombre frente a ella.

—Pero realmente, tú te pareces demasiado a Sara. Ella no tenía el cabello largo, pero era muy bonita… como tú.

La pelirroja sonrió forzadamente. Conocía la fotografía de la tal Sara, y no se parecía al grado de semejante comparación.

Rebecca Chambers tenía un halo que podía hacer que muchas personas creyeran que era familiar de los Redfield. Pero no al grado de decir que se parecía a la difunta esposa del terrorista.

—Sara debe ser más bonita. — habló con incomodidad.

—Igual que tú…

—Basta Glenn. — lo detuvo la rubia. —La señorita tiene que hablar con nuestro anfitrión.

Carol agradeció el gesto de la mujer y se quedó en su lugar en lo que esperaba que Wesker entrará para hablar con ella. No tardó mucho en aparecer el rubio con un vaso de agua para la modelo y se lo ofreció.

—Podría decirse que te debo una, cariño, nos libraste de una carga molesta en el futuro.

—Pero estaba grabando, no sabemos a quien le llegó lo que alcanzamos a decir… mi identidad está comprometida.

—¿Acaso no viste como dejaste el comunicador? Con suerte no llegó nada a nadie. — el rubio sacó de su sacó un cd. —Pero si te sirve de seguro, aquí tienes la grabación en donde se observa que te tiene de rehén y amenazada con un arma. Puedes decir que los dos te trajimos a base de engaños o un secuestro.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando ahora que tenemos objetivos totalmente diferentes?

—Ahora tenemos uno en común, seguramente Wong envío lo que sucedió a la única persona en la que confía…

—¿Leon?

—Ahora tú y yo tenemos algo en común, tú no quieres que Claire sea feliz, yo no lo quiero junto a ella. La ecuación es simple.

La pelirroja le dio un gran sorbo al vaso, se le había secado la boca de la impresión. ¿Y si el que había recibido la información era Chris? Seguro si hermano iría con la abuela para asegurar la coartada, y si ella decía que estaban en Brasil…

—Primero tengo que resolver una crisis familiar, Al.

—¿Familiar? — el tono de la mujer no le inspiraba confianza.

—Tu encárgate con tu contacto de averiguar qué tanto sabe la B.S.A.A. y yo me encargaré de mi pérdida…

—Carol…

—No será Claire, Alexandra va a morir hoy.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos del bosque, soy yo de nuevo, me tardé un poquito en este capítulo pero ya saben cómo soy, me dediqué a hacerlo con mucho amor para ustedes. Estuve meditando, leyendo, re haciendo, borrando varias veces hasta que obtuvimos este bonito capítulo lleno de muchas cosas.

Quiero decirles que viene la parte importante del fic, ya tenemos al #teammalos y al #teambuenos.

Veamos cómo se va a poner todo esto, en cuanto acabe todo esté fic, empiezo la modificación de I'm losing you. Fic que dejé pendiente antes de desaparecer como por dos años jajaja. Sigo editando Umbrella's Revival, me está costando mucho, son más de treinta capítulos y estaba pensando en juntar dos en uno solo.

Los invito a visitarme en los fandom de anime también, ya hice algunos pininos en Naruto, Hellsing y Card Captor Sakura.

Me despido cariñitos del Eliptic Express, me voy dando besos llenos de sanguijuelas voraces. No olviden pasar a Wattpad, con el mismo título y mi alias van a encontrar mis historias.

Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.


	14. Nakamagoroshi no Redfield

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada (gracias por aparecer), a mi beta Zhines, a mis compañeros de foro Behind The Horror y a mis queridos lectores.

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 _Por GeishaPax_

 **Nakamagoroshi no Redfield**

.

 _Esta es la historia de un hombre..._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _Que luchó por proteger lo que más amaba…_

 _—Lograre detenerlo de una forma u otra… hay cosas que debo proteger y mientras las tenga, tengo que luchar._

 _Esta es la historia de un héroe._

 _—No me rendiré._

 _La historia de un héroe al que quiero._

* * *

—Si hemos sido espiados, debemos tener especial cuidado de ahora en adelante. — Hunnigan miraba atentamente los documentos que Leon estaba mandando.

—Esto es todo lo que tenemos, debemos asegurar todos los servidores tanto de la B.S.A.A. como de TerraSave.

La mujer asintió antes de terminar la comunicación, esa sería una noche larga.

* * *

Carol observaba el mar con fingida tristeza.

El capitán había frenado el navío pero le fue totalmente honesto, si había caído en la parte trasera del yate, el cuerpo sería prácticamente imposible de localizar, tal vez el motor ya la había jalado por la inercia y triturado.

—Debe ser una buena muerte. — aseguró la pelirroja. —Morir de golpe, sin dolor.

—Avisaremos a sus hermanos.

La modelo asintió pero estaba inquieta, al llegar a tierra empezaría su plan para quitarse del camino a las otras dos mujeres.

* * *

—¿Nos estás diciendo que Steve Burnside quiere cooperar con nosotros y ayudar a descubrir qué está pasando?

Stela asintió tímidamente ante unos sorprendidos Jake Muller, Sheva Alomar, Helena Harper y un aún desconfiado Piers Nivans.

Helena meditó nuevamente la siguiente pregunta. —Entonces, déjame recapitular, Burnside dice que algo turbio está pasando con alguna de tus hermanas.

—Yo no creo que sea así, pero dice que al estar vinculadas por el virus T y el por aquella variante, puede sentir cosas. — comentó la músico mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Alguien quiere café?

Sheva, Helena y Piers levantaron las manos.

El francotirador solamente observaba con detenimiento el departamento de la muchacha. No pensaba que en menos de cinco horas serían reunidos nuevamente por una de las hermanas menores de Chris Redfield, y sobretodo con información importante de un viejo prisionero de Wesker.

—¿Qué sabemos del virus T-Veronica en Burnside? — preguntó Helena. —La única referencia que hay en informes es sobre el virus en Alexia Ashford.

—Es una especie de Bruce Banner. — soltó Piers.

—¿Se vuelve verde y crece endemoniadanente furioso? — se burló Jake con una muy marcada sonrisa.

—Sí. — contestó secamente el castaño. —Albert Wesker lo tenía en una celda totalmente reforzada y sellada.

—Cuando Chris y yo terminamos de inspeccionar el lugar, dimos con la celda totalmente deforme. Muros de acero llenos de abolladuras.

—Estaba descontrolado.

Una voz masculina proveniente de las cortinas les hizo ponerse en alerta.

Stela salió con el café y miró a los agentes apuntando a la ventana.

—Se acostumbrarán, siempre lo hace. —colocó las tazas en la mesa de centro. —Puedes salir Steve.

Todos guardaron lentamente sus berettas mientras el pelirrojo se asomaba. Miró con un poco de recelo al ex prometido de la motociclista.

—Será mejor que Sherry se apresure. —susurró Sheva al antiguo mercenario.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien.

Moira Burton estaba leyendo nuevamente el mensaje de su padre. Y si sus cálculos no fallaban, necesitaría ayuda para encontrar el lugar de origen de la fuga de información.

Ella era medio decente en cuanto a sistemas, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien mejor.

Al quinto timbrazo, Quint Cetcham finalmente respondió.

— _Bebé Burton, ¿sabes la diferencia de horas entre Westminster y Washington?_

—Quint, esto es importante… necesito de un genio, con urgencia.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Hay un problema con la sede de TerraSave y la B.S.A.A. en norteamérica, alguien peligroso puede estar ingresando a información confidencial.

— _Moira, puedes decirle al tío Cetcham que ocurre para tener más pie para ayudarte…_

—Albert Wesker.

El silencio reinó por breves segundos hasta que la voz seria del miembro de la rama Europea rompió ese hueco, la voz adormilada se escuchaba totalmente despierta.

— _¿Qué necesitas?_

—Los inicios de sesión de trabajadores sospechosos, cualquier actividad sospechosa. Ingrid Hunnigan de la D.S.O está haciendo lo mismo.

— _¿Puedes conseguirme un acceso autorizado de algún agente o entro a la mala?_

—A la mala, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— _Dame una hora y me comunicaré contigo a la brevedad._

La pelinegra aceptó y se dedicó a hacer tiempo en lo que recibía cualquier pista, por mínima que fuera.

Pero lo que estaba por ocurrir, la dejó helada.

Un mensaje de su colega con el siguiente texto le hizo partir con urgencia.

 _"Hay un mensaje, que se intentó eliminar de la red proveniente de tu casa a Brasil"._

* * *

Barry, Anne y Chris llegaron a una vieja fábrica. La señal de Ada no dejaba muchas piezas para armar todo el cuadro de su ya muy probable asesinato.

—De acuerdo, iré por la vieja entrada de personal. Ustedes vayan por la entrada principal, si pasa algo…

—Llamamos al viejo Barry, entendido. — terminó Anne la frase.

—Me agrada esta chica, tengan cuidado.

—Así será amigo. — reiteró Chris mientras emprendían el camino.

—Por lo poco que se pudo recuperar de la transmisión de Wong, este es el sitio que originó el borrado del disco duro.

Anne intentó hacer un poco de plática con su compañero. Sabía que Chris Redfield era muy reservado en cuanto a la gente nueva y que aún no era de su entera confianza.

Pero era de vital importancia en misiones la confianza y comunicación entre compañeros. Y el capitán había desaparecido por varias horas sin dar explicaciones.

—De verdad espero que siga viva.

—¿En serio? Pensé que la odiabas…

—Descubrí que ella no era culpable del todo, fui injusto con ella. — admitió el piloto.

—Debe ser difícil después de todo este tiempo hacer las paces…

Anne señaló un pasillo para que fuese cubierta por el castaño.

—Algo así.

—Chris, te prometo descubrir la verdad de todo lo malo que ha pasado en recientes fechas.

—Gracias Anne, creo que fui muy injusto contigo por mi pérdida personal. — avanzaron al ver el camino despejado. —Lo siento.

Cinco disparos sobre su cabeza le hicieron mirar a una decidida y concentrada Wilde aniquilando a un conocido Bow en forma de perro, con la cabeza partida por la mitad con una cantidad inmensa de dientes.

—Me deberás otra… en marcha.

—Encontré un rastro de sangre. — la voz de Barry se escuchó por el comunicador. —Estoy en una zona con monitores destrozados e instrumentos quirúrgicos por el suelo.

—Llegaremos contigo en un momento. — contestó Chris mientras abría el rastreador y seguía la señal de su amigo.

Siguieron por los pasillos, liberándose de las garras de otras abominaciones que los acecharon. Encontraron a Barry Burton rematando un hunter.

El hombre con barba señaló una zona en específico.

—Hubo una lucha. — Barry seguía tan agudo y lúcido con la gran experiencia que tenía en crímenes mayores. —Y ahí fue el asesinato.

—¿Crees que fue el de…?

—¿Ada Wong? — interrumpió Barry adelantándose a su amigo. —No podría asegurarlo, no tenemos a Wong en la base de datos, siempre fue muy cautelosa y lugar en dónde aparecía, lugar en dónde dejaba todo limpio.

—¿Kennedy tendrá algo que pueda tener el ADN de Wong? —preguntó Anne.

—Posiblemente tenga algo. No para descubrir su identidad real pero si para compararla con una muestra de sangre. — la resolución de Chris era la misma aproximada a una pista sobre el asunto estado de la espía.

Barry estaba buscando algún objetivo que hubiese sido el arma homicida.

Chris recolectaba la muestra cuando algo llamó la atención de la agente.

—Esperen.— la mujer se puso de pie y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta una bolsa pequeña, negra que al parecer cayó detrás de un escritorio.

—Mierda, creo que ya encontré lo que queda de Ada.

Barry se aproximó a su compañera y levantó un poco perturbado una mano pequeña y delgada. Cercenada burdamente pero se alcanzaba a apreciar una perfecta manicura.

—Es de ella. — afirmó el capitán Redfield. —Sus uñas deben tener piel o sangre mía.

Barry solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras una malhumorada Anne solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nada profesional de tu parte, Chris. —afirmó la mujer mientras guardaban la mano femenina.

Un mensaje hizo al piloto dejar de seguir buscando pistas.

—Tenemos que ir a la base de la marina…

—¿A la costa? — preguntó el mayor.

—Hubo un accidente en el yate de mi abuela…

* * *

María estaba adentrandose al navío de la familia Millet. Ya había aniquilando a los investigadores correspondientes y esperaba a la psicópata Redfield.

Avanzó por el lujoso yate hasta la pequeña habitación en donde la modelo observaba las viejas fotografías de infancia.

—¿Estás lista? — preguntó María aún con dudas, al ver a la mujer nostálgica y sumida en sus memorias.

—Nunca me sentí una Millet, ¿alguna vez sentiste que no eras parte de tu círculo social? — ante la negativa de la mujer, prosiguió. —Sabía que yo era diferente, nunca fui querida como mis hermanos perdidos o como la bondadosa y lisiada Stela. Yo no era especial en esta rota familia.

—Tu familia albergaba muchos secretos.

—Hoy ya no seré más Carol Millet, maté a mi pasado con esa vieja. Desde hoy, soy Carol Redfield y lograré mis objetivos.

Tiró las fotos al suelo, les escupió vulgarmente.

Estuvo a punto de tomar la manija de su maleta pero se detuvo en seco y negó lentamente.

—Voy a empezar de cero. Me iré con lo que tengo en la bolsa y nada más.

María se mantuvo inexpresiva, no le era relevante el hecho de llevar pertenencias. Al contrario, le ocasionaba alivio no tener que cargar con las maletas de una mujer que seguramente estaba acostumbrada a los lujos.

Carol sonrió al dejar la habitación antes de que empezara a consumirla el fuego iniciado por la asesina de Arias. Pronto eliminaría a sus hermanas, y ella viviría lo que siempre soñó a lado de Chris.

* * *

Albert Wesker esperaba con paciencia en una de las instalaciones que tenían en Brasil. Observaba desde el monitor principal a sus antiguos compañeros avanzar por los pasillos y librarse de algunas sorpresas que dejó en el camino.

Los observaba con tanta calma, sabía que ahora estaban más cerca de encontrarle y eso generaba una creciente euforia en el. Deseaba el enfrentamiento con ellos, deseaba tenerlos a su merced.

Pero ahora había cosas más importantes.

Debía deshacerse de lo inservible y recuperar a Claire. Si deseaba iniciar un nuevo mundo, necesitaba a la gente indicada en él.

Empezó a sonreír al ver que habían encontrado un pedazo de Ada. El radar se activó, eso significaba que la ahora infante Alex Wesker estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

No era posible. Todo acaba de descomponerse en cuestión de segundos.

Claire Redfield se había reunido con sus compañeros en el departamento de Stela, estaban hablando pese a las tensiones de Steve y Piers con Leon.

El antiguo prisionero de Rockfort estaba explicando su teoría sobre la conexión cerebral entre las hermanas y/o sujetos con el virus T en el cuerpo cuando la llamada de Río de Janeiro les hizo parar todo.

Barry y Anne habían recibido un reporte de la guardia costera, Chris se comunicó con las dos hermanas para darles la terrible noticia. Su abuela muerta y Carol al parecer secuestrada en un navío lleno de cadáveres.

Justo cuando todos estaban por salir, el timbre con una alterada Moira les hizo desconcertar aún más.

—Natalia desapareció de casa, y no quiero ser paranoica, pero creo que ella es la informante.

—Cariño, esa es una acusación muy grave. — soltó Claire aún más aturdida. —¿Estas segura?

—Totalmente, y no creo que sea una casualidad que todo esté sucediendo en Brasil.

* * *

El terrorista Glenn Arias observaba con detenimiento y fascinación a la pre adolescente que lo acompañaba.

—¿Y realmente es efectivo?

—¿Perdona? — Natalia dejó de observar al exterior del avión privado y giró para encontrar la mirada sobre ella.

—La transferencia mental.

—Oh, lo es, pero requiere paciencia, tardé mucho en tomar el control por completo. —la dulce y delicada voz de Natalia contrastaba con lo que estaba narrando.

—¿Y la mente de la niña?

— Reemplacé los recuerdos y todo de ella gradualmente, es como sobreescribir el disco duro. No hay respaldo, no hay nada, si Natalia volviese, sería un vegetal.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

¿Cómo se saluda después de tanta ausencia? Hola a todos y felices fiestas, espero que ya estén preparados para cerrar este año. Ha sido muy intenso para mi, tuve traiciones (la gente del medio artístico a veces es odiosa), amigos nuevos, trabajos nuevos, dejar otros y bueno, a ver cómo me pinta el inicio de 2018.

Gracias a mis compañeros del foro Behind The Horror, a los amigos que he hecho, a mis hermosas hermanas malvadas, gracias a Nessio y a mi adorada Pily~chan.

Cómo dato extra, el capítulo en español se llama "Redfield Mata Amigos".

Quiero decirles que viene la parte importante del fic, ya tenemos al #teammalos y al #teambuenos.

Veamos cómo se va a poner todo esto, en cuanto acabe todo esté fic, empiezo la modificación de I'm losing you. Fic que dejé pendiente antes de desaparecer como por dos años jajaja. Sigo editando Umbrella's Revival, me está costando mucho, son más de treinta capítulos y estaba pensando en juntar dos en uno solo.

Los invito a visitarme en los fandom de anime también, ya hice algunos pininos en Naruto, Hellsing y Card Captor Sakura.

Me despido cariñitos del Eliptic Express, me voy dando besos llenos de sanguijuelas voraces. No olviden pasar a Wattpad, con el mismo título y mi alias van a encontrar mis historias.

Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.


	15. Nakamagoroshi no Redfield II

¿Cómo se saluda después de tanto tiempo? Llevamos medio año de ausencia prácticamente y la verdad estuve haciendo experimentos en otros lugares. También empecé a retomar los fics que me causaban un conflicto sentimental, entre ellos, está este, porque estuve tentada a matar a un personaje y evadir el tema. Pero no, decidí darme un espacio para meditar lo que iba a hacer y decidí dejar todo igual.

Les pido releer Apéritif si se pierden en un flashback.

Voy a empezar de manera inusual este capítulo y empezaré con los reviews, tengo un tema atorado, me disculpo de antemano de que voy a hablar con las vísceras a un lector, pero es alguien que no entiende.

No olviden pasar a Wattpad, con el mismo título y mi alias van a encontrar mis historias.

A responder:

Luna150997: Muchas gracias por venir, han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que actualicé aquí, no creo que sea fantástica, solo hago lo que me gusta

Light of Moon 12: Mi querida hermana, después de muchos meses puedo volver a reír con tu review, ya sé que tú ship estuvo muy candente. La presentación de Anne fue interesante y la chica se parece a ver quién frega'os jajaja

Ya no me acordaba de la declaración cleon, la tuve que leer nuevamente, y sí, estuvo tan torpemente bien hecha jaja bien cursis.

Ruth/Manu/go 0/mr fic/lk200/ hunk: Supongo que tienes más alias, y que piensas que eres simpática/o, no lo eres. Yo no voy a ser paciente y linda como mis demás amigos escritores. A mí eres a la que ya le colmaste el plato, pero te aseguro que tengo mucha comunicación con los demás autores que hostigas y no nos causa gracia que exiges y no pides, que comentas de forma masiva. No tienes que ir a decir a escritores que me digan que escriba.

Me tienes harta, particularmente porque se te dijo de buenas, directamente, y no entiendes, no tienes la capacidad para entender. No me llamo ni Glen ni Pac, grábate el nombre GEISHA PAX. Cambias tus alias para no parecer la misma persona pero con todos escribes mal mi alias, escribes con los mismos errores de ortografía y pides lo mismo. No solo eso, con el mismo estilo vas a comentar a mis demás fics pidiendo lo mismo, valiéndote que fandom es, y llegas a escribir un review burlón sobre yaoi. Y pensaba ser tolerante y paciente contigo, pero empezaste a ir a mi fic incesto, fic donde claramente tiene una advertencia inicial y en el summary, donde claramente dije "SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS, TEMAS FUERTES, ADVERTENCIA INCESTO", y a pesar de las advertencias, vas y me pides que lo borre.

Sabías que si empiezan quejas de ese tipo, la página las detecta y en una de esa desaparecen no solo mis historias, también la cuenta. ¿En qué clase de cerebro coherente pides a un autor que haga algo y le pones el pie? No me agradas, Light of Moon 12 te ha llamado la atención varias veces y te lo tomas a burla o gracia.

Voy a continuar mis historias a mi tiempo y como se me de la gana, tomando la opinión de usuarios que sí son respetuosos, que no hostigan a los demás escritores y que por respeto al autor, no piden que borren su material. Voy a tomar en cuenta a usuarios que sepan ser pacientes y esperar, yo no escribo para ser popular, escribo por desahogo de mi vida fuera de los fanfic. Si te tomaste la molestia de leer mi biografía, soy actriz, soy comunicóloga, a veces tengo temporada de teatro u otros proyectos, si dejé de escribir con frecuencia fue porque tengo que buscar de dónde comer.

No porque me digas "venga, ánimo" me voy a poner a escribir o actualizar, es a mi tiempo, no me pagan por escribir, tengo vida y como tú, problemas y situaciones que me impiden a veces volver con frecuencia.

No te voy a mentir, pensé en subir un incesto más grotesco en todas mis historias como actualización para que me dejes de leer. No lo haré, pero de una vez te aviso, que en cuanto me percate de un review tuyo con un alias nuevo, el sistema lo va a borrar en automático por tu dirección IP.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sucesos que terminarán la historia del bioterrorismo para siempre.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo el argumento.

Agradezco a mi hermandad malvada (gracias por aparecer), a mis compañeros de foro Behind The Horror y a mis queridos lectores.

* * *

 **The End Of My Road**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Nakamagoroshi no Redfield II**

 **.**

 _Esta es la historia de un hombre..._

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Que luchó por proteger lo que más amaba…_

— _Lograre detenerlo de una forma u_

 _otra… hay cosas que debo proteger y mientras las tenga, tengo que luchar._

 _Esta es la historia de un héroe._

— _No me rendiré._

 _La historia de un héroe al que quiero._

 **.**

Todo estaba siendo extraño en estos momentos, la abuela muerta, el yate en llamas. El cadáver mutilado de Ada Wong llevado al forense y a tres de los Redfield confundidos. Carol no estaba, y Anne soltó directamente la sospecha sobre una de las trillizas.

—Debo admitir que Carol ha sido un tanto posesiva y caprichosa, pero no la creo capaz de asesinar. —soltó Stela desde la sala de espera del forense de la marina.

—Aunque eso explicaría que tú nuevo amigo Bruce detecte cosas extrañas por el virus T-Veronica. —respondió Chris al recordar el último reporte de Sheva con el encuentro que acababa de tener con Burnside y Piers.

—Estás muy callada Claire. —comentó Leon a un costado de la mujer quien miraba perdida algún punto en la pared.

No era para menos, estaba queriendo hilar todos los hechos. Lo que había pasado en la guarida de Albert Wesker, que intentó liberar a Piers pero desconocía a detalle el destino de Steve hasta ahora. No solo era un nuevo aliado, sino que estaba protegiendo a una de sus hermanas, hermana idéntica.

La mujer suspiró.

—La fuga de información tiene como punto de partida un disco duro con respaldo de la computadora de Claire, pero en el extranjero. —Anne estaba de pie frente a los presentes. —Acaba de ser confirmado por Ingrid Hunnigan.

—Y para rematar la desaparición de Natalia confirmada por Moira. —Barry se pasó las manos a la cara y se recargó en la pared.

Prácticamente todos estaban reunidos y en una breve cantidad de horas estaban con la ayuda de la nueva integrante del equipo de Chris Redfield, resolviendo toda la información que estaba saliendo ante los últimos acontecimientos.

—Tenemos que pensar, no hay indicios de un cadáver de Carol en el yate. —Sherry comenzó a caminar en círculos. —Steve detectó alteraciones en el estado de ánimo de alguna de las tres en el momento del posible deceso de Alexandra. Estábamos con Stela cuando fue el suceso, Claire estaba con León.

—Wesker me dijo cuando me llevó con él, que era sensorial, y fue verdad, me estuvo entrenando. —declaró la última mencionada. —Tal vez si Steve y yo unimos fuerzas, podamos averiguar qué fue de Carol.

—Todo empieza a ponerse raro desde que Wesker te mostró el vídeo de Chris peleando con Piers en China, por algo quería ponerte en contra de tu hermano. —interrumpió Anne al recordar las anotaciones de de la difunta Jill. —Al igual que te hizo capaz de reconocer estados de ánimo.

—Los brotes eufóricos también preocupan. —mencionó Jake. —Tanto Claire y Stela han llegado a sentirse inquietas o muy alteradas de la nada.

—No podemos olvidar a la impostora que estuvo ocupando el lugar de Claire, Stela tenía una coartada, Carol solamente salidas extrañas del país. —Leon no quería decir esto con peculiar desagrado pero desde hace tiempo sospechaba de la modelo.

—Quisiera pedirte, Leon, que si tienes pruebas que culpen a mi hermana, hables, sino abstente. —Stela se había enojado y lo demostró poniéndose de pie para quedar enmedio de todos y hablar claro. —Revisaron el pasaporte de mi hermana, ustedes claramente vieron cuál fue su estancia en cada maldito país mientras todo esto se salía de control, desde que los conocimos. Carol puede estar secuestrada por el tal Wesker, o le pudo pasar algo y solo piensan en culparla.

—No es que solo lo pensemos, hay evidencia del comportamiento errático de tu hermana. —Anne se defendió ante la chica que ahora le lanzaba una mirada furiosa. —El amor que demuestra a Chris no es normal, perdón que lo diga yo, pero tanto fue así que Jill Valentine hizo una bitácora sobre el tema…

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, —interrumpió Sheva. — pero antes que encontrar a Stela, Carol ya estaba de viaje en las Canarias y Claire desaparecida…

—¿Claire? —el varón de los Redfield la llamó cuando la vio ponerse de pie e irse como un bólido.

Leon solo hizo una señal de calma y se fue tras la mujer.

* * *

 _Claire había formulado una respuesta interesante para las palabras de su raptor._

— _Todos somos verdugos y víctimas, entiendo. —la pelirroja cerró los ojos y sintió como Albert la besaba ferozmente._

— _Tu mente se abre a nuevas perspectivas, buena chica._

— _Estoy aprendiendo, dijiste que no deje de practicar..._

Se separó sutilmente tomándolo de la mano y tomando asiento en la cama.

— _¿Qué percibes de mi? —preguntó el tirano._

— _Estás sereno, tranquilo, demasiado transparente._

— _¿Y de Nivans?_

Tenía que pensar algo rápido para no demostrar los sentimientos que albergaba por Piers.

— _Siento pena por él, su mente está perdida en alguna parte y su cuerpo en otra, como si estuviese desconectado._

Wesker sonrió satisfecho.

 _La ex motociclista iba a decir algo pero una imagen llegó a su cerebro. Ella de frente a lo que parecía su reflejo en dos espejos más._

Una copa de vino y lo que era como su mano sobre la de Wesker.

Se vio sonriéndole ligeramente, pero no recordaba nada de eso.

— _¿Qué sucede? —sintió como el virólogo la sacudía suavemente y volvía a su habitación._

— _¿Saldremos de aquí? —cuestionó confundida._

— _No, hasta que empiece el nuevo mundo..._

— _¿Entonces por qué me quieres llevar de viaje a Las Canarias? —ya había conocido la región en su último viaje de trabajo._

Notó la tensión del hombre antes de hablar: —Soñé eso anoche. Los Dioses soñamos a veces.

* * *

—Cielo… —la voz de Kennedy la hizo volver a su amargo presente.

—Mi "hermana", —hizo énfasis en el parentesco —todo este tiempo trabajó con Wesker.

—¿Carol?

—Esa maldita se vió con Wesker cuando yo estaba secuestrada… —Se tapó la boca, quería gritar, llorar. —Yo lo ví, Wesker no negó tener en mente un recuerdo de las Canarias, dijo que fue un sueño… Ahora tiene sentido, dos reflejos, vi cómo la tomó de la mano...

—¿Estás segura?

La voz de Jake los hizo girar, no estaba solo, Sherry y Anne estaban con él.

—Totalmente. —respondió la activista antes de golpear la pared del pasillo con enojo.

—Es posible que Carol haya sido la impostora que encontramos en la carretera. —Sherry habló después de un breve silencio.

—Y en el informe de Rebecca dice que había otro virus en su cuerpo. —recordó Jake. —Nosotros estábamos investigando el choque y Rebecca estaba analizando una muestra de Stela, muestra similar a Jill y su acoplamiento al virus G.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Claire.

—Yo soy la más nueva en esto, vengo como consultora e investigadora. Cómo externa es que puedo ver cosas que tal vez ustedes no pueden notar. —Anne habló un poco más bajo de lo normal. —Debe existir algún método para hacer salir a tu hermana de la madriguera.

—Chris no lo va a permitir, y Stela anda a la defensiva. —se adelantó la activista.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a tenderle una trampa a Wesker y a Carol?

Claire dudó unos segundos, hasta que solamente afirmó con la cabeza.—Estoy convencida de que esa mujer está colaborando con Wesker, es la única forma de probarlo.

—Tengo una idea, pero tengo que hablarlo con una involucrada. —interrumpió Jake mientras recibía miradas de curiosidad.

* * *

Natalia observaba meticulosamente la nueva guarida en Brasil de su "hermano". No era lo que esperaba pero después de los pasos agigantados que dieron los colaboradores de los colegas del padrastro de la desaparecida niña, no podían cometer más errores.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al divisar en el pasillo a una furiosa Carol.

—No lo sabemos, se alteró de repente. —respondió María. —A veces tiene cambios de personalidad un poco drásticos.

Alex Wesker asintió y dejó a la mujer que iba a detener a la otra de romper algo.

Natalia abrió una puerta para encontrarse con Arias y su hermano.

—La chica Redfield que tienes ahí está descontrolada. Debes enseñarle a cerrar la mente, están dominándola emociones de sus hermanas.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—No es bipolar, estoy segura, así que es muy probable de que esté conectada con Claire y Stela en este momento.

—Nos pueden espiar… —susurró Glenn. —Si logran descifrar el vínculo, van a usar a Claire para espiarnos.

—No es tan simple, Alex. —habló el tirano. —Claire tiene variantes que sus hermanas no, características de la mezcla de sueros y virus en su cuerpo.

—Vas a tener que excluirla o usarla a tu beneficio. —sentenció la chica.

—Ya tengo algo en mente.

* * *

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad no tenía intención de que esto se hiciera de dominio general.

Sheva estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Leon, recibiendo las miradas interrogantes y de incredulidad de lo que acaba de relatar.

Claire estaba digiriendo la aventura de su hermano con ella. Engañando a Jill y trabajando juntos como si nada.

—Dios, Sheva…

—No sabes lo mal que me he sentido desde que murió Valentine, corté de tajo todo lazo fuera de lo laboral con tu hermano. —la voz de la africana se quebró. —Por un momento creí que quería estar conmigo.

—Chris es un imbécil. —soltó la mujer de cabello de fuego intentando calmarse.

Después de hacer los trámites pertinentes y análisis de los residuos de lo que pudo ser su abuela. Los hermanos Redfield partieron a un hotel a descansar, no se hablaron en todo el trayecto, cada uno iba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Tendrían que esperar a los resultados para empezar los trámites de defunción de la última persona de edad avanzada de esa familia.

—¿Estás segura de querer ayudar? —preguntó Jake a la mujer con mirada de avellana.

Sheva le tomó suavemente la mano y asintió.

—Esto va a ser una bomba doble. —repitió Sherry. —Con esto vamos a generar que una posible psicópata intenté matarte y, —giró hacía su tutor y Claire —ustedes van a hacer que ese loco quiera matar a Leon o algo peor.

—Es necesario, cielo. —contestó con seguridad la última mencionada.

—Steve puede darse cuenta, está conectado contigo. —la rubia no se detenía en buscarle un pero a esa locura.

—Está demasiado concentrado en Stela, no hablará. —la seguridad del agente de la D.S.O. era de cierto modo, tranquilizadora.

Dos golpes en la puerta los hicieron callar de golpe.

El ojiazul caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con Chris.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó algo desconfiado al ver a ese grupo en particular reunido. —Pensé que ya estaban las cosas tranquilas.

—Tenía dudas sobre algunos detalles del secuestro de Claire. —Anne se adelantó a responder.

—¿Y qué relación tiene eso con Muller, Birkin y Sheva? —preguntó el hombre al ver que había gente ajena a la ecuación.

—Muller y Birkin estaban investigando sobre la sangre de tus dos hermanas. Alomar es parte de tu equipo y me informó sobre el orden de los hechos previos a la muerte de Valentine. —Anne ya había pensado en una posible emergencia. —Ya había terminado, si tanto te incomoda la situación, me retiro.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos todos. —señaló Sheva a los que eran ajenos de la habitación.

Fueron saliendo todo a excepción de Leon.

Chris notó que su hermana menor lo evadió aún molesta y se fue a su habitación. Siguió a la chica inglesa hasta el elevador en dónde giró para confrontarlo.

—¿Vas a decirme que quieres Redfield?

—Es obvio, explícame qué está pasando.

—No es mi labor hablar de la molestia de tu hermana con la situación, pero no sé necesita ser un genio para indagar que está dolida, recién conoció a su abuela y la perdió. Sin contar que no sabe qué pensar de la fidelidad de sus hermanas. —la mujer volvió a darle la espalda mientras llamaba al elevador. —Lo demás ya lo conoces, descripción de lugares, la celda de Burnside y Nivans, los entrenamientos de Albert Wesker. Tu hermana aún está rota, tiene muchos fantasmas que derrotar.

—Algo me dice, —la acorraló contra la puerta — que no me has dicho todo.

—Deberías ponerle también atención a tu entorno. —la puerta se abrió logrando que la agente entrara y se alejara del incómodo momento con su colega.

 _ **Continuará**_


End file.
